


Camino Desvío > Trazando Camino

by KatsukiNee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsukiNee/pseuds/KatsukiNee
Summary: *Clasificación +15*Como ya sabemos Obito muere protegiendo a Kakashi en la Tercer Gran Guerra Ninja. Pero... ¿Y si no despierta en el otro mundo? Si en vez de eso al abrir los ojos se encuentra en su cuerpo, dentro de una cueva y con una enorme piedra a punto de aplastarlo?¿Obito obtiene una segunda oportunidad para remendar sus malas decisiones del pasado? ¿O Madara esta detrás de esto con un plan diferente?~ Kakashi X Obito ~Obito Live!Rin Live!Minato Live!Kushina Live!Sarutobi Live!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 01: Perdido

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Su vista estaba fija hacia arriba, aún seguía con medio cuerpo dentro de la enorme roca. Gracias a que tenía su habilidad para hacerse intangible no fue aplastado como paso hace 21 años, o como se supone debía pasar. Si esto era una alucinación o un tipo de Jutsu no lo sabia, pero lo que si es que sus compañeros inconscientes y de apariencia aniñada a un par de metros frente a él eran muy reales.  
Camino un par de pasos hacia ellos antes de detenerse y fijar su vista en sus manos. Pudo ver claramente su flujo de chakra... Y su periferia había aumentado significativamente, su vista era más clara. Tenía sus dos ojos y su Sharingan.

\- Mn... _

Lo que le faltaba, Kakashi estaba a punto de despertar. Obito retrocedió golpeando ligeramente su espalda a la enorme roca que casi lo aplasta. Un enorme dolor le invadió tras el impacto, ¿Como no había sentido antes tal dolor? ¿Había estado en Shock y no lo noto? Si mal no recordaba durante la pelea antes del derrumbe había recibido algunas lesiones pero para probocarle tal dolor, a menos de que tuviera presente las heridas de la guerra. Hizo una mueca, recordó el Jutsu de reencarnación... Llegó a tiempo para irse, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Obito! _ Kakashi se apresuró a su lado _ ¿Estas bien? _

Rin, que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia se recuperó rápidamente al oir el grito de su líder. No por nada era un Ninja Medico, olvido el malestar por la caída y se apresuro al lado de su amigo de infancia.

\- ¡Dame espacio! _

Rápidamente hizo a un lado al aturdido Hatake. Realizó un par de sellos en sus manos antes de acercar ambas palmas al cuerpo de Obito dejando su chakra fluir a través de las heridas verificando y sanando lo mejor que podía.

Una ola de sentimientos invadio al Obito, todo esto se sentia muy real...

\- Sus heridas... Son grabes... _ Dirigió su mirada a Kakashi _ ¡Necesitamos salir de aqui! ¡Ahora! _

Kakashi contestó algo que no alcanzo a entender, su mente estaba comenzando a divagar... ¿Porque pasó esto? ¿Era un castigo? Seguro la idea era que volviera a sentir su muerte... pero esta vez de una manera más lenta.

Había llegado al otro lado, decidió regresar por Kakashi. No sólo para asegurarme que no le quitará la atención de Nohara, si no también porque quería que Kakashi viviera, viviera todo lo que él soñó alguna vez...

Un rápido jalón lo saco de su ensoñación, Kakashi lo estaba sosteniendo del brazo mientras se impulsaba para salir de la cueva, Rin iba tras ellos ¿A que hora lo encaminaron a la salida?

\- Rin, cuida de Obito _

Hatake recostó al Uchiha apoyándolo en un tronco.

\- Kakashi, ¿A donde crees que vas? ¡debemos salir de aquí! _

\- Obito esta herido, no llegaríamos lejos antes de que nos alcancen. Ya envié un llamado a Minato-Sensei, no tarda en llegar. Les dare algo de tiempo _

\- Kakashi... ¡Debes Saber! ¡Yo...! _

\- Lo Siento... ¡Cuida a Obito! _

Rin contuvo las lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza antes de ver cómo Kakashi corría hacia el enemigo, se apresuró al lado de Obito no tenía el nivel para sanar sus heridas pero podía aliviar algo del dolor que debe estar sintiendo y con algo de suerte evitar que su estado empeorará.

Ahora lo entendía, querían que viera morir al amigo por el que él murió. Conteniéndose el dolor se puso de pie.

\- ¿A donde vas? ¡Estas herido! ¡Te mataran! ¡Tus Heridas!... _

Obito la toma de la muñeca jalandola hacia él, la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de hacer girar su Sharingan.

\- Perdoname Rin, pero debo ir... _

Alcanzó a oír la chica antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Obito ya había tomado una decisión, si era otra oportunidad no la tomaría, menos si eso significaba ver el fin de sus camaradas.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
Se apresuró a atacar tan pronto visualizo al enemigo, Kakashi estaba en el suelo, al parecer sólo estaba inconsciente.

Comenzó a atacar, no le costó mucho comenzar a derivarlos. Puede que su cuerpo se haya encogido, pero su conocimiento y habilidades seguían intactas.

Un fuerte mareo lo envolvió, iba a perder la consciencia y Minato-Sensei aún no aparecía, trato de mantenerse despierto pero no pudo más, alcanzó a oír una voz lejana llamarle... Minato-Sensei había llegado...


	2. 02: Realidad

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Poco a poco la consciencia regreso a él, lentamente abrió los ojos. Conocía perfectamente ese lugar, de niño su torpeza lo mando ahí más de una vez. 

\- El Hospital... __

Con la mirada busco algún emblema o símbolo que le ayudará a identificar si era el de alguna aldea o nación conocida.

Comenzó a sentir un Chakra muy conocido. Estaba casi seguro que recibiría una paliza si no se movía pronto. Un fuerte dolor inundó su cuerpo tan pronto intento levantarse. Rápidamente se tomó el hombro izquierdo con el brazo contrario percatándose de un pequeño gran detalle, su cuerpo de niño.

\- * _Imposible... Esto... No es un sueño..._ * __

\- Tienes suerte de seguir con vida Obito ¿O prefieres Tobi? __

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, se trataba de Tsunade, la cual entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminando hacia la camilla.

\- Tsunade... ¿Tuviste algo que ver? __

\- Qie confianzudo, más respeto mocoso. Y no, si lo tuviera no estuviera aquí _ 

Se sienta en la cama dándole la espada al Uchiha:

  
\- Hasta el momento Sarutobi y nosotros dos somos los únicos que mantenemos nuestros recuerdos al parecer. 

¿Solo ellos tres? ¿Por que? Para empezar ni siquiera estaba cerca de ellos cuando falleció en brazos de Kakashi... No tenían nada que los conectará... no hay razón para que sólo ellos recuerden o siquiera estén allí, ni siquiera es...

\- Tenemos sospechas de que otros Kages del futuro recuerdan pero mientras no confirmemos nada no debemos hablar del tema, y menos en público.

\- No porque ayudé a Konoha quiere decir que sea aliado. 

\- Nunca dije eso, pero los tres estamos en el mismo barco. O nos ayudamos o nos ahogamos juntos. Tu elijes _

Odiaba admitirlo, en especial porque la posibilidad de que todo eso fuera una ilusión seguía en su mente. Pero tomar asiento y esperar no era una opción más agradable...

\- Digamos que aceptó, ¿Que esperas que haga? _

\- Para empezar; actuar con naturalidad, portarse, hablar y actuar como cuando estábamos en esta época. No debemos levantar sospechas _

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- Ya que... __

\- Bien. En ese armario esta tu ropa, iré a preparar tu alta. Te veo abajo y no tardes _

Finalizó dirigiendo una rápida mirada al famoso armario antes de dejar la habitación.

Una vez solo se levantó de la camilla con cuidado, el dolor ya se estaba desvanecido. Revisó la ropa que le habían dejado: era su entonces ropa de siempre, limpia y planchada.

La nostalgia lo alcanzó un momento antes de reprimir todo sentir y vestirse en forma automática, la vieja lo espera abajo y lo mejor será no hacer enojar a la loca. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista a un Obito ya cambiado. Se topó de frente con Lady Tsunade. Al parecer le estaba esperando en el pasillo y no abajo como había dicho. 

\- Ya esta todo listo. El aviso le llegará a tus tíos en un rato. Ahora acompañante, Sarutobi-Sensei quiere hablar con Nosotros _

Una vez afuera del hospital se dedicó a observar la Aldea durante el resto del trayecto. La nostalgia lo alcanzó de nuevo pero está vez no hizo intento de reprimirla, sin duda era la Aldea de sus recuerdos.

\- ¡¿Obito?! ¡Estas Despierto! __

Esa efusiva y chillona voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Un joven Maito Gai se acercó corriendo a su dirección.

\- ¡Espera a que los demás se enteren! ¡Ja! Ya me imagino la mirada de mi eterno rival cuando se entere de que fui...! ¿Oye estas bien? Tu ojo esta raro... __

Tsunade se apresuró a revisar al Uchiha. Maito tenía razón, el ojo Izquierdo del Uchiha estaba irritado.

\- No parece dañado, tampoco se puede ver basura o algo que lo esté provocando... _

\- * _La luz y la tiera, use la máscara por décadas... Tenía que tener alguna consecuencia_ * _ Concluyó Obito mentalmente. 

Eso lo explicaría, por otro lado siempre fue sensible de sus ojos. Se irritaban con facilidad, constantemente sufría de conjuntivitis debido a ello.

\- ¡¿Es Tsunade-Sama?! _ Gai reconoció a uno de los legendarios Sannin. 

Tsunade por su parte lo ignoro y siguió hablando con Uchiha mientras continuaba el paso a la Torre del Hokage. 

\- Andando mocoso, luego te consigo un parche _

Obito la siguió y Gai se quedó atrás aún sorprendido de haber estado tan cerca de la Sannin... Y quedarse en blanco... 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Y ahí estaba, en la oficina principal de la torre del Hokage; parado frente al tercero y situado al lado de Lady Tsunade. 

\- Puedo suponer que Tsunade ya te Explico y que por tu precencia aquí aceptaste __

\- Algo así, ¿Como resolveremos esto? No quiero revivir mis traumas de la adolescencia, muchas gracias _

\- No lo harás. Si lo que pensamos es cierto esta es nuestra nueva realidad, nos aseguraremos de que la historia no se repita. 

\- No sabemos las consecuencias que traería eso, ¿Nos arriesgaremos Sarutobi-Sensei? 

\- Tsunade, no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí, o si ese "futuro" realmente existió. No hay nada que indique que es una ilusión, Jutsu, viajeros del tiempo o de dimensiones... Por si acaso suspenderemos las misiones del equipo Minato; Obito un ANBU estará al pendiente de tu seguridad hasta nuevo aviso. No por desconfianza, por seguridad. Si Madara realmente está vivo vendrá una vez más por ti _

Obito guardo silencio mientras escuchaba a Sarutobi, aunque la escusa que dio para ser vigilado por ANBU's tiene sentido eso no evita que lo sienta como escusa para vigilarlo. 

Aún así lo mejor era seguir la corriente y confiar, en especial porque no es como si tuviera más opción. 

\- Por mi no hay problema, aunque le advierto que me aburriré mucho _

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Minato planeara un buen entrenamiento que compense el tiempo "perdido" _ Le aseguró Sarutobi. 

Tsunade habló después:

\- Yo tampoco planeo dejar la villa por un tiempo, al menos no hasta que sepamos bien que todo esta bien _

¿Como puede estar bien? Da igual, eso ya quedó de lado. Lo que ahora importa es que hará o como actuará cuando se encuentre con su antiguo Sensei y sus ex-compañeros.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

\- ¡Ya casi llegamos! __ Anuncio con emoción Minato-Sensei.

Habían estado fuera de la villa por dos días. Su misión a pesar de ser categoría B era sencilla, llevar en secreto un pergamino al hijo menor del Tercer Raikage el cual los recibió en una zona alejada y aislada de su aldea, el joven no parecía tenerles desconfianza, lo cual era increíble y más si tenían en cuenta que sus villas estaban en malos términos.

La entrada a la villa ya se alcanza a ver, Rin no tardó en seguir el ejemplo de su Sensei y emocionarse:

\- Después de dejar el reporte ¿Podemos ir a ver a Obito? Quiero saber cómo sigue _

\- Justo iba a proponer lo mismo Rin-Chan, ¿También estas dentro verdad Kakashk-Kun? _

El mencionado mantenía una postura seria y sin quitar la vista de enfrente respondio con una pregunta:

\- Rin, ¿Es normal que Obito este tanto tiempo inconsciente? _

El ambiente de pronto se volvió pesado, la tristeza se reflejó en los ojos de la chica.

\- No, no es normal... 

\- ¡Llegamos!

Anuncio el Sensei más que nada para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Una vez cruzadas las puertas se encaminaron a la torre, una nube de tierra comenzó a notarce a la lejanía, sólo un extranjero no reconocería lo que causará semejante espectáculo. 

\- ¡Mi eterno rival! Vengo a presumir te una victoria más del increíble Maito Gai ¡¿Adivina quien despertó y a quien fue el primero en ver?! __

Los ojos del Hatake se ensancharon, pues la respuesta rápidamente llegó a su mente. De golpe cerro los ojos y junto sus Palmas, no tardó en encontrar el Chakra que buscaba.

Se apresuró a a la Torre del Hokage seguido de Rin. Minato sintió gran alivio al saber que el Moreno finalmente había despertado. 

Antes de seguir el ejemplo de sus otros dos alumnos agradeció a Gai el comunicado:

\- Gracias por el aviso Gai-Kun _

\- ¡No hay de que! _

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

\- Todo aclarado, ¿No hay dudas? Bien, me largo de aquí _

El Uchiha se encaminó a la puerta, necesitaba hacer memoria y no hah mejor lugar para ello que el Barrio Uchiha... Eso y que no estaba listo aún para encontrarse con su viejo equipo. 

\- Obito, si detectas o siente cualquier cosa extraña o fuera de lugar no dudes en avisar _

Le aviso el actual Hokage desde su silla haciendo que Obito se detenga y lo veltee a ver. 

\- Entendido tercero _ 

Estuvo a punto de volver a girarse para abrir la puerta y salir pero se detuvo en seco al sentir dos... no, tres Chakras conocidos dirigiéndose rápidamente a su posición. 

\- Lo que me faltaba... _

\- Recuerda actuar con naturalidad _ Le recordó con Tsunade con voz sería. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kakashi fue el primero en llegar a la puerta, más no la abrio, se quedó estático unos segundos mirando el pomo antes de que Rin llegará y rápidamente abriera la puerta entrando seguida de Minato-Sensei y por último a paso lento entro Kakashi.

-¡Obito! Me alegra que estés despierto ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele el cuerpo? ¡Estuviste fuera cuatro semanas! _

Rin se sintió eufórica de ver a su mejor amigo de pie como si nada. 

Obito por su parte se quedó en Shock ¡Eso explicaba el fuerte dolor que lo golpeo cuando trato de levantarse! ¡Debió haberse entumecido! ¿Estuvo fuera cuatro semanas? ¡Esa vieja! Al menos le hubiera dicho... Le dirigió una sutil mirada fulminante, más Tsunade se mostró tranquila.

Minato fue el siguiente en hablar:

\- No sabes la alegría que nos da verte de pie Obito-Kun, en verdad nos preocupaste _

\- ¡Mhn! _ Confirmo Rin _ Puede que ya no importe pero la misión fue un éxito, Minato-Sensei llegó a tiempo para acabar con el enemigo, yo me quedé a tratar tus heridas mientras Sensei terminaba la misión _

Escucho con una sonrisa a su compañera antes de dirigir la vista al único niño en la habitación que no había hablado desde su llegada: Kakashi. 

Al sentir la mirada del Uchiha, Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- Cuando veníamos de regreso nos topamos los Lady Tsunade, tuvimos suerte al parecer, ella nos atendió. Mi ojo... Fue remplazado, no se siente la diferencia en realidad __ sin saber que más decir guardo silencio.

\- Minato-Kun, Obito-Kun ya está dado de alta _ Hablo el Hokage _ Pero no lo enviaremos a misiones fuera de la aldea por un tiempo, al igual que a tu equipo. Más eso no quiere decir que no puedan aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar _

Obito reprimió un gemido fastidiado... Sin duda el tiempo que durase en esa época se le haría eterno. Pero en fin, que se le va a hacer. Sintio una mirada fija a su persona y Voltio en dirección a ella, Kakashi rápidamente desvío la mirada. No pudo evitar sonreír, Kakashi parecía preocupado... sacudió mentalmente esos pensamientos ¡Claro que lo estaría! Su horrible mentalidad casi provoca la muere de sus compañeros...

Su Horrible Mentalidad... ¿Qué habrá hecho que desarrollara tales pensamientos? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Si ya se lo que piensan ¡La historia va lenta! Pues dejenme decirles que no es así, no va lenta, lo que quiero es que se desarrolle lo mas natural posible: Quiero hacer a los personajes lo más fieles que pueda al canon (respecto a personalidades) y quiero que la historia sea lo más realista (Al estilo del anime claro) posible.
> 
> GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! En verdad me alegra que les este gustando! Espero sigan dejando sus opiniones! Besos y abrazos!


	3. 03: Reflexión

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

El barrio Uchiha. El mismo barrio que ayudó a destruir y en el que ahora se encontraba. estaba parado frente a la entrada, para ser sinceros no recordaba mucho de ese lugar. No es que no saliera mucho de casa ¡Pero Vamos! Tenía mucho tiempo sin pisar ese lugar, las últimas dos veces que fue el barrio tenía diferentes apariencias. Y las dos las destruyó...

  
Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de empezar a caminar, tal vez si deambulaba un rato su memoria se refrescaría. Además, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí parado el Clon de Bakashi... Bakakashi o como sea que solía llamarlo se empeñara más en seguirlo.

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+**

Desde que se separaron después del reencuentro con Obito; Kakashi no tardó en crear un Clon con las órdenes de seguirlo. No era algo que tenía planeado o que había pensado, sólo lo hizo como si fuera un simple reflejó. Aunque en cierto modo no le sorprendía, después de todo, lo que les pidió Lady Tsunade y el Cuarto aun le ronda en la mente...

_**+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+** _   
_**Flash Back:** _   
_**+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+** _

\- ¡ _Uhm!... __ Lady Tsunade llamo la atención, rompiendo el momento del equipo 7._

_El tercer Agradeció a la Lady con la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar._

  
_\- Como dije: Obito ya está listo para ser dado de alta, sin embargo, durante su última misión sufrió heridas a considerar ___

_\- En especial en el cráneo __ Tsunade intervino __ No es grave. Ya hicimos los estudios necesarios y no hay nada de que preocuparse. Aún así, s_ _u memoria... el golpe le dio una buena sacudida... Ya fue revisado por un miembro médico del Clan Yamanaka, sólo parece estar algo confundido ___

_El tercero prosiguió._   
_\- Así que no se preocupen si su memoria le llega a fallar ___

" _+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"_  
 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_  
 _"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"_

* _Hasta que hace algo de utilidad*_ Pensó Obito sin dejar de caminar. Esa "razón" en cierta manera le ayudaría si metía la pata, al menos por un tiempo.

Solto un suspiro, ya comenzaba a fastidiarse, llevaba un rato caminando y las casas y decoraciones le empezaban a resultar familiar; y no "familiar" nostálgico, si no "familiar" de " _Creo que ya pasé por aquí..._ " ¿No podían si quiera toparse con su abuela, tía, tío, primo... o siquiera el perro de la casa para seguirlo y llegar por fin? 

Aunque tampoco es como si fuera muy posible, después de todo nadie fue a buscarlo. Tsunade lo dijo: " _Ya avisamos a tus familiares_ "... Y nadie fue a buscarlo... # _¿Siempre fue así?_ # Siendo sinceros ese hecho no le afectaba así que era muy posible.

\- ¿No crees que ya paseaste demasiado? __

Y el Clon del niño prodigio Hatake hace su aparición justo detrás del pequeño extraviado.

\- No realmente, no tengo ganas de ir a casa todavía __ Mentira. En realidad no sabía ni en que parte del barrio se encontraba.

\- Parece que estás perdido __

\- ¿En el Barrio donde me crié y viví toda mi vida? ¿Tratas de tomarme el pelo? __ Contestó irritado encarando por fin al más bajo.

\- Pasaste dos veces frente a tu casa y está ya es la cuarta vez que pasas por esta parte, olvidaste donde vives __ 

Ya ni como defenderse... Kakashi se giró a su lado derecho y comenzó a caminar:

\- Es hacia esta dirección __ Le dijo sin detenerse. Obito se resignó y no tardó en seguirle el paso.

\- Oye ¿Sabes? Seguir a la gente en secreto se llama acoso __

_-_ ¿Tu pobre cerebro sólo logro llegar a esa conclusión? Y no, no "acosaba" a nadie. Sólo quería saber cómo estaban tus sentidos, y tengo buenas noticias: Son tan inútiles como siempre __

# _¡_ _Con ustedes el enano, amargado y fastidioso Bakakashi!_ # Piensa Obito con una tensa sonrisa.

\- Listo, esa de ahí es tu casa __ Avisa con la mirada fija en una de las casas. 

\- Gracias __ Sonrió como solía hacerlo. No porque había dejado de hacerlo quiere decir que había olvidado como era.

Kakashi guardo silencio antes de dar media vuelta dándole la espalda. 

\- Eres un desastre, eres torpe y un inútil sin sentido de la orientación... seguro mañana te vuelves a perder camino al campo de entrenamiento __ Hatake solto un largo suspiro. Obito rápidamente Pensó: # _pequeño hijo de_ _..._ # __ Pasare temprano, más te va estar listo __ Fnalizó Hatake antes de saltar al tejado más cercano y desaparecer.

Uchiha no tarde en alterarse:

\- ¡No soy una chica! ¡No necesito que nadie pase a buscarme! __ ¿Kakashi le dijo que pasaría por él? ¡¿Quién demonios se creía?!

\- ¿Obito-Kun? __ Una cansada voz llame su atención. Era su abuela, estaba parada justo en la puerta.

\- ¿Oba...Chan...? ¡Oba-Chan! __ Sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarla, la señora le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Obito-Kun... ¿Cuando despertaste? ¡Esos malagradecidos! ¡Nunca me dicen nada! ¿Cuando te dieron de alta? ¿Desayunaste? ¿Ya almorzaste? __

A la distancia, en uno de los tejados: El Clon Kakashi miraba en silencio la escena, una nube lo cubrió antes de desaparecer.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

El verdadero Kakashi se encontraba en su casa cenando cuando la información de su Clon llegó a él. Bajo lentamente los palillos al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a la ventada, las palabras de Obito llegaron a su mente...

" _Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria... Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros ¡Son peor que la escoria!_ "

Su padre... de seguro tenia ese mismo pensamiento. Su padre a pesar de todo siempre fue un gran compañero de equipo. Nunca dejo a nadie atrás, a pesar de que el fue dejado... 

Obito, lo salvo... Arriesgando su seguridad y su vida. Cuando Rin fue secuestrada sabía que si la dejaba atrás no sobreviviría y no le afectó, pero... cuando Obito dije que iría por ella trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, le mencionó los contras de tal elección ¡Incluso amenazó con dejarlo a su suerte!... Y aún así terminó siguiéndolo.

# _Aun si no me hubiera dicho todo aquello... Iba a terminar siguiéndolo..._ #

Seguirlo... ¿Cuando comenzó a hacerlo? ¿En la Academia? ¿Después de que se volvieran equipo? Quizás en algún momento entre ambos... No estaba seguro. 

Desde que tiene memoria el mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones son signos de debilidad. Su preocupación, su forma de motivar, cuidar a la gente que en verdad le importa nunca fue la típica y menos la ideal: 

" _¡Llegas tarde!_ ", "¡ _Entrena más!_ ", " _¡No des escusas!_ "...

Más que mostrar preocupación por la persona que le importa parecía una mamá regañando a su hijo...

# _Debo empezar a trabajar en eso_ # 

No era tonto, aunque quizás si sea algo ignorante en esa área... No fue hasta la misión del Puente Kanabi que se dio cuenta lo que significaban esas reacciones casi inconscientes hacia su compañero de equipo y conocido de infancia. ¿Confundido? No, no podía estarlo, menos si razonaba su comportamiento con otros ninjas o conocidos: Al único que molestaba era Obito, al único que corregía era a Obito, al único que escuchaba por más patética tontería que tuviese por decir era a Obito, al único que lograba soportar era a Obito... El único que le preocupaba era Obito... 

Sacudió su cabeza: 

# _Ya vasta de divagar, mañana debo levantarme temprano_ #

Se levantó, ya estaba satisfecho. Dejó los platos a la cocina, ya mañana los limpiaria. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
 **Fin del Capítulo**  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan! Tan! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y ¡Recomendaciones! Si conocen algún KakaObi o SasuNaru bueno no duden en recomendarmelo! ;) Besos, abrazos y hasta la siguiente actualización!! Que Viva El KakaObi!!!


	4. 04: Voluntad

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Una pequeña molesta, pegajosa y olorosa lengua familiar comenzó a golpearlo en la cara... la lengua del perrito de su Oba-Chan. Un pequeño pero travieso Perrito Chihuahua.

En un principio le fue mal visto aquello, y no por la raza del canino, si no por la falta de entrenamiento. Pues a pesar de que en su tiempo la Abuela Uchiha fue una gran Ninja a ese pequeño nunca lo entreno en ese arte.

Le dio el típico trato, cuidado y entrenamiento de un perro hogareño. Dirigió su mano a la cabeza del pequeño perro, siempre a tenido debilidad por las cosas pequeñas, bellas y frágiles.

Enfoco su vista en la ventana; ya casi amanecía, lo mejor era irse alistando antes de que su abuela terminará de hacer el desayuno y subiera a bajarlo.

Sus tíos no vivían con el, ellos lo hacían en las casas de al lado y enfrente pero siempre estaban de misiones razón por la cual su abuela y él desayunaban solos.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Por último acomodo sus googles sobre la banda de su frente dejando al emblema de Konoha a la vista pero detrás de ellos. La costumbre de usarlos la perdió hace tiempo, ahora sólo molestaban su visión, eso y que apenas se adaptaba a usar ambos ojos... hablando de eso: su ojo izquierdo es el que más "problemas" le ha dado pues o le arde o se le irrita quizás empezaría a usar parches, al menos hasta que su ojo se adapte a estar descubierto...

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, es raro que su abuela no le haya llamado aún y eso lo tenía algo inquietó. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al entrar a la cocina y ver a su abuela platicando animadamente con el invitado-no-esperado que estaba sentado en la mesa.

\- Que bueno que bajas Obito-Kun _ Lo saludo su Abuela _ Toma asiento, en seguida te sirvo el desayunó __

Aun sorprendido el menor de los Uchihas tomo asiento sin apartar la mirada del Hatake.

\- Oba-Chan ¿Porque no me dijiste que Kakashi estaba aquí? __

\- Quería hacerlo tesoro, pero el joven Hatake me pidió que no te despertara __

\- Llegue temprano, no sabía a qué hora estarías listo para salir y no quise arriesgarme a ser impuntual __

\- ¡Todo un Caballero! Sin duda el joven Hatake será un gran esposo algún día __ Comento emocionada la señora Uchiha poniendo los platos con comida frente a Obito.

\- Oba-Chan... __ Una escalofriante sensación le inundó y conociendo a Oba-Chan se venía algo malo, no por nada era conocida por ser... Excéntrica... 

\- Queda poca agua... Iré al almacén por otro garrafón __ Obito hizo ademán de levantarse.

\- Yo iré Oba-C... __ Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió que era empujado nuevamente a la silla.

\- Tu come o se nos hará tarde. Dejé le ayudo en su lugar Uchiha-Oba-San __ Se ofreció amablemente Kakashi.

\- ¡No es necesario! Aunque no lo parezca aún hay fuerza en este viejo cuerpo __

\- Insisto, por favor dejeme ayudarle __

\- En verdad que eres un gran partido, Obito come yo guiaré a este joven Caballero al almacén, por aquí por favor __ Se encaminó seguida del peliblanco.

\- # _Creo que mi memoria no es tan buena como creía_ # _ Pensó aliviado Obito.

\- Y dime Hatake-Kun... ¿Eres de mente abierta? __

\- ¡OBA-CHAN! __

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

Obito terminaba de ajustar sus botas mientras que Kakashi se inclinaba en son de despedida. Su abuela cuando entraba en confianza dejaba de usar filtros y se volvía bromista, impertinente y ruidosa... Ahora saben en quien se inspiró para crear a Tobi. 

\- Hatake-Kun ven a cenar con nosotros esta noche, de momento estamos sólo él y yo, estoy segura que a Obito no le molestaría tenerte para la cena y creo que a tí tampoco... en mas de un sentido __

\- ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde! ¡Vamonos! __ Tomó la muñeca de Kakashi y se apresuró a salir. No soportaría más comentarios asi de su Abuela.

\- ¡Hatake-Kun! __ El mencionado volteo hacia la señora frenando en seco provocando que el Uchiha cayera de espaldas __ Por favor cuida de mi nieto __

\- Lo haré __ Contestó serio antes de ser jalado por su abochornado compañero.

¡Eso fue vergonzoso! ¿Su Abuela no tenían limites? ¡Bakakashi tampoco se salva! ¡¿En que pensaba?! ¡Seguirle la corriente a su abuela es como girar en círculos! ¡Entre más vueltas das más te mareas! ¡Y él es el único mareado al parecer!

\- Obito, no es que me queje pero si vamos a cruzar Konoha tomados de las manos al menos trata de no hacer muecas raras __ Pidió tranquilo el más bajo.

Rápidamente solto su muñeca, había olvidado ese detalle. Comenzó a sacudir con fuerza su cabeza, no debía dejar que eso le afecta. No permanecería mucho tiempo en esa realidad... ¡Eso es! ¡¿Como pudo haber olvidado algo tan obvio? Se apresuró a los techos en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

\- ¡¿A donde rayos vas?! __ Kakashi no tardó en seguirlo.

¡Este mundo no es falso! ¡Es alterno! Como el mundo al que envió a Naruto y a esa chica de cabello rosa. Si descubriendo quien fue el Uchiha que los envío ahí y lo derrotaban podrían regresar a su mundo. No recordaba que la luna fuera roja pero estaba seguro de que debe de haber más de una técnica para ese tipo de Jutsu. Solo tenían que descubrír quien fue.

\- ¡Ay~! __ Un grito a la lejanía llamo su atención.

Se detuvo en seco, estaba seguro que esa voz había sido la de una mujer mayor. Sin pensarlo mucho cambio su rumbo y efectivamente: había sido una mujer mayor la cual se había caído a causa de su ahora roto bastón.

\- ¡Déjeme ayudarla! __ Se apresuró a su lugar y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla le ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¡Pero si es Obito-Chan! Gracias cariño, ¿Estas bien? Me enteré que estuviste en el Hospital __ La señora, ayudada por el Uchiha, se puso de pie.

\- Si... No fue nada grave realmente, nosotros los ninjas estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas ¡No tiene porque preocuparse! __ Se apresuró a decir en automático.

\- Aún así debes tener cuidado, no soy la única que se preocupó por ti, eres un buen niño; todo lo que haces te será pagado al doble. Y tú has hecho muchas cosas buenas __

# _Si supiera..._ # Una punzada de culpa golpeó su pecho. Si, en el pasado este tipo de acciones las hacia sin pensar... Incluso Tobi las llegaba a hacer de vez en cuándo.

\- ¿Cuando... te volviste tan... rápido?... __ Un ajetreado Kakashi le preguntó a unos metros de su ubicación.

\- Eh... Si, ¿Porque no te adelantas? Yo ayudaré a Aoko-Oba-Chan __ ¿Ese era su nombre? Salió de su boca con naturalidad...

Regresando a lo importante: el ayudar a Aoko-Oba-Chan era una buena escusa para deshacerse de Bakakashi.

Hatake, ignorando su propuesta, se acercó a cargar una gran bolsa llena de víveres que por suerte no habían terminado regados en el suelo.

\- No podrás tu solo. Disculpe... ¿Aoko-San? ¿En que dirección queda su casa? __

\- A las afueras de la villa, en la sima de la colina más alta __ No había ni una pizca de broma o mentira en la voz de la señora.

Un tick apareció en la ceja derecha de Kakashi, dirigió su mirada a su compañero que ya había comenzado a caminar. Tomó aire para seguir a Obito y la señora.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Kakashi y Obito ayudaron a la mujer a tomar asiento, ya habían llegado a la casa, la mujer insistió que le ayudarán a llegar al sillón, pues su hijo llegaría en un rato y el le ayudaría a guardar sus compras y conseguir un nuevo bastón.

\- Muchas gracias pequeños __ La señora tomó un bote de dulces que tenía en una mesita al lado de ella __ Aquí tienes, es mi forma de agradecimiento y no aceptó un no. __

\- Gracias Aoko-Oba-Chan, sólo tenga más cuidado a la próxima __Obito tomó su dulce mientras diriguia una mirada dulce a la señora.

\- Gracias... no era necesario... __ Kakashi igual tomó el suyo pero al contrario del primero el sufrió una ligera vergüenza.

\- Pero que dicen, ¡Si es lo mínimo que podría hacer! Mira que dos jóvenes perdiendo una hora de su tiempo en ayudar una señora como yo no tiene precio __

\- ¡¿UNA HORA?! __ Con la mirada empezaron a buscar un reloj; eran las 8:11am y habían quedado con el equipo a las 7:00am...

\- ¡Se nos hace tarde! __ Obito hizo una rápida reverencia __ ¡Vámonos Kakashi! __ Tomó la muñeca de su compañero y corrió rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

Kakashi era arrastrarlo por Obito como si fuera una muñeca de trapo; En realidad no le molestaba el ser tratado así por el Uchiha. Tomó fuerza y tenso el cuerpo haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de manera brusca.

  
\- ¿Porque te detienes? ¡Se nos hizo tarde! __

\- Eres buena persona __ Eso descolocó a Uchiha.

\- Oye... ¿Te cayó mal el dulce? ¡Rin y Minato-Sen!... __ ¡Es verdad! El iba a ver a Sarutobi.

Solto a Kakashi con intensión de volver a su carrera hacia la torre más Kakashi no tardó en extender su mano derecha logrando capturar la izquierda de Obito.

\- Eres buena persona __ Repitió recuperando la atención del más alto __ Ayudas sin pensar, sin recibir nada a cambio. Eres capas de dar la vida por Rin, por mi... por tus camaradas, la gente que te importa. __ Kakashi mantenía una mirada seria mientras que Obito comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Una opresión se había instalado en su pecho y se hacía más fuerte conforme Kakashi hablaba.

\- No te importa lo que digan, lo que piensan, eres leal a ti... a tu voluntad... __ # _...de fuego._ # Finalizó mentalmente __ lo que eres, como eres ¡Me desespera! El como te muestras tan sincero me incomoda ¡Eres Ninja! ¡Se supone que eres un arma letal dispuesta a todo por el bien de la misión y aún así!... Eres fiel a ti mismo sin importar que... __ Hatake bajo la mirada.

Obito comenzó a emplear fuerza con afán de soltarse, ya tenía una idea de a dónde iba todo eso y no quería estar en lo correcto... ¿Eso debía pasar? ¿Es una ilusión? Quería salir de ahí, la idea de activar su Sharingan, hacerse intangible y escapar del agarre de su compañero le pareció lo mejor, más todo pensamiento se apago cuando Kakashi pronunció aquellas temidas palabras...

\- Quiero que mi compañero de vida sea así Obito... __

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
 **Fin del Capítulo**  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una declaración al puro estilo Bakakashi! ¿No creen? ¿Les parece que hice a Kakashi muy OCC? ¡Quiero hacerlos lo más pegado a su personalidad oficial pero es difícil!... 
> 
> ¡Comenten y del Like! Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida ¡Abrazos, besos y viva el KakaObi!


	5. 05: Debilidad (Obito Pov)

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella "afirmación" que lo había dejado desarmado... tardó un par de días en procesar lo dicho por Hatake, y aún ahora seguía sin creerlo del todo en especial porque aquello nunca se lo imagino y menos de boca del amargado e irrespetuoso mocoso que era ese Baka.

Hablando del Baka... ¡No había vuelto a tocar el tema! Si, iba de vez en cuando a acompañarlos a cenar e incluso contribuía a los comentarios fuera de lugar de su abuela ¡Pero hasta ahí! ¿Que rayos le pasaba? No es que se quejará pero ¡¿Quien rayos hace eso?!

\- Odio este lugar... _

Sin contar que después de reflexionar un poco mas descarto la idea de la otra dimensión a manos de un Uchiha... No tenia ningún sello en su cuerpo y no iba a hablar sobre temas corporales con la vieja borracha. 

\- Necesito vacaciones... ¡Necesito unos Dangos! _

Se levanto de su cama y corrió a la entrada por sus botas ¿Como pudo olvidar semejante manjar? El recuerdo fugaz de la vez que comió Dangos con Deidara-Sempai llego a su mente ¡Que bellos recuerdos!

\- ¡Oba-Chan! ¡Voy por unos Dangos! ¿Quieres que te traiga unos? __

\- ¡Que sean dos! No ¡Mejor tres! __ Contesto llegando a la entrada.

\- Te va a dar diarrea se comes tantos _

Al menos por la edad de su abuela esa era una posibilidad, su digestión ya no era tan buena como antes y ella lo sabia.

\- Así tengo escusa para que los tortolitos puedan tener una velada a solas _

\- ¡No te traeré nada! __

Se alejo saltando entre los techos con el sonido de la risa de su Oba-Chan sonando a lo lejos. A pesar de todo amaba a su abuela, su personalidad divertida, ocurrente, impertinente y pervertida fue la que de alguna manera terminó influenciando en la personalidad de Tobi. Eso y la torsida personalidad de esa masa blanca. 

Su abuela era la única mujer que lo a velado desde siempre, la misma a la que a amado y amara ante todo en su vida. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Llegando a la tienda de Dangos numero uno de Konoha...**

Un recuerdo fugaz de una tienda similar llega a su mente... Esa vez iba acompañado por Deidara... 

\- Sempai... #¿ _Que edad tenía Sempai? Me pregunto si ya abra nacido..._ # _ 

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Que habrá pasado con los otros? En el futuro estaban muertos ya lo sabía pero si este era el pasado lo mas seguro es que hayan versiones en miniatura de los Akatsuki, aunque si es así Lo mas seguro es que no sepan nada, para cuando eso paso todos ellos ya estaban bajo tierra.

\- ¿"Sempai"? Me ofendes ¡Querrás decir "Sensei"! __

\- Justo cuando hacia la digestión... _ Se quejo ante la llegada de Gai.

\- Oye... ¿Y ese parche? _

Lo habia olvidado, desde hace un par de días se lo había empezado a poner. 

Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que hacer eso no ayudara a que su ojo deje de ser tan sensible y la vieja borracha solo lo confirmó...

Dijo que así su ojo menos se iba a acostumbrar a estar descubierto pero ¡Vamos! Ya no iba a soportar un día mas con el ojo rojo, lloroso e irritado ¡Esa vieja se hace llamar médico y no pudo darle ni un consejo por su ojos, al menos Rin le dio unas gotas nuevas, que de nada ayudaron pero al menos trato de hacer algo.

\- Tengo irritación, para evitar una infección me recomendarlo usarlo por unos días _ Mentira, pero Gai era ingenuo y no es del todo mentira realmente... bueno no es verdad pero basto para el mocoso del leotardo.

El cual no tardó en encontrar otro tema de conversación:

\- ¡La gran bestia verde de Konoha va a entrenar a las montañas! ¿Te atreves a tratar de seguirle el paso? __

\- Suena divertido, pero ¿Que tal si mejor la cazamos? _

Eso si seria divertido, tendría escusa para entrenar realmente y no esos calentamientos que debe seguir para no levantar sospechas no deseadas.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Me refiero a mí! ¡Yo soy la Bestia Verde de Konoha! ¡El Ninja mas grande de esta aldea! _

Oh... cierto... Había olvidado el ridículo apodo que se había puesto Gai, aunque no es tan malo... después de todo siempre a sido un animal.

\- ¡Te lo voy a mostrar! _

Tomo a Obito del brazo y corrió emocionado con un objetivo en mente ¡Esto sería epico! ¡Obito quedara tan impresionado que su eterno rival va a arder en envidia!

Mientras ambos jóvenes corrían al centro de la Villa: La persona encargada del puesto de Dangos se asomo con el pedido de Obito. 

\- ¡Ya están los!... Dangos... ¿Eh? ¿Se fue? Que raro, ya había pagado por ellos... _

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

Si algo caracterizaba a Konoha era su gran mercado, donde puedes encontrar desde mascaras hasta la fruta y cortes mas frescos y finos de la región. En especial los Martes, es el mejor día de la semana para ir pues no hay tanta gente como el fin de semana y la mercancía esta tan fresca como el lunes día en que suelen surtir el mercado.

Y eso era algo que pocos aprovechaban, como Kakashi por ejemplo. Al vivir solo tuvo que asumir todos los labores y pendientes del hogar en su tiempo libre, Minato-Sensei estaba en una misión por lo que su entrenamiento se había cancelado hasta nuevo aviso y planeaba aprovecharlo para surtir su despensa esta semana y de paso comprar cajas de galletas o a ver qué, Uchiha-Oba-Chan lo había estado alimentando los últimos días y lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecer era llevar alguna merienda o bocadillo para ella y Obito.

\- Me pregunto si tendrán los mismos gustos _

\- ¡Kakashi-Kun! _

La voz de su compañera atrajo su atención, de alguna forma siempre terminaban encontrándose.

\- Rin, Buenos días _

\- ¡Buenos días Kakashi-Kun! ¿Vas de compras? ¿Te puedo acompañar? Después podemos ir a comer algo ¡Es un día ideal para algo frío! Como unas malteadas _

Eso también era clasico, no importa cuantas escusas le diera a Rin esta siempre insiste en comer juntos.

\- No es necesario, ademas tengo planes _

Ya era rutina para él ir a cenar al barrio Uchiha, de paso y veía como seguían los ojos de Obito, ademas no soportaba estar tanto tiempo a solas con ella, era demasiado empalagosa para su gusto.

\- ¡Mi ex-eterno rival! _

Y para empeorar las cosas llego Gai, quizás no fue tan buena idea ir al mercado hoy. Un Chakra familiar se acerca junto al de Gai al voltear su mirada fue neutral pero su cerebro por otro lado... Eran Obito y Gai... Gai y Obito... ¿Tomados de la mano? ¡¿Que rayos?!.

\- # _Gai..._ # _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

No es que fuera débil o que estuviera fuera de forma ¡Pero es que ese idiota corre como bestia! ¡Estuvo corriendo como desquiciado llevándolo del brazo como muñeca de trapo! Aunque iban al Campo de Entrenamiento se alegra de haber encontrado al Baka de Kakashi y a Rin-Chan, al menos ahora su brazo podría descansar.

\- ¡Obito! ¿Que te paso? _

Y ahora la hacia preocupar, dirigió una mirada de molestia a Gai dandose cuenta de sus manos unidas ¡¿A qué hora?! Las separo rápidamente sacando una carcajada a Gai ¿Porque todos se reían de él hoy? Sus pensamientos fueron callados por el repentino brazo de Gai sobre sus hombros.

\- Ya que no quieres perder contra el gran Gai decidí encontrar un mejor rival ¡Vamos a estar entrenando y compitiendo todo el día y toda la noche si es necesario! _

\- ¡¿Que?! _

¡Nunca dijo nada de eso! ¡Nunca acepto nada! ¡Bien! ¡Si quiere terminar en el hospital ¿Quien es él para negarle tal privilegio?

Sin embargo su furia fue cortada por una tranquila voz:

\- Una vuelta a la aldea, si ganas diré que eres mejor que yo, pero si yo gano admites que soy el mejor ¿Que dices? __

La sorpresa lleno a los tres ninjas, siempre era Gai el que retaba a Hatake nunca al revés.

\- ¡Yo tambien! _

\- No. Solo Gai y yo _

=+=+=+=+=+=

Los cuatro niños se encontraban sobre las cabezas de los Hokages en una improvisada linea de meta realizada con tinta de pergamino, Obito y Rin iban a ser testigos mientras que Gai y Kakashi correrán.

Rin avanzó unos pasos posicionándose entre ambos competidores. 

\- ¡En sus marcas! ¡Listos! ¡Fuera! _

Apenas termino de hablar dos nubes de polvo pasaron a cada lado corriendo por la orilla de la aldea para rodear Konoha y regresar.

Obito se acerco a la orilla y se sentó con la vista rumbo a las dos líneas de tierra, que lentos eran cuando niños...

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotarse el ojo que tenia parche.

\- Obito, ¿Me dejas revisarte? _

El varón asintió mientras Rin se agachaba frente a él tomando su caja de suministros de su cinturón y abriéndola.

\- * _Parches y Manzanilla... típico de Rin._..* _

El día que Obito se presento con su nuevo parche fue el mismo día que la Kunoichi había actualizado su suministro medico.

\- No debes preocuparte, se que Kakashi-Kun le ganara a Gai-Kun _

\- No es eso, si me hubieran dejado competir les haría comer mi polvo a ambos _

\- Con tu ojo así hubieras estado en desventaja _

\- Ya me acostumbre a ver con un ojo, les hubiera dado mas vergueza que les ganara así _

\- Quizás no te hubieras caído pero sin duda la tierra hubiera empeorado el estado de tu ojo _

No lo había pensado, pero igual ¡No necesita que nadie lo cuide! Pudo cuidarse solo por casi 20 años... Esta bien no fue el mejor ejemplo pero se mantuvo con vida... Olvidenlo. 

Un ruido a la lejanía llamo la atención de los niños

Ambos ninjas palidecieron al ver al par correr hacia ellos mientras se arrojaban piedras, ramas, fruta, basura, todo lo que hubiera en el camino, sin pensarlo se alejaron rápidamente del lugar con temor de volverse munición para alguno de los dos.

Cuando ambos cruzaron la meta dejaron de lanzarse objetos y pregutaron a sus aturnidos compañeros quien llego primero. A lo que ambos contestaron:

\- Creo que/Al parecer... ¿Kakashi?... _

Con una sonrisa arrogante el mencionado se despidió.

\- Nos vemos Gai _ 

Dejando a su, nuevamente, eterno rival deprimido Hatake prosiguió a tomar del brazo a Obito y regresar a la Villa.

\- ¡Eso fue increible! En verdad son rápidos, disculpa Gai-Kun pero... ¿Porque se arrojaban cosas? _

\- ¿Eso? ¡Ja! ¡Solo digamos que mientras corriamos encontré la debilidad de mi eterno rival! _

La depresión desapareció del cuerpo de Gai siendo reemplazada por renovada energía.

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Fin del Capítulo**

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cambie un poco mi nombre de Usuario! Ya se, ya se... no tengo perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo ¡Y sin avisar! La Uni me consumió, pero ya casi termino la tesis y si Dios me lo permite ¡En Agosto termino mi Carrera! Soy la futura Lic 😎 y tendré mas tiempo para actualizar, ahorita estaré escribiendo y actualizando en mis ratos libres como una forma de eliminar el estrés y aportar a esta bella parejita. Besos y bendiciones!


	6. 06: Debilidad (Kakashi Pov)

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Un pitido interrumpió su sueño, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y su alarma lo sabia.

Con pereza se levanto y apago el aparato, el que no tuvieran entrenamiento no quería decir que no vaya a hacer nada.

No ha tenido un sueño decente desde hace tiempo, no desde...

\- # _Necesito un baño_ # _

Apenas empezaba el día y los recuerdos negativos no iban a ser bienvenidos, suelen atraer lo negativo y en definitiva no quería eso.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Bañado, vestido, perfumado... y apenas eran las 05:00am. No tenía pendientes esta mañana, eso quiere decir que tiene tiempo para preparar un buen desayuno. De paso hace tiempo porque conociendo a Obito este no despertara hasta al rededor de las 10:00am sí tiene suerte, dormir tarde porque puede es lo que el Uchiha hace cuando no tienen misiones ni entrenamiento.

Ahora que lo pensaba ya tiene varios días desde que compro la despensa y según su memoria fue antes de irse a la ultima misión, ¿Porque no se habia acordado hasta ahora?

\- # _Porque estuve comiendo en casa de_ _Obito_ _..._ # _

Pensamiento acertado, ademas la abuela Uchiha si se sabe defender en la cocina.

\- # _Ojala sea de familia_ # _

En fin, algo comestible debe de haber.

_ # _No hay carne... el pollo huele raro... la verdura tiene baba..._ # _

Bien, la oportunidad de cocinar se esta reduciendo. Se acerca a los cajones de la cocina a buscar otra cosa como pasta por ejemplo pero es recibido por un extraño olor, al abrir una de las puertas se encuentra lo que parece ser una especie de piña radioactiva.

\- # _¿Porque la puse ahí?..._ _Oficialmente_ _no sirvo como ama de casa_...# _

Cerro la puerta en un intento de evitar que el olor se extendiera. Cuanto odiaba limpiar... pero si él no lo hacia nadie mas lo haría.

Fue por los utensilios de limpieza, al regresar su vista paro en la puertita...

\- # _Mejor empecemos con el refrigerador_ # _

Una vez limpio y desinfectado su vista se volvió a posar en esa puertita... siguió con la estufa, la mesa... de una vez la sala y su alcoba.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00am, no sintió pasar el tiempo. Se fue a cambiar de ropa y recoger su cartera, el martes era su día favorito para hacer las compras, el recuerdo de algo putrido en su cocina le llego a la mente, había olvidado limpiar el lugar al que había estado dando largas.

\- # _Cuando regrese lo hago_ # _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Si algo caracterizaba a Konoha era su gran mercado, donde puedes encontrar desde mascaras hasta la fruta y cortes mas frescos y finos de la región. En especial los Martes, es el mejor día de la semana para ir pues no hay tanta gente como el fin de semana y la mercancía esta tan fresca como el lunes día en que suelen surtir el mercado.

Y eso era algo que pocos aprovechaban, como Kakashi por ejemplo. Al vivir solo no le quedo de otra que asumir todos los quehaceres y pendientes del hogar en su tiempo libre, Minato-Sensei estaba en una misión por lo que su entrenamiento se había cancelado hasta nuevo aviso y planeaba aprovecharlo para invertir en su descuidada casa empezando con su despensa de esta semana y de paso comprar cajas de galletas o a ver qué, Uchiha-Oba-Chan lo había estado alimentando los últimos días y lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecer era llevar alguna merienda o bocadillo para ella y Obito.

\- # _Me pregunto si tendrán_ el _mismo paladar_ # _

\- ¡Kakashi-Kun! _

La voz de su compañera atrajo su atención, de alguna forma siempre terminaban encontrándose.

\- Rin, Buenos días _

\- ¡Buenos días Kakashi-Kun! ¿Vas de compras? ¿Te puedo acompañar? Después podemos ir a comer algo ¡Es un día ideal para algo frío! Como unas malteadas _

Eso también era clasico, no importa cuantas escusas le diera a Rin ella siempre insiste en comer juntos.

\- No es necesario, ademas tengo planes _

Ya era rutina para él ir a cenar al barrio Uchiha, así veía como seguían los ojos de Obito desde hace días que usaba un parche por la constante irritación, ademas no soportaba estar tanto tiempo a solas con Rin, era demasiado empalagosa para su gusto.

\- ¡Mi ex-eterno rival! _

Y para empeorar las cosas llego Gai, quizás no fue tan buena idea ir al mercado hoy. Un Chakra familiar se acerca junto al de Gai al voltear su mirada fue neutral pero su cerebro por otro lado... Eran Obito y Gai... Gai y Obito... ¿Tomados de la mano? ¡¿Que rayos?!

\- _#_ _¡_ _...!_ _#_ _

¡¿Desde cuando son tan cercanos?! ¡¿A que hora paso?! 

_ # _¡_ _Gai_ _!..._ # _

Dejo su molestia al lado al darse cuenta del estado del Uchiha, se veía agitado y algo sofocado, parecía que lo hubieran agarrado de muñeco de trapo. 

\- ¡Obito! ¿Que te paso? _

La preocupación en la voz de Rin confirmo sus sospechas ¿Que se le había metido a Gai ahora? Sus pensamientos fueron callados por el repentino brazo de Gai sobre los hombros de Obito, su pregunta fue respondida:

\- Ya que no quieres perder contra el gran Gai decidí encontrar un mejor rival ¡Vamos a estar entrenando y compitiendo todo el día y toda la noche si es necesario! _

\- ¡¿Que?! _

¡¿"Todo el día"?! ¡Hasta cree que lo permitirá! ¡¿"Noche"?! ¡Sobre su cadáver!... Lo peor es que aunque quisiera, y en verdad quería, no podía matar a Gai... En especial porque lo que decía no era con las intenciones que su inocente imaginación le hacia creer, aun así no lo quería cerca del portador del Sharingan, debía mantenerlo lejos de Obito.

A pesar de estar furioso junto toda la paciencia que le quedaba y hablo con una voz tranquila, casi hueca: 

\- Una vuelta a la aldea, si ganas diré que eres mejor que yo, pero si yo gano admites que soy el mejor ¿Que dices? __

La sorpresa lleno a los tres ninjas, ya esperaban algo así pero siempre era Gai el que retaba nunca al revés.

\- ¡Yo tambien! _

\- No. Solo Gai y yo _

  
Esto era mas que una carrera, sabia la ignorancia de Obito al tema pero aun así iba a demostrar que era mejor que el chico bellota*.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Los cuatro niños se encontraban sobre las cabezas de los Hokages en una improvisada linea de meta realizada con tinta de pergamino, Obito y Rin iban a ser testigos mientras que Gai y Kakashi corren.

\- ¡En sus marcas! ¡Listos! ¡Fuera! _

Apenas termino Rin de hablar dos nubes de polvo pasaron a sus lados rumbo a la orilla de la aldea para rodear Konoha y regresar.

Apenas llevaban unos segundos y Gai ya estaba aburrido con ese silencio tan pesado, mejor rompía el hielo o se dormirá corriendo.

\- ¡¿Listo para quedar cegado con las llamas de mi juventid?! _

Su respuesta fue una fría mirada y mas silencio.

\- ¡Entiendo! ¡Estas enojado porque te cambie por un mejor rival! ¡Me imagino cuan doloroso debe ser! ¡Pero descuida! ¡El tiempo que pasemos juntos convertirá el capullo de nuestra chispa en una ardiente llama de la juvent-!... _

Una rana del bosque se estrello contra su rostro, quien la lanzo no fue lo que le dejo sorprendido, si no lo que le grito después:

\- ¡NO SE ACERCARÁ NADA TUYO A SU CAPULLO! _

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió la cara de Gai, ¡El no hablaba de "ese" capullo! ¿Como puede alguien confundirse con eso? Eso quiere decir... ¡Kakashi ni atención le estaba poniendo!

  
Esperen... ¿Kakashi es...? ¡¿Kakashi esta?!... ¡¿Porque nadie le dijo?!

Mas objetos siguieron chocando contra su rostro, piedras, ramas, basura... Todo lo que tuvieran al alcance, Gai dejo de lado la salida del closet de su rival y comenzó a esquivar y tomar lo que tuviera al alcance, ¡Si Kakashi quería aventar cosas él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados! Ya después aclarará detalles.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

A la lejanía se vio un par de ninjas que palidecieron al ver al par correr hacia ellos mientras se arrojaban todo lo que hubiera en el camino, sin pensarlo se alejaron rápidamente del lugar con temor de volverse munición para alguno de los dos.

Cuando ambos cruzaron la meta dejaron de lanzarse objetos y pregutaron a sus aturnidos compañeros quien llego primero. A lo que ambos aun asustados contestaron:

\- Creo que... ¿Kakashi?... _

Con una sonrisa arrogante el mencionado se despidió.

\- Nos vemos Gai _ 

Dejando a su, nuevamente, eterno rival deprimido Hatake prosiguió a tomar del brazo a Obito y regresar a la Villa.

\- ¡Eso fue increible! En verdad son rápidos!... Oye Gai-Kun pero ¿Porque se arrojaban cosas? _

\- ¿Eso? ¡Ja! ¡Solo digamos que mientras corriamos encontré la debilidad de mi eterno rival! _

La depresión desapareció del cuerpo de Gai siendo reemplazada por renovada energía.

¡Recupero a su eterno rival y hasta descubrió que su posesivo amor hacia Obito Uchiha le hacia perder la compostura! ¡Encontro una debilidad!

No la usaría para el mal claro esta... Y posiblemente sean pocos los que la sepan ¡Pero ahora sabía como convencerlo de aceptar sus retos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>Aclaraciones<<
> 
> Chico Bellota: Un sobrenombre inventado por mi que hace referencia a Gai cuando era niño, si vieron el relleno deben saber que durante su juventud en uno de sus retos que hicieron era sobre quien tenia el pene mas grande... ¿El ganador? Solo digamos que el de Gai parecía (Sí no es que aún parece) una Bellota.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------
> 
> ¿Que les parece? A mi me gusto como quedo... es corto pero me siento satisfecha...
> 
> Que tengan bella semana~


	7. 07: Actuar

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
\- ¿Porque no nos esperamos a que Gai cumpliera su parte del reto? ¡Perdió! _

\- Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar lo obvio _

Típico de Kakashi, siempre dejando de lado la diversión con tal de verse genial incluso eligiendo fruta en el mercado con un intento de mirada calculadora.

\- ¿Cual mango crees que sea mejor? Está esta en su punto pero esta todavía le falta pero huele a que va a estar mas dulce _

Un sentimiento de extrañeza lo invadió, este definitivamente no era su día.

\- ¿Cuando vas a comerla? _

\- No estoy seguro, pero debo incluir frutas y verduras en mi dieta _

\- Entonces lleva a la que le falta madurar _

Kakashi obediente puso la fruta en la canasta que llevaba en el brazo, tomo la lista de su bolsillo para marcar el mango y procedió a tomar dos tomates y los comenzó a examinar con la misma determinación que los mangos anteriores. Obito ya irritado le quito una de las verduras.

\- Lleva está _

La puso en la canasta, seguido le metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón a Kakashi quitándole la lista de compras provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del mas bajo, mas el Uchiha no se dio cuenta de la reacción, pues estaba mas ocupado regañandose mentalmente por tal acto impulsivo e intimo ¿Que tiene en la cabeza?

\- ¡Obito-Chan! ¿Que te trae por aquí? Uchiha-San suele hacer sus compras el jueves _

El recuerdo fugaz de la señorita dueña del puesto llego a su mente.

\- ¡Satsuyi-San! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Como ha estado? _

\- Muy bien tesoro ¿Y tu? Uchiha-San me dijo que tu ojo te ha estado dando problemas, no sabes lo asustadas que estábamos cuando supimos que estuviste en el hospital, de no ser porque solo dejaban pasar a familiares nos hubieras tenido seguido ahí _

Un sentimiento de culpa lo atravesó ¿Como pudo olvidar a tantas personas? Y sin embargo le paso lo mismo que con Akane-Oba-Chan, apenas las vio supo quienes eran.

\- ¡Disculpa! Mi nombre es Satsuyi Yuri, un placer _

Cuando noto la presencia de Kakashi no tardo en presentarse en son de disculpa.

\- No se preocupe, el placer es mío. Soy Hatake Kakashi, amigo de Obito-Kun  
_

  
\- ¡Aww! Que caballero, por favor cuida de Obito-Kun _

\- Lo haré _

Acepto en una reverencia mientras el Uchiha selecciona rápidamente las frutas y verduras pendientes.

\- ¡Llevaremos solo esto! _

  
\- Veamos... serían ¥790 _

  
\- ¡Nos vemos Satsuyi-San! ¡Conserve el cambio! _

Le entrego ¥800 y salio corriendo llevándose a Kakashi del brazo, llevarse del brazo a las personas se esta haciendo común.

Una vez con las frutas siguieron con legumbres, carne, pasta, aseo del hogar y finalmente a la panadería.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Con la ayuda de Obito compro algunos dulces y presentes para llevar la próxima vez que cene en el barrio Uchiha.

\- No creo que sea necesario, cuando Oba-Chan hace las cosas no las hace para recibir algo _

\- Ahora lo sé, pero quiero agradecerle de alguna forma _

Una vez con las compras ambos jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente rumbo al hogar Hatake.

Nunca había tenido una relación cercana a Kakashi, y aun asi sin hacer nada se ha vuelto cercano a él. Kakashi se ha abierto a una escoria como él...

Cuando llegaron entraron a la casa dejando las bolsas en la mesa mientras Kakashi procedía a guardar las compras. Apenas abrió la puerta de la alacena un olor nauseabundo lleno la cocina, había una piña notoriamente fermentada.

\- ¡¿Que hace eso ahí?! _

\- No tenia espacio en el refrigerador... Ya la había olvidado ¿Quieres Tepache*? _

\- Dame espacio _

Este es un Kakashi que no conocía, el Kakashi que no se veía en publico.

Una vez que termino de limpiar la alacena le pidió a Kakashi que le pasara todo lo enlatado y lo que estuviera en caja. Una vez que termino se percató de que en la mesa seguía la carne ¡Rayos! Había olvidado lo refrigerado.

\- Mientras terminas ire a mandar un mensaje _

El que Bakakashi lo dejara solo guardando su comida en su cocina, aunque suene raro, lo había aliviado.

No es que le guste hacer tareas del hogar pero necesitaba distraerse, la repentina confianza que parecían tener lo incomodaba y al mismo tiempo le gustaba... 

El ruido de la estufa siendo encendida llamo su atención.

\- ¿Te gusta el Sukiyaki con carne o lo prefieres con Tofu? _

¿Quien dijo que cenaria con él? Los gruñidos de su estomago le impidieron negarse.

\- Me gusta con Tofu... _

Compraron ingredientes, nada instantáneo, eso quiere decir que sabe cocinar ¿Verdad?

¿Cocinar? ¡La cena! ¡Hoy le tocaba cocinar! Y ni le pidió permiso a su Abuela para ausentarse. 

\- No le avise a Oba-Chan _

\- Ya le envíe un clon de sombra como mensajero, le invite a comer pero se negó, menciono algo sobre unos Dangos... pero no entendí bien _

¡Esa vieja! Ahora que lo piensa Gai le debe ¥300 por los Dangos que quedaron olvidados, lo bueno es que ya los había pagado, eso le ahorrará vergüenza la próxima vez que compre.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

\- ¡Itadakimasu! _

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, tomaron sus palillos y Obito fue el primero en comenzar a comer y quedó impresionado. 

\- ¡Sabes cocinar! _

\- Eso es grosero... _

\- Me refería a que ya te puedes casar _

\- ¿Me estas dando el si? _

El tema que habían dejado de lado al fin salio.

\- ¿De donde sacas eso? Antes no te interesaba nada de lo que hacia y ahora hasta indirectas me lanzas _

\- Nunca e sido bueno con la gente, pero cuando estuve a punto de perderte entendí que la forma en que me expresaba hacia ti no fue la correcta, quiero cambiar eso _

\- ¿Que dirán de tí? _

\- Ya no me interesa la opinión de los demas _

\- * _Y nunca mas lo_ _hará*_ _ Piensa Obito recordando las pocas veces que lo vio en su versión adulta en la cual solía leer un famoso libro restringido de edad... en publico sin descaro alguno.

\- ¿Te molesta? _ Preguntó Kakashi refiriéndose a sus comentarios _ Lo suelo hacer cuando el momento lo permite, me gustan tus reacciones _

Bajo su mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro, Obito trago en seco, eso obviamente fue planeado.

\- ...No es necesario _

Se apresuro a seguir comiendo. No es que le gustara el rostro de Kakashi, digo no es feo... Pero ¡Vamos! Quizás ni Minato-Sensei conocía su cara y el hecho de verla... Comenzó a toser.

_ ¿Estas bien? _

Al ver a Kakashi apunto de pararse se adelanto y pregunto por el baño, tan pronto lo señalo entro en el cerrando la puerta. Kakashi solto una pequeña risa.

\- Cuando estes tranquilo me avisas _

Con una sonrisa se sentó a terminar de comer.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
_**Dentro del baño...** _

Obito estaba recargado en la puerta hecho una bolita en el piso.

\- # _Sin_ _la mascara es peor_ # _

Solo el recordar la escena se sentía abochornado.

Lo que le preocupada son las misiones, si tenían misiones y se portaba así no se iba a poder concentrar, después de todo se trataba de Kakashi. Este sin duda es un castigo divino.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Al mismo tiempo en la Torre del Hokage: Un grupo de tres Jounin entregaba el reporte de su última misión.

\- Bien hecho, el éxito de esta misión sin duda fortalecerá nuestro acuerdo de paz con la aldea del viento. Pueden retirarse, excepto Minato-Kun _

Una vez que los otros Jounin se fueron el Hokage procedió a darle el aviso de una nueva misión.

\- Con todo el respeto Hokage-Sama, no creo que mi equipo este listo para una misión de rango "A"... No hace mucho Obito fue dado de alta, creí que sería más tiempo el que tomaría el que regresarán a misiones _

\- Así iba a ser el plan pero hubo cambio de planes. Entiendo que siguen sensibles por lo que paso en su ultima misión rango "A", pero también debe entender que es inútil retrasar lo inevitable, mas en estos tiempos de Pos-guerra _

Minato sabía que tenía razón, hubo muchas pérdidas y bajas debido a la guerra, si la Villa quiere recuperarse pronto debe esforzarse por nivelar de nuevo el rutmo empezando por el trabajo. Lo cual incluye las misiones. 

\- Lo entiendo, les haré llegar el aviso y estaremos listos al amanecer _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

\- Obito da lo mejor de tí y te espero en casa. Si me sales con otra sorpresa te voy a partir la... que te dolerá hasta el acta de nacimiento _

Obito soltó una ligera risa mientras se terminaba de poner sus botas ¿Como pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin ella? Su abuela era única.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte Oba-Chan _

Hoy tenían una misión y no planeaba llegar tarde, eso y que sentía el Chakra de Bakakashi acercarse y no quería que se topara con Oba-Chan, esos dos juntos son una tormenta de emociones que en verdad no le agradaba. Se despidió abriendo la puerta mas antes de poderla atravesar una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

_ No olvides los Obentos: Uno para ti y... _

\- ¡Kakashi ya se! _

\- ¿Que sabes? _

La repentina pregunta lo asusto ¿Que le costaba ir con el resto del equipo a esperarlo como todo ninja normal? Ah... cierto... hablamos de Bakakashi.

Antes de que su Oba-Chan dijera algo salio corriendo a una velocidad normal para su aparente edad con rumbo al punto de encuentro.

\- Que tenga buen día Uchiha-Oba-Chan _

Kakashi se despidió en una reverencia antes de ir tras su compañero de equipo.

\- Esta juventud _ Murmuró con cariño mientras regresaba a la casa.

=+=+=+=+=+=

\- ¡Minato-Sensei! _

Saludo Rin llegando al campo de entrenamiento, su punto de encuentro.

\- Hola Rin-Chan ¿Lista para la misión? _

-Yo debería preguntar eso Sensei, apenas regreso ayer y ya le asignaron otra misión ¡Y de cuatro días! ¿Si pudo descansar? _

\- Esa misión no fue dificíl, y esta consta de llevar Información a la aldea de Iwagakure _

\- Así es, la única razón por la es rango "A" es por la situación de la guerra _ Aclaro el Hokage llegando acompañado de Lady Tsunade.

\- ¡Hokage-Sama! No era necesario que viniera aun es temprano, si gusta nosotros lo vamos a buscar en un rato a su oficina _

\- No es necesario Minato-Kun, no me molesta esperar un poco. Ademas Tsunade va a darle una pequeña revisión a Obito-Kun y yo necesito algo de aire fresco _

Minato y Rin asistieron algo preocupados, conociendo a Obito... y para rematar Kakashi tampoco a llegado...

\- ¿Como a estado Obito-Kun? No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él desde que fue dado de alta _

Pregunto tranquila Lady Tsunade, aunque por dentro estaba furiosa, ese Idiota no había ido a revisarse ni una vez al hospital, desde que propuso la tontería del parche no la busco para darle seguimiento a su ojo.

\- ¿Obito-Kun? _ Rin fue la primera en contestar _ Casi no lo e visto, ya no pasa tiempo conmigo... se ve bien, es solo... que es repentino... _

\- Si, los entrenamientos que he estado diseñando... es como si no le interesara... _

\- # _Asi_ _que por eso no_ _quería_ _que les pusiera la_ _misión_ _... ese idiota..._ # _ Pensó el Tercero con rabia, una sola instrucción le dio y no pudo cumplirla, justo como suponía Tsunade... Vaya Ninja.

\- ¡Buenos días! _

Saludaron los miembros faltantes llegando a tiempo para alivio de sus compañeros.

\- Yo les daré los detalles de la misión mientras Tsunade revisa a Obito-Kun, ya después lo ponen al corriente _

Asintió el equipo Minato, una vez que Obito y Tsunade estuvieron alejados lo suficiente esta le jalo ambos cachetes al mas joven.

\- ¡¿"Distante conmigo"?¡ ¡¿"No le interesa el entrenamiento"?! ¡¿Que parte de actuar normal no entendiste mocoso estupido?! _

\- ¡Sueltame vieja borracha! _

Soltó sus mejillas al tiempo que retiraba el parche de su ojo para revisar su estado.

\- Te dije que el parche no era buena idea, ¡Y lo llevas todo el tiempo! Al menos lo hubieras usado solo en exterior, por no ventilar tu ojo terminaste desarrollado infección _

Con su mano derecha rodeada de Chakra comenzó a tratar la infección mientras que con la izquierda sacaba un frasco de su bolsa. Únto un poco en su ojo aun con la mano cubierta de Chakra.

\- Esto ayudara a tratar la infección, limpias tu ojo y úntas un poco antes de acostarte y despues de levantarte. Y cada que estés en interior ventila ese ojo, no seas terco _

Le entrego el frasco y le puso un nuevo parche.

\- ¿Que dices Tsunade? ¿Esta en condiciones para la misión? _

Se acerco el Hokage seguido del resto del equipo Minato.

\- Necesitara cumplir con el tratamiento... Pero si, tiene mi aprobación _

\- Eso seria todo, nos vemos en unos días si todo sale según lo planeado. Suerte en su misión _

Tanto Lord Hokage como Lady Tsunade desaparecieron en nubes de polvo.

\- Obito-Kun, tu llevaras el pergamino, contiene información confidencia sobre la alianza. Lo entregamos al Tsuchikage y regresamos. ¿Alguna duda equipo? _

\- ¡No Sensei! _

\- Andando _

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Fin del Capítulo**

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>Aclaraciones<<
> 
> Tepache: Es una bebida fresca típica de México. Esta hecha de Piña, se pone a fermentar la cáscara de la piña en agua unos días y el azúcar se puede agregar junto o después de fermentarla, lo que se toma es el liquido ¡Mega recomendada!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------
> 
> ¿Que tal? Me gusta el rumbo que esto esta tomando, trato de hacer a los personajes lo mas fieles posible a los originales ¡Esperen grandes sorpresas! Próxima actualización en camino, ¡Que tengan una excelente tarde/noche/día!


	8. 08: Amable (Obito Pov)

  
**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Iwagakure... La peor Aldea de la Tierra... ¿Ese anciano ya era Kage en este tiempo? Es lo mas seguro ¿Se va a topar con él? Para su desgracia: sin duda.

\- Si mis cálculos son correctos llegaremos a Iwagakure en una hora ¿Que es lo mejor en esta situación? ¿Descansar un rato o resistir hasta llegar a la aldea mas cercana? _

El calor en este lugar era abrazador, claro que no se compara con Sunagakure pero eso no lo hace mas tolerable. Aun falta al menos un par de horas para el anochecer, pero en estos tiempos de guerra lo mejor era no confiarse y avanzar hasta la aldea mas cercana, al menos para ellos cuyo equipo era fácilmente subestimable y por consecuencia blanco inmediato, desventajas de tener cuerpo de niño.

\- Resistir, avanzar y no confiarse. _

\- Excelente Kakashi-Kun _

Si fuera Tobi hubiera hecho un escándalo seguido de "¡Si! ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai es tan listo! ¡Tan genial! ¡Yo quiero ser como mi Sempai~! ¡Me haré un bigote con la crema de rasurar~!" Y luego Sempai me haría volar por los cielos ¡Es tan divertido hacerlo enojar! ¡Enojado parece una mujer en su periodo! 

\- ... _

Cierto, este es Bakakashi... ¿Como reaccionaria Kakashi si le hiciera una escena así?

\- ... _

Lo mejor será poner atención en el camino, lo ultimo que necesita es perderme por ir acumulando mas traumas a su historial clínico.

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

Bueno no es el paraíso que imaginada pero tampoco es un desierto, la vegetación era pobre a simple vista y el aire sofocante por tanto polvo que venia con el.

\- Por favor no se queden atrás, para los extranjeros es fácil perderse _

¿Y como no? ¿Esta villa no conoce las paletas de colores? Casi todos llevan ropa cuyo color es una variedad del marrón las casas son color marrón, el suelo es marrón , todo marrón... debería llamarse la aldea escondida entre el marrón.

El joven nos guió por media aldea hasta llegar a un alto edificio donde nos llevo hasta a una sala de espera para aguardar en lo que el Kage se desocupa, la joven secretaria (No le calculo mas de 19) nos trajo Té, Café y galletas.

Casualmente todo de tonalidades Marrón... Wii... Nótese el sarcasmo... 

Como buenos niños normales que son: Rin y Obito se apresuraron a comer mientras que recorrían con los ojos todo el lugar antes de ser regañados por ya saben quién. 

\- Estamos en una misión rango A, compórtense _

\- Esta bien Kakashi, a decir verdad yo también estoy curioso ¡Es la primera vez que vengo a Iwagakure! _

\- * _¡Ja! Toma esa Kakashi_ * _ Pensó divertido Obito, al menos durante las misiones actúa como en sus recuerdos. 

La señorita secretaria, muy atenta y modesta al hablar (cabe decir), les comunico que ya podían entrar a la oficina del Kage.

El Uchiha se apresuro a agradecerle para molestia del Hatake. 

\- ¡Muchas gracias por su atención señorita! ¡El té y las galletas estuvieron deliciosas! _

\- Es un placer, yo las preparo todos los días. Un cumplido siempre es bien recibido. _

\- Es grosero hacer esperar a un Kage _ Kakashi empuja a Obito apresurandolo a la oficina del Kage. 

Al ver al Kage de espaldas agradeció que no viera tal escena y tuvo pensamientos sensurados al no poderle gritar sus verdades al grosero de Hatake. 

Minato-Sensei y Rin-Chan entran tras ellos mientras las puertas se cerraban. 

\- Mi nombre es Ōnoki, soy el Sandaime Tsuchikage de Iwagakure, traen algo para mi si no me equivoco. _

Obito da un par de pasos adelante mientras saca el pergamino para entregarlo, justo cuando lo toma el Sandaime lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Sin apartar la mirada toma el rollo. 

\- Lord Hokage me mando un mensaje por Halcón con la descripción de su equipo, en estos tiempos de guerra uno no debe confiar fácilmente, ¿Cierto Tobi? _

_ ¡Obito! ¡Mi nombre es Obito! _

Me apresuro a correguirlo, este anciano también recuerda ¿Por que los viejos decrépitos no lo mencionaron?

Esperen, ¿La aldea le envió un Halcón? ¿No pudo haber mandado también el pergamino? ¿Que llevaron realmente?

\- ¿Enserio? Te queda mejor Tobi... Este rollo se queda conmigo pero mañana les entregaré otro para su Kage, ¿O prefieren partir hoy? _

\- Mañana esta bien, mi equipo necesita descansar, la nueva ruta que trazarón es mas segura pero también larga _

\- Ni lo digas, las misiones ahora tardan mas por el tiempo de traslado que por el rango de la misión, pero algo me dice que esto terminará pronto pueden retirarse. El pergamino estará listo mañana a las 7, descansen que mañana les toca un largo viaje _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

_**Obito Pov** _

Kakashi y yo terminamos compartiendo habitación mientras que Minato- Sensei tiene su propio cuarto al igual que Rin, según Bakakashi solo había tres habitaciones disponibles...

\- Mi Futón es incomodo _

\- ... _

Después de abandonar la oficina del Kage la señorita secretaria nos recomendó este Hotel, la habitación tiene baño propio y buena ventilación, ademas incluye desayuno tipo buffet y tiene un precio accesible... ¿Y este idiota se queja del Tatami? 

No lo hizo... No lo puedo creer... ¡Lo hizo!

\- ¡Fuera de mi futón! _

\- El tuyo es mas cómodo _

\- ¡Son iguales! _

¿No planea moverse? ¡Bien! Si el no se cambia yo si. Me acomodo en su futón y justo cuando relajo el cuerpo siento una incómodo presencia en mi espalda.

\- ¿Ahora que? _

\- Me equivoque, el mio es mas cómodo. Pero como soy una persona amable y humilde estoy dispuesto a dejarte dormir conmigo esta noche, pero si tratas de propasarte conmigo... Se amable por favor _

# _Que_ _alguien_ _me mate..._ #

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Fin del Capítulo**

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo Nuevo Publicado! ¡Estén atentos que el próximo capitulo que no tarda! Cualquier detalle que se me haya paso (Horrografia, caligrafía... etc) es bien recibida.
> 
> ¡Estamos en contacto! ¡Besos! ❤😘


	9. 09: Amable (Kakashi Pov)

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Veamos esto no es tan dificil, ¿A quien le puedo pedir orientación?

"Minato-Sensei": Demasiado despistado.

"Kushina-San": Se burlara de mi.

"Sensei de la Academia": Ni de su nombre me acuerdo.

"Lord Hokage": Es un senil.

"Biblioteca": Muy poco del tema (Lo se, ya leí todos los libros de 2 a 5 veces).

"Puesto de revistas": Tienen pura novela, ya tengo suficiente con el drama de Obito muchas gracias... pero viendo las pocas opciones que tengo creo que es lo mejor, al menos de momento.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Justo como el creía, nada de utilidad... ¿Las chicas en verdad compran esto? ¡Como si calculando la compatibilidad sirviera de algo! 

El puesto estaba lleno de chicas, señoras y uno que otro muchacho, se notaba que el sustento del negocio eran los mangas.

\- ¿Problemas con tu novia? _

\- ¡Jiraya-Sama! _

Se apresura a hacer una reverencia, el estar en la presencia de un Sannin no es cosa del diario, debe dar una buena impresión.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Susuki-San! ¿Ya llego el nuevo número? _

\- ¡Jiraya-Sama! ¡Si! ¡Enseguida se lo traigo! _

\- Viendo la sección que revisas supongo que el famoso Kakashi-Kun al fin puso su atención en una dama ¿Y bien? ¿Como se llama? _

\- Obito, y es hombre _

La sorpresa se instalo en el rostro de Jiraya antes de que un leve sonrojo invadiera su rostro.

\- ¡Aquí tiene Jiraya-Sama! _ 

El empleado le entrego una bolsa de papel la cual, según su forma, tenia un libro en su interior.

El mayor se apresuro a pagar antes de quitarle la revista de chicas a Kakashi y caminar guiando al menor hacia el Este, esto se puso interesante.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier metiche problemático, se sentó en el suelo bajo un árbol y el Hatake tomo asiento frente a él.

\- Veamos, ¿Que movimientos has hecho con él? _

No es la asesoría que el Hatake tenia en mente pero mínimo de desahogo le ha de servir.

\- Hace dos-tres semanas le dije que lo quería como compañero de vida, voy a cenar con él y su abuela casi a diario y cada que tenemos entrenamiento paso por él. Una vez limpiamos juntos mi casa y le prepare la cena, le gusta como cocino y me propuso matrimonio _

\- ...¿En dos semanas? _

Ante el asentimiento del menor Jiraya no pudo disimular la sorpresa ¡Unas pocas semanas! ¡Este mocoso es un maestro!

\- Por lo que cuentas todo parece marchar bien ¿Para que necesitabas las revistas? _

\- Nos llevamos bien y nos complementados en varias cosas asi que no creo que tengamos problemas en un par de años cuando vivamos juntos, sin embargo yo no solo siento atracción sentimental... _

Un escalofrío atravesó a Jiraya ¿Este mocoso no será?...

\- ...Últimamente mi deseo sexual a estado despertanto, no es de extrañarse después de todo estoy pasando por la pubertad pero no parece ser lo mismo con Obito... ¿Porque solo mis hormonas se alteran? ¿Porque las de él no? ¿Acaso no no soy su tipo? ¿Que puedo hacer? _

¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? ¡Este mocoso no es un maestro es un Precoz! 

\- #¡ _Esas no son preocupaciones de un niño! ¡Deja eso para los viejos solteros como yo_!... # _

Claro que no podía decirlo así, el chico en verdad parecia preocupado... ¡El no tenia tacto con los mocosos curiosos! ¡De haber sabido no se le había asercado!

\- ¿Que me recomienda? _

\- # _Piensa... piensa... ¿Como me libro de esto?... haber.... ¡Eso es!_ # _

Procede a revisar su ropa hasta encontrar entre los pliegues de su túnica un libro ligeramente grueso.

\- ¡Aquí tienes! ¡Esto resolverá todos tus problemas! _

Kakashi toma el libro, pero antes de abrirlo ve una advertencia en la esquina de la portada que llama su atención.

\- Jiraya-Sama, este libro es para mayores-... _

\- ¡A problemas mayores! ¡Soluciones mayores! Lo que tienes es mas común de lo que piensas, yo cuando tenia tu edad pase por algo similar y gracias a un Sensei de buen corazón que me dio mi primer libro pude sobrevivir. No es el mismo autor pero estoy seguro que te servira, eso si: te recomiendo usarlo en el baño _

Kakashi rápido entendio a que se referia, antes de poder decir algo el mayor se puso de pie.

\- ¡Ahora que he hecho mi buena acción del viaje puedo ir a lo que sigue! ¡Suerte muchacho! _

Jiraya se apresuro a irse, lo ultimo que queria era que el mocoso le saliera con una duda ¡O peor! ¡Otro problema! Al menos aprendió una gran lección "No meterse en problemas ajenos".

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
_**Unas horas mas tardes...** _

  
Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el baño de su casa, con una libreta de notas, un par de marca-textos y varias etiquetas separadoras de colores sobre la taza del baño la cual se había convertido en una improvisada mesa.

El libro que le fue entregado no era una novela como habia pensado, ¡Era una recopilación de técnicas! 15 capitulos, cada uno narrando un escenario diferente pero todos con el mismo resultado.

\- Veamos... un baño publico... demasiados testigos el que sigue... ¿Sobre la copa de un arbol? Atrevido... pero tentador... _

Despues de dar un rapido vistazo al ultimo capitulo leido tomó una etiqueta y la pego en la esquina superior de la hoja, en la parte sobresaliente de la etiqueta anoto la palabra "Posible" ahora a revisar la siguiente técnica.

\- # _Esto seria mas_ _fácil_ _si estuviera en la mesa de la cocina... pero si Jiraya-_ _Sama_ _recomendó_ _el baño por algo a de ser_... # _

Y así el joven Hatake paso toda la noche en el baño donde literalmente estuvo estudiando el libro de "Tecnicas" que le fue confiado por uno de los Ninjas mas poderosos que ha conocido.

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**(General Pov)**

  
_**Dos días después...** _

Por alguna razón Obito y Kakashi comparten habitación mientras que Minato tiene su propio cuarto al igual que Rin, por suerte cuando el ninja de menor altura se ofreció a adelantarse al hotel y pedir las habitaciones alcanzó a pagar las tres y distribuirlas. 

Cuando el resto del equipo llego se alegro de alcanzar habitaciones, a Rin le gustaba su espacio personal así que agradeció la consideración de su compañero de equipo, Obito no parecía del todo alegre por el acomodo pero no se quejo.

El unico que parecia no estar convencido fue Minato-Sensei al cual le pareció extraño, después de todo pudieron haber pagado solo dos: Una para Rin y otra para los tres varones.

Pero al ver que nadie parecía molestarle este hecho (Y que él no había tenido que pagar nada) decidió no dar su ligeramente grosera opinión y decidió restarle importancia al asunto.

Una vez en el pasillo el equipo se dividió y cada quien fue a su habitación. Cuando Obito entro en su cuarto se apresuro a llegar al baño. 

Kakashi aprovecho la ausencia para cerrar las cortinas, preparar los Tatamis y sacar los Futones los cuales acomodo juntos dando la apariencia de ser individual.

Cuando llegó planeaba pedir una habitación para parejas ¡Incluso traía dinero extra por si las dudas! pero los nervios que aun no sabe como logro disimular frente al recepcionista no lo dejaron y termino pidiendo dos individuales basicos y uno compartido básico.

\- # _Tranquilo, respira... No es así como se debe desarrollar la_ _técnica_ _no.4 pero aun puede funcionar..._ # _

Se escuchaba que Obito estaba tomando una ducha, ya tomara una mañana. Se paro a un lado de la puerta del baño esperando la aparición de su compañero:

\- # _¡Bien!_ ¡ _Cuando salga!_ # _

Conforme el tiempo pasada el joven se ponía mas nervioso, cuando la regadera se detuvo se asusto, pero recordó que aun faltaba la tina... ¡¿Este cuarto tiene tina cierto?!

Sin pensarlo corrió a separar los Tatamis y Futones justo a tiempo para que Obito saliera.

\- Tengo sueño, hasta mañana. _

Kakashi abrió ligeramente la ventana tapándose con la profunda oscuridad de la noche ¿Cuanto tardo Obito en el baño?... Hora de cambiar de Técnica, la no.2 podría funcionar...

  
Se apresuró a preparar todo y una vez listo se metió en su futón.

\- ¿No te vas a bañar? _

\- Lo haré mañana, tuve una tarde agitada, no tengo humor _

\- ... _

Obito guardo silencio y se fue a acostar... Un anormal e incómodo silencio lleno la habitación... 

\- ... _

\- ... _

\- ... _

\- ... _

\- Mi Futón es incomodo _

\- ... _

Aprovechando que el Uchiha se acosto de lado se cambió de lugar en tiempo record, para molestia de su compañero.

\- ¡Fuera de mi Futón! _

\- El tuyo es mas cómodo _

\- ¡Son igualmes! _

Obito se cambio de futón, al ver que el peli-blanco no hizo afán de estar despierto se acomodo en una posición comoda, poco le duro el gusto...

\- ¿Ahora que? _

\- Me equivoque, el mio es mas cómodo. Pero como soy una persona amable y humilde estoy dispuesto a dejarte dormir conmigo esta noche, pero si durante la noche tratas de propasarte conmigo... Se amable por favor _

\- # _Aunque lo_ _único_ _que importa es que yo sea amable..._ # _ Completo mentalmente Kakashi. 

  
Obito le daba la espalda, es momento de aprovechar.

De pronto su cuerpo se puso rígido, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y los nervios invadieron su conciencia, no... ¡No ahora! ¡Es el momento! ¡Ahora o nunca! Lento pero seguro levanto su brazo, se preparo para abrazar por la cintura a Obito en tres... Dos... Uno...

Obito se levantó de golpe.

\- Olvidaba ponerme el medicamento de Lady Tsunade _

Ignorando a su compañero de cama supuestamente dormido se dirigió al baño donde había dejado su maleta para aplicarse la medicina.

A su espalda Kakashi pretendía dormir boca arriba, pero en realidad lo que hacia era recuperarse de un pre-infarto después de semejante susto ¡Por suerte Obito era un idiota! Si se hubiera dado cuenta...

\- # _Esto de crear ambiente es mas difícil de lo que parece..._ # _

Ya había tenido suficiente... ¡Tantas emociones, tan fuertes y en tan poco tiempo lo iban a terminar matando! Mejor era darle tiempo a todo... Podría buscar algún otro libro para informarse, solo debia conseguir una buena recomendación... Aunque Minato-Sensei ha de poder ayudarle... Pero es un tema tan vergonzoso...

Y sus preocupaciones no ayudaban... ¿Y si su sentir era en bano? Aunque Obito era muy expresivo y fácil de leer, eso hacía obvio que Obito le corresponde... o al menos eso quiere creer.

Con una opresión en el pecho decide que es mejor solo dormir.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Obito regresa a la habitación con un nuevo parche y un ligero olor a hierbas.

Su cama ya estaba libre, pero cuando giro su rostro hacia Kakashi se veía incomodo... Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cama de su extraño compañero. A pesar de todo Kakashi no era un mal chico, se esforzó tanto para poder dormir juntos que no pudo dejarlo así.

Se acomodo en su lado del futón... Kakashi no mintió al menos en un principio, que incomodo futón ¡Este Tatami debe ser viejo! ¡Y la almohada no esta mejor! Se removió hasta lograr encontrar una posición cómoda.

Termino de lado con vista hacia Kakashi, con un leve sonrojo se acerco un poco al mas bajo dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Finalmente había encontrado una posición cómoda para dormir.

Y Kakashi, que fingía dormir, pudo calmar tanto su corazón como sus miedos y se dejó llevar por morfeo. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Fin del Capítulo**

**=+=+=+=+=+=**


	10. 10: Unión

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
\- Aquí tiene Namikaze-Kun _

El Tsuchikage le entrego un nuevo pergamino al adulto del equipo.

\- Gracias Tsuchikage-Sama, agradecemos su hospitalidad _

\- Si todo sale según lo planeado nos volveremos a encontrar. Que tengan un buen viaje de regreso _

Con el pergamino en manos iniciaron su regreso a casa. En el viaje de regreso acordaron que ahora el rollo lo iba a llevar Rin, un largo camino los esperaba.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Para ser sincero me esperaba algo mas estresante como miradas amemazadoras, sentencias silenciosas o mínimo indirectas crueles y sutiles de parte del Kage...

\- * _Solía ser un patán egocéntrico...*_ ¿La guerra lo habrá cambiado? _

\- ¿Tu también escuchaste los rumores? _

Ante la pregunta de Minato-Sensei cayó en cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta... una tonalidad rojiza cubrió su rostro delantando su vergüenza ante tal descuido.

\- ¡Yo si! Escuche a unas Kunoichis hablar de eso, al parecer desde hace meses el Tsuchikage se a vuelto mas amable y consiente de los demás _

Rin no tardo en unirse a la conversación.

\- Les recuerdo que hablar de espaldas a otros es una falta de respeto _

\- No cuando son comentarios positivos Kakashi-Kun _ Aclara el Sensei. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

_**Horas mas tarde...** _

El viaje a sido callado y tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo... el silencio de sus compañeros confirma las sospechas de Obito: Están siendo seguidos.

Sus reflejos le advierten el peligro que se aserca por su izquierda, esquiva el ataque con facilidad al tiempo que activa su Sharingan pero antes de poder lanzar un contraataque siente como Kakashi lo jala hacia él al tiempo que Minato-Sensei lanza un ataque al enemigo.

\- Detecto cinco, no bajen la guardia _

No siento ni un Chakra familiar, es posible que solo sean ninjas a sueldo... ¿Es por el rollo?

El enemigo ataca de nuevo pero esta vez seguido de sus compañeros. Rápidamente damos batalla, cada quien tiene un rival ¿Que planea el quinto? ¡El rollo!

\- ¡¡Ah!! _

Rin es atacada y alejada de nosotros por dos enemigos, me apresuro a su lado al tiempo que los veo sacar un rollo. Apresuro mi velocidad para cubrir a Rin pero eso no evito que usaran el rollo, antes de saber que paso caí inconsciente sin saber muy bien la razón.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

\- ...nte hacen alg... _

La conciencia regresa a Obito. A pesar de sentirse entumido, se mantiene inmóvil para no alertar al dueño de la voz desconocida.

\- ...os, ¿Que hacem...? _

No es uno... Dos voces, una conversación... Debe concentrarse en las voces, saber que dicen, saber donde esta.

\- ...ajate. -

\- ¿Como quieres que me relaje? ¡Nos adelantamos! Cuando Madara se enter- _

\- La mocosa estaba fuera de la aldea, vimos la oportunidad y la tomamos. Obviamente él quería eso, sino ¿Para que nos hubiera mandado a vigilar meses antes de la fecha? _

\- Ese mocoso no era parte del plan, deberíamos matarlo antes de que él se entere _

\- Si seras idiota ¡Capturados un Uchiha! Solo mira su ropa ¿Sabes cual valioso es el Sharingan? _

Las voces comienzan a alejarse.

\- Bien, pero si algo sale mal n... _

Las voces están muy lejos para entender que dicen, se espera a dejar de oírlos antes de abrir lentamente los ojos.

\- # _¿Pero que?!..._ # _

Sus párpados no le responden, tampoco su boca, brazos y piernas. Siente su cuerpo, pero no puede moverlo.

\- # _¿Un Jutsu?_ # _

Fue secuestrado, inmovilizado, no siente el Chakra de Rin por ningún lado... Tsunade le romperá los huesos cuando se vuelvan a ver, no hay duda.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

\- ...Uch... ...chih... ...hiha... ¡Uchiha! _

Esa voz...

\- ¿Eh?... _

Esta recostado boca arriba sobre una superficie rocosa, ya no esta en donde sea que había estado antes. Aun no puede abrir los ojos, pero su boca ya le responde... algo es algo.

\- Un mocoso Uchiha con un estado de salud aceptable... Hubiera preferido uno un poco menos infantil pero tu Chakra sin duda es fuerte... y compatible... _

No hay duda, es la voz de Madara ¿Como? ¿Qué esta haciendo? Si resulta que también conserva sus recuerdos seria el colmo.

_ Amo, ¿Esta seguro? El sello fue pensado para la niña, no sabemos si el corazón del Uchiha lo soportará _

_ Su Chakra es poderoso, es fácil controlar a un niño y si controlo un portador del Sharingan la bestia sin duda estará bajo todo mi control. Y sino soporta el sello solo regresamos al plan original _

De eso hablaban los dos de antes, la línea de tiempo se vio alterada. Ese ataque... el secuestro de Rin se adelanto, se debieron llevar solo a Rin pero el se metió en medio y termino tomando el lugar de ella en los planes de Madara... Van a sellar al tres colas en él.

\- Comiencen _

Una oleada de calor lo rodea, no es un calor normal sino Chakra. Diferentes tipos de Chakra fluyen en su cuerpo concentrándose en un punto especifico de su pecho.

Sin poder contenerlo un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta, siente como si su pecho se quemara de dentro hacia fuera... Como poco a poco una energía extraña fluye a través de la dolorosa combinación de Chakra dentro de su pecho formando una especie de burbuja dentro de su corazón.

\- ¡Ya casi termina! ¡No pierdan la concentración! _

¿Esto es lo que vivió Rin? ¿Tuvo que pasar por esto? ¿Que mas habrá pasado? ¿Que clase de cosas habia pensado para que ella decidiera terminar todo de un impacto?

Una fuerte explosión hizo detener quienes fueran los tipos que estaban siguiendo las ordenes de Madara. Sintió como su cuerpo flasido caía en un golpe seco ¿Cuando fue elevado?

Un remolino de voces, golpes y ruidos familiares llegan a sus oídos, una gran batalla entre dos mandos opuestos a iniciado y el sigue sin poder moverse. Se concentra en las voces pero no logra distinguir nada.

El pecho le empieza a arder, justo en el punto donde antes el Chakra de esos tipos se había concentrado.

  
Gemidos de dolor salen de su boca, se esta volviendo insoportable... Una nueva oleada de Chakra inunda sunpecho, pero esta es diferente y conocida.

\- Trata de relajarte, tus flujos de Chakra están desgastados y necesito arreglar esto antes de que algo malo pase _

\- ¿Tsunade? ¿Arreglar que? ¿Que paso? _

La voz de Tsunade, a pesar de llegar a sus oídos, no era entendible. Concentrándose en sus ojos finalmente pudo abrirlos encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de esa persona.

\- Kakashi... ¿Porque pones esa cara?... _

Siempre que algo grande va a pasarle Kakashi esta ahí... Bueno o malo, le guste o no Kakashi esta ahí... Pero es imposible, Kakashi no tiene porque estar ahí ¿Era algo de su mente? ¿Sabia que iba a morir y su mente le mostro el rostro de Kakashi para despedirse por ultima vez? Y sino, si realmente estaba ahí solo significaba que en verdad era un Idiota... Obsesionarse con una escoria como él... Algo así no lo llevara a nada bueno... es una fruta podrida y eventualmente lo podrira, Kakashi esta destinado a grandes cosas... Merece mucho y el nunca podrá dárselo, nunca podrá darle calor, o una familia mucho menos un hogar... No puede anclar a Kakashi... No puede condenarlo a un futuro con él.

Una vez mas la oscuridad inundó su entorno mientras un ultimo pensamiento cruza su mente...

\- # _Bakakashi_ _..._ # _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Cuando vuelve a recuperar la conciencia se encuentra en habitación blanca y llevaba una bata del mismo color. Se apresuro a la ventana y abrió las cortinas encontrándose con la vista nocturna de Konoha.

\- Buenos días, mira que recuperar la conciencia poco antes del amanecer _

De la puerta estaba asomada Tsunade, entro cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cruzo la habitación para sentarse en la cama quedando frente a Obito, los recuerdos comienzan a llegar a su mente.

\- ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?! ¡La misión! ¡¿Dónde esta Kakashi?! ¡¿Esta bien?!... _

Los recuerdos terminan de regresaron a su mente. Asustado se llevo la mano al pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas, estuviste fuera por casi cuatro meses... ¿Seguro que no tienes algo con los Hospitales? No sales de ellos...

\- ¿Dónde esta Kakashi? _

\- ¿Eh? _

\- Kakashi estaba ahí, ¿Que paso con el sello? ¿Y la misión? ¿No me pusieron nada? ¿Que sabe Kakashi? ¿Y Rin? ¿Ella esta-?... _

\- Me mareas, haber. Callate y presta atención: Han puesto un sello en tu corazón, uno muy fuerte y eficaz, pero al haber entrado por ti todos huyeron. Tu corazón por poco no lo soporta, tienes suerte que estaba ahí. _

\- ¡¿Kakashi tambien estaba ahí verdad?! _

\- Ahí estaba, ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Me vas a provocar migraña _

\- ... Mencionaron una bestia ¿Soy de nuevo...un Jinchuriki? _

\- No _

\- ¿Que? ¡Dijiste que me sellaron algo! _

\- Dije que pusieron un sello en tu corazón, no que sellaron algo. Lograron hacer el sello pero interrumpimos antes de que pudieran sellar a la bestia, en pocas palabras solo tuvieron tiempo de preparar el contenedor. Y si te preguntas no sabemos donde quedo la bestia, posiblemente se la habrán llevado a Madara _

Obito soltó un suspiro de alivio, no es que tuviera quejas pero la ultima vez que tuvo una bestia dentro no termino bien y no planea volver a repetir tal espectáculo.

\- ¿Se lo llevaron? Espera, ¿Madara escapó? _

\- Madara nunca estuvo ahí, cuando lo rodearon se volvió una masa blanca... Era una copia, y su "ejercito" eran en realidad ninjas de Kirigakure siendo manipulados _

\- Sus planes se están arruinando, eso me alegra. Rin al menos esta a salvo ¿Verdad? _

\- ¿La niña Nohara? Si, ahora esta en una misión con Gai y no se quién. Desde que regresaron ella y Kakashi se la pasan entrenando, quieren volverse mas fuerte. _

\- # _Kakashi_...# ¿Cuando me darás de alta? _

\- Tu cuerpo ya se recupero y tu corazón no sufrió secuelas, te puedes ir tan pronto meta la papelería pero deberás regresar en una semana para una revisión del sello, no porque aun no haya pasado nada quiere decir que sea inofensivo. Pero dime ¿Porque la urgencia de irte? _

\- Quiero ver a Oba-Chan... y a Kakashi... _

\- Tu abuela debe estar en el Barrio Uchiha y Hatake debe estar en algún lugar de la aldea, no es hora de visita así que no te sorprendas de despertar sin tu príncipe azul _

\- Tambien, quiero poder usar mi verdadero poder. Necesito entrenar, si hubiera estado entrenando al nivel que debería no me hubieran capturado _

\- Y esa semana de búsqueda no nos hubiera guiado a su escondite, hubieran vuelto a atacar o cambiado su prospecto de contenedor, mandarían a la marioneta a la aldea y hubieran destruido Konoha y Matado a miles de personas saliéndose con la suya. _

\- ¿Una semana? ¿No fueron unas horas? _

\- En realidad fueron tres días; estabas deshidratado, hambriento y bajo un Jutsu cuando te encontramos pero esa historia es para otro día. Deja esto por ahora, después hablamos. Por ahora te recomiendo que pases tiempo con tu abuela o yo que se. Pero descansa, mental y físicamente lo necesitas _

\- Si, eso haré ¿Y que paso con la misión? _

\- El rollo esta a salvo, en el venían propuestas sobre un tratado de paz, nada que ver con Madara, actualmente otro equipo lo esta llevando a otro Kage. En fin, voy a preparar tu alta, igual le avisare a tu tutor ¿Quieres esperar a que manden por ti?_

\- No, gracias _

\- Bien, tu ropa esta en el armario. Te veo afuera. _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

No estaba con su Abuelita, en realidad ni siquiera estaba en el Barrio Uchiha.

\- #¿ _Que estoy_ _haciendo_?# _

Una persona normal quería ver a sus familiares después de despertar de un coma. Aunque él nunca a entrado en la definición de "normal"... Y Kakashi ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

Se dio media vuelta en dirección al Barrio Uchiha, el lugar donde debió ir desde un principio.

Mientras iba saltando entre los techos meditaba acerca de lo que ha hecho desde que regreso en el tiempo, lo que esta haciendo y lo que hará... Se dijo que investigaria, que regresaría a su línea de tiempo ¿Y qué ha hecho? Una palabra:

\- Kakashi _

Se detuvo en su camino, cada que Kakashi aparece hace cuenta de que este es su lugar: Le sigue la corriente a Kakashi, entrena con él, olvida actuar conforme su edad actual e interactua con Bakakashi como si fueran... Esta no es linea, no es su vida... Perdió esa oportunidad hace mucho tiempo...

Continuo su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de su ca- de la casa de su Abuelita. Abrió la puerta y entro cerrandola tras si y encontrándose con un par de ojos negros.

Varias emociones cruzan por su mente, sin saber que decir suelta una sola palabra:

\- ...Desperte _

Sin respuesta Kakashi corre a abrazarlo. De la sala Oba-Chan se asoma y justo cuando lo ve se une a Kakashi en un gran abrazo antes de separarse.

\- Acaba de llegar el aviso de Alta del Hospital, Kakashi vino a recogerme para ir los dos por ti... Tardaste ¿Sabes? _

\- Lo se, lo siento... _

\- Mañana entrenaras mas, hablaremos con el líder del Clan. Tienes que aprender a usar correctamente esos ojos, también necesitas ropa nueva ¡Y comida! ¡Ire a calentar la cena!

Oba-Chan se apresuró a ir a la cocina, Obito necesitaba comida real. Por muy nutritiva que sea la comida de Hospital no hay nada como una comida casera hecha con amor.

\- ¡Te ayudare! Ah... Kakashi, ya puedes soltarme... _

Hatake sin soltarlo toma aire preparándose para hacer lo que debió desde un principio: Ser directo.

\- Adopte un perro, lo estoy entrenando para ser un Perro Ninja _

\- ¿Eh? _

\- Planeo adoptar mas, quiero entrenar mi propio equipo de perros ninja. Tambien Gai me esta ayudando a mejorar mi Taijutsu y Minato-San a perfeccionar mi Chidori, voy a unirme al escuadrón ANBU y me volveré más fuerte _

\- Si eres tu estoy seguro que lo harás Kakashi _

\- Pero para conseguirlo me falta algo muy importante... me falta una razón, alguien que me motive y me impulse... _

Sin soltar a Obito se alejo lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente. 

\- Obito hazme la promesa de que te quedaras conmigo sin importar que _

\- No puedo hacer eso _

\- Si puedes, solo dilo _

\- No voy a prometer algo que no puedo cumplir _

\- Te ayudaré a cumplirlo _

\- No es tan facil _

\- Quedate a mi lado _

\- ¿Porque eres tan necio? ¡Solo miranos! ¡Somos un par de mocosos incompatibles, tu haces todo bien yo no, tu tienes habilidad yo no, tu vas a hacer grandes cosas yo voy a destrui-!... _

Tapo su boca pero ya era tarde... No había marcha atrás.

\- El Clan Uchiha esta maldito, nada bueno hay en nosotros. Tarde o temprano lo que amamos es destruido... por nuestras propias manos... desde antes de nacer estoy manchado Kakashi, mi futuro es oscuro y si te quedas a mi lado solo conseguirás destruir tu resplandeciente futuro... _

\- O iluminar el tuyo _

Las palabras de Kakashi frenan la mente de Obito... Quizás... No, es imposible... Pero quizás, solo quizás...

\- Contéstame una pregunta... Si hubiera muerto ¿Qué habías hecho? _

\- No hubieras muerto _

\- Esa no es la-... _

\- La muerte llega cuando el olvido arrastra el recuerdo, tu no hubieras muerto porque yo jamás te olvidaría _

\- ¿Porque estas tan seguro? _

Es el momento, Kakashi lo sabe y no duda en quitarse la mascara a pesar del color que comienza a inundar sus mejillas.

\- Hace mucho que te volviste parte de mi vida, vivo o muerto tus creencias y palabras se volvieron mi voluntad. Cuando algo me pasa, sea positivo o negativo mi cuerpo se mueve hacia ti. Siempre te buscare no importa si es tu rostro a una lápida siempre te veré de frente y compartiré todo contigo... eso es lo que hacen los compañeros, y si no te has dado cuenta te lo diré aquí y ahora ¡Eres mi compañero! ¡Y yo soy el tuyo! ¡Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado! Se que mi sentir es correspondido, pero dime ¿Que hombre no quiere oir a la persona mas importante en su vida decir que lo ama? _

Las lagrimas fluyen silenciosas por las mejillas del mas alto.

\- Recuerda tus palabras... _

\- Si... _

\- Y mas te vale pasar el examen, no puedo estar con alguien débil _

\- No lo estarás _

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente la "primer parte" que es "Camino Desvío" está separa de la segunda parte que es "Trazando Camino" pero he decidido anexarla en uno solo al igual que los dos extras que antes se podían leer como independientes. Esto lo hago para mayor comodidad ❤️
> 
> Ahora bien, el salto de tiempo será de casi tres años... Ejemplo:
> 
> Obito: 13 >16 años
> 
> También habrá mas madurez en los personajes y Obito al haber ya aceptado su nueva realidad se relacionara mas con los demás habitantes de Konoha, y hay más cosas que de momento tendrán que esperar.


	11. 11: Tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Salto de Tiempo.

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
Muchas cosas habían pasado en poco más de dos años... Rin-Chan ahora era Medico de Emergencias del Hospital de Konoha, Kakashi se había vuelto rápidamente líder de Escuadrón ANBU y Minato-Sensei se había convertido en el Cuarto Hokage y junto a Kushina-San esperaban a su primer hijo.

La buena noticia sorprendió a muchos entre ellos al antiguo equipo Minato el cual al enterarse de la noticia invitó a la pareja a comer al mejor lugar de Konoha "Ichiraku Ramen".

\- ¡Otro tazón de Ramen! _

\- ¡¿Eh?! _

\- Quiten esas caras o pediré otro mas _

\- Kushina, amor... Es solo que el médico dijo que has estado comiendo mucho ramen... No es bueno para el bebé... _

\- ¡Te recuerdo que lo heredó de ti! ¡Por tu culpa solo pienso en comer ramen! ¡Si Haruka-San se enoja conmigo por comer Ramen tu y Obito-Kun me las pagarán! _

\- P-pero... _

\- ¡¿Yo que?! _

\- Porque fue tu idea celebrar con Ramen _

\- ¡Se supone que debes defenderme Bakakashi! _

\- Kakashi-San es muy inteligente como para ir en contra de una gran Kunoichi, Obito-Kun _

\- ¡Rin! ¡¿Me llamaste gorda?! _

\- ¡Kushina! _

Lo que comenzó como una tranquila cena en grupo se convirtió en una masacre por parte de la poderosa esposa del Hokage. Al menos hasta que se le pasó el enojo y se disculpo culpando a sus cambios hormonales. Sus disculpas fueron bien recibidas y el resto de la tarde pasó sin tanto alboroto.

Cuando Kushina terminó su quinto tazón de Ramen ya no mostró señales de querer seguir comiendo, Minato procedió a despedirse en nombre de ambos.

\- Nosotros ya nos retiramos, es tarde y ambos necesitamos descansar ¡La cuenta por favor! _

\- No se preocupe por la cuenta Sensei, recuerde que nosotros los invitamos _

\- ¡Eres tan amable Rin-Chan! También ustedes chicos, fue una cena deliciosa. Hay que juntarnos mas seguido, la proxima podría ser en nuestra casa. Así no nos preocupariamos por la hora _

Una brillante idea cruzó por la mente de Obito, no dudo en compartirla con el resto en especial con su amiga de la infancia.

\- ¡Podríamos contar historias de terror! Conozco buenas historias... De hospitales _

\- ¿Historias de Terror? Tengo muchas historias de Obito para compartir _

-¡Callate Bakashi! _

\- Disculpen aquí esta la cuenta _

Minato y Kushina finalmente se retiraron, dando la oportunidad a los tres jóvenes de agregar algo más a la cuenta antes de pagarla. Van a brindar en su honor, con agua de frutas.

\- Nunca entenderé a la sociedad, si le conviene al gobierno es legal sino es ilegal... Tengo edad para asistir en una cirugía de 15 horas pero no para comprar Sake... _

\- Estoy de acuerdo, aun vistiendo mi traje de Jounin me piden credencial cada que voy a la biblioteca _

\- Eso es porque eres un descarado, no necesitan ver ninguna credencial. Con las caras que pones al leer es suficiente prueba de que eres un precoz de la peor clase _

\- Lo dices porque estamos en público, pero en privado... _

\- ¡No es verdad! _

Rin solo reía ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros. Hasta que vio la hora en el reloj de pared del local. 

\- ¡La hora! Ya me retiro. Tengo guardia nocturna en una hora y aún no me he alistado. Estamos en contacto ¡Excelente noche chicos! _

\- ¡Adiós Rin-Chan! ¡Suerte en tu turno! _

\- Nos vemos Rin. Nosotros también deberíamos irnos Obito _

\- Estoy de acuerdo ¡Gracias por la cena Teuchi-San! ¡Excelente servicio! _

\- Gracias a ustedes chicos, que descansen _

Hace dos meses una triste noticia se dio a conocer: Uchiha Yurika, la Oba-San de Obito había tenido la muerte de los justos, falleció mientras dormía.

La noticia entristeció y sorprendió a muchos, ella siempre había sido una mujer sana y fuerte a pesar de su edad.

Su velorio a pesar de haber sido sencillo se vio lleno de miembros tanto del Clan Uchiha como externos del Clan, no era secreto que Oba-Chan era una mujer sociable y que disfrutaba de la compañía de otras personas, rasgos que no son comunes en el clan pero que la hacían única, por suerte le heredó mucho de ella a su amado Nieto.

Sin nadie con quien realmente tuviera lazos en el Clan, Obito ya no se sentía a gusto y menos estando solo en la casa que una vez compartió con Oba-Chan.

Cuando compartio su sentir con Kakashi este propuso vivir juntos, apenas habían cumplido un año de noviazgo pero viendo sus situaciones decidieron intentarlo. Por suerte siempre han tenido buena química y la convivencia se desarrolló bien incluso Chucho, el perro que en vida fue de su Oba-Chan, se adapto a su nuevo hogar. Al principio pensó que el perro se iría tras su dueña como suele pasar y sin embargo sigue comiendo y jugando, aun extraña a su vieja dueña e incluso baja la cabeza cuando ve alguna foto de Oba-Chan pero es claro que aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer a ese Chihuahua.

Sólo bastó una semana de prueba antes de que decidieran ir por las cosas que le faltaban a Obito antes de cerrar la casa, como unico familiar directo y heredero en el testamento de su abuela: era responsabilidad de Obito hacerse cargo de la casa, Obito no quiere tocar las cosas de su Oba-Chan por lo que dejaron ese pendiente para otro día.

Al abrir la puerta fueron recibidos con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Hey perrito! ¿Me extrañaste? _

Obito rápidamente lo cargo, el perro aprovecho para lamer su cara al tiempo que Obito acariciaba al canino.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que hablamos sobre formar una camada de perros Ninja...? _

\- Ya te dije que el perro de Oba-Chan siempre ha sido un perro familiar, no tiene habilidad y no creo que sea correcto entrenarlo a esta edad, si ella no lo quizo meter en esa vida ¿Quienes somos nosotros para hacerlo? _

\- Ya lo sé... Pero cuando estamos en misión se queda solo y no puedo entrenar correctamente a Pakkun si lo dejo en casa cada que salgo de misión... me preocupa que a la larga le afecte _

\- ¿Y si tenemos otro perro? Podríamos comprar o adoptar otro Ninken* pero más joven, no se como sea el entrenamiento de animales ninja con cachorros pero cuando estemos en casa lo podemos entrenar y cuando salgamos se puede quedar a cuidar la casa y al perro de Oba-Chan _

\- No suena mal, pero yo no tengo experiencia con cachorros, podría nombrar a Pakkun Alpha de la manada y que él se encargué... _

\- Conocemos Ninjas que trabajan con ellos, puedes preguntarles o mejor aun. Ya que te gusta tanto leer te comprare algunos libros de adiestramiento y entrenamiento ¿Que dices? _

\- No me gusta leer, le pediré consejo al clan Inuzuka _

\- Ahora resulta, sino es tu porno no te interesa... Por suerte Pakkun ya tenia algo de experiencia... _

**=+=+=+=+=+=+**

Apenas pasaba de las 09:00pm pero el problema de ser ANBU es que las misiones son más repentinas que cuando eres parte de un Escuadrón Jōnin, por lo que Kakashi debía entrenar y descansar cada que tenía la oportunidad.

El primero en bañarse fue Obito, una vez que terminó de vestirse dejó entrar a Kakashi.

En lo que Bakakashi salía del baño Obito cambio el agua del perro y preparo Té para beber antes de ir a la cama, entre más tiempo pasa más real se siente pero al mismo tiempo irreal... Es un mar de emociones que en verdad está disfrutando.

Tiene la oportunidad de remediar y recompensar sus errores del pasado y no sabe por dónde comenzar... Ser Hokage no es opción ahora y no lo será en el futuro, Tsunade será una buena Hokage mientras Shizune ponga la ponga en su lugar. No supo si en el futuro Kakashi acepto o no el puesto de 6to Hokage pero si esa oportunidad de vuelve a presentar (Y está seguro que lo hará) se asegurará de que la tome. Kakashi es un buen maestro y un gran compañero, él sin duda enorgullecera a sus antecesores.

Sus seres más cercanos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, Obito por otra parte había realizado y pasado con honores sus exámenes y actualmente era un poderoso Jōnin... Pero contrario al resto de su anterior equipo no sabía que iba a ser de él.

Va a cruzar su camino al lado de Kakashi, Bakashi lo atrapó y Obito no lo dejara soltarlo... ¿Y después que? No puede dejar de ser un Ninja, el ser Ninja es una parte importante de su vida. No se imaginaba haciendo algo más, pero no podía ser Hokage.

Ser Sensei de un Escuadrón Genin descartado sin duda, tener niños novatos a su cargo no era opción, se le daba bien relacionarse con la gente mayor pero con los niños tiene otra suerte, él los quería y todo pero en casi todos los casos los niños terminaban fastidiados de él... Y él de ellos.

"Tobi" no sólo era una personalidad creada por influencia era un desahogo, lo que comenzó como una cubierta se terminó convirtiendo en su escape, cuando Madara estaba presente debía ser serio o lo haría enojar, y durante la guerra lo último que te gustaría es que un compañero ocurrente y con rasgos infantiles esté hablando sin pensar... Y eso nos lleva a la opción restante "ANBU".

Si, es algo que le quedaría bien y si, su identidad quedaría en secreto al ojo público y podría ser como realmente le gusta ser... Pero el nombre de "Tobi" no es una buena opción y la idea de usar otro seudónimo no le gusta, además no podría ocultar su identidad de ANBU a Minato-Sensei ni a Kakashi... Tobi era producto de una influencia, si trataba de actuar así sin la influencia del Zetsu blanco y para rematar con algún conocido cerca sin duda terminaría desmallado por la presion de intentar tomar un papel de tales... Características.

Llevo la tetera a la mesita junto con dos tazas y tomó asiento, se sirvió su taza justo a tiempo para ver a Kakashi entrar en su campo de visión, aprovecho tener la tetera en mano para servir la segunda taza.

\- Eso fue rápido ¿Te lavaste bien? _

\- No estoy seguro, puedes preguntarle a mi compañera de baño _

\- ¿Que compañera? _

\- La señorita Soledad _

Estando en casa Kakashi aprovechaba cada oportunidad para dejarlo sin palabras, en público Hatake era sarcástico y descarado, en privado dejaba salir su lado infantil... y era aún más descarado.

Mientras Kakashi se sentaba detrás de él abrazandolo por la espalda, Obito tomó valor para comenzar a hablar.

\- Kakashi, he estado pensando... Y voy a solicitar un puesto en la Academia Ninja _

\- Suena bien, nuestro tiempo a solas se va a ver reducido por el entrenamiento del equipo pero va a ser divertido verte lidiando con niños _

\- Tenía en mente un puesto más... Fijo, ya sabes... Los que trabajan dentro de la Academia _

Kakashi actuaba relajado y sin intenciones de alejarse del Uchiha preguntó:

\- ¿Es lo que quieres hacer? _

\- Es lo que quiero probar, no digo que quiero ser maestro de ahora en adelante. Pero quiero experimentarlo, Digo, se me da bien la materia de Historia y quizás me guste quizás no... _

\- Sino estas seguro puedes solicitar un puesto de auxiliar o de medio turno, no estar seguro te puede llevar al matadero, los niños cada día son peores... _

\- El medio turno tiene mala paga y todos saben que el auxiliar es el esclavo por excelencia y no exageres, algo me dice que tu mismo serás Sensei de Escuadrón algún día _

\- Ya lo imagino, seré la niñera de tres problemáticos monstruos en plena pubertad _

\- Cuidado con lo que decretas _

\- Regresando al tema, ambos somos buenos con las finanzas y no es como si ganara poco. La idea es que pruebes si no estas seguro de que te guste no que encasilles a algo nuevo. _

\- Buen punto, mañana temprano iré a la Academia _

\- Aprovecharé para ir a la Veterinaria Inuzuka, pediré una opinión respecto al Ninken _

\- Asegúrate de buscar al indicado _

\- ¿Cómo sabre cuál es? ¿Crees que deba esperar? _

\- Creo que escucharas al indicado, cuando llegue _

Ladridos llegaron desde detrás de ambos antes de que unas pequeñas patas pertenecientes al Chucho treparan por la espalda del AMBU.

\- Técnicamente esta hablando _

\- Kakashi... El perro lo que quiere es atención no entrenamiento _

\- Lo que Chucho necesita es un compañero que le de amor en cada ocasión, no sólo en la privacidad de su cuarto _

\- Ja, ja, ja. Con tu permiso - Obito se libera del agarre, momento que Kakashi aprovecha para tomar en brazos al perrito y acariciarlo - tengo ganas de ir a la privacidad de mi cuarto _

Kakashi se apresuró a su lado. Entendiendo la indirecta.

**=+=+=+=+=+=+**

  
_**Al día siguiente...** _

\- Dejame ver si entendí, quieres intentar ser maestro y solicitar un puesto de medio tiempo en la Academia ninja ¿Correcto? _

\- Correcto _

\- ¿Hablaste con Kakashi al respecto? _

\- Si, lo he estado pensando hace días y anoche lo decidí mientras hablaba con Kakashi _

-Entiendo, entiendo... Entonces... ¿Que demonios haces en mi despacho en lugar de la Academia? _

Pregunto Tsunade mientras revisaba unas carpetas, el Uchiha siempre traía algo bueno que decir aunque no siempre esa fuera su intención. Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a verla como un Ninja del Clan Yamanaka o algo así, la mente no era su especialidad, por suerte el mocoso tenía muy buen razonamiento lo que hacía que terminarán en una extraña cadena de acontecimientos:

Uchiha llegaba, se quejada, se desahoga y luego él sólito razona hasta solucionar sus enredos y despejar su mente para finalmente hacer lo que le parecía mejor. Pará ambos era un Ganar-Ganar, el mocoso despejada su mente y ella se entretenía escuchando sus dramas.

\- Llevas en la Aldea un tiempo y no parece que vayas a viajar en mucho más ¿Porque no eres la médico de cabecera de Kushina-San? Naruto esta a meses de nacer_

\- No cambies el tema, y Haruka-San fue la Médico que estuvo a cargo del embarazo de Kushina la primera vez _

\- He hizo un gran trabajo... _

\- De hecho, Naruto nació sano y sin complicaciones hasta que un loco tuerto greñudo y enmascarado lo rapto _

Eso obviamente no se iba a repetir, aún así fue irritante que se lo recordará.

\- Eso no va a pasar _

\- No hay que bajar la guardia. Por lo que sabemos sobre la actividad de Madara desde lo del 3 colas no debemos confiarnos _

\- ¿Actuvidad? ¿Cuál actividad? _

\- Exacto, el no saber nada es lo más preocupante _ Dijo la Sannin antes de ponerse de pie y tomar una pila de archivos antes de ponerlos en los brazos del Uchiha y tomar su tabla del escritorio junto con una pluma.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta dando la indirecta de que el menor saliera primero.

Obito, entendiendo que la vieja borracha lo usaría de mula un rato, se encaminó a la salida sin soltar los documentos.

\- ¿Cambio de tema, eh? _

Una vez ambos fuera Tsunade cerró la puerta y guió el camino.

\- Algo así, en realidad seguimos en el mismo pero desde otro punto. Shizune tiene las manos ocupadas apoyando a la integración de la nueva generación de Ninjas Médicos _ por la molestia en su voz era obvio que los nuevos reclutas necesitaban ser pulidos _ así que mientras te explico aprovecharé tu visita. Aguarda aquí _

Se detuvo y tomó unos archivos de los brazos de Obito antes de entrar a una oficina.

Obito aprovecho para recargarse en la pared, mirando por la ventana pudo apreciar la Aldea desde la altura. Desde ahí se podían ver las calles, un par de niños jugaban en las calles junto a un pequeño cachorro.

\- # _Me preguntó cómo se hizo de tantos perros_ # _

Ese perro parlanchin... Cuyo nombre no recordaba pero que era el líder de la banda de perros de Kakashi, si mal no recordaba fue el primer perro ninja que tuvo Kakashi... Y ahora fue igual Pakkun ¡Pakkun! Esa era su nombre, fue nuevamente el primer Ninken que Kakashi tuvo. 

Debió haber investigado más sobre Kakashi, ni sólo sobre sus habilidades. Igual ya habían pasado la mayoría de las cosas que se suponia debían pasar, unas cuantas fueron en diferente tiempo y solo una pequeña cantidad no llegaron... Ese perro llegó y después lo harían los otros, de alguna forma lo sabía... Eso esperaba.

A unos metros de los niños una señora mayor que se agacha a soltar sus bolsas captó su atención, casi tropezaba cuando un gato pasó entre sus piernas, antes no se lastimó. Se tocaba un ojo mientras buscaba algo en el suelo...

La puerta a su lado se abrió y Tsunade salió a paso lento escribiendo en su tabla antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir caminando. Obito la siguió de cerca.

\- Regresando a lo que estábamos, según la ficha calculada el nacimiento del mocoso y será en la misma fecha, ahí entras tu. Eres uno de los Ninjas asignados para hacer vigía esa noche _

\- ¿Apenas lleva dos meses de embarazo y ya se organizaron? _

\- Y aumentaron la vigilancia al rededor de la villa. En esta entras _

Tsunade abrió una puerta que daba a un habitación que al parecer usaban de bodega para los archivos.

Una vez dentro Tsunade hizo un ademán para que Uchiha dejara los archivos en una mesa.

\- Es repentino, pero es mejor estar prevenidos _

_ ¿Crees que pase algo muy similar a lo que pasó en ese entonces? _

\- Yo no estuve ahí, y dudo que la marioneta haya memorizado detalles para el ataque _Eso es verdad, realmente no fue el quien hizo el plan sino Madara. Él solo siguió sus indicaciones sin entrar en detalles _ Y puede que Sarutobi-Sensei actualmente ya no sea Kage pero sigue siendo el 3ro y tiene su papel en el consejo: por lo que me dijo esto es lo que se planeaba en un inicio en aquel entonces mas a él se le hizo exagerado así que logró influenciar para que los viejos no hicieran tanto espectáculo. No necesito aclarar que en esta ocasión no trató de hacer lo mismo _

\- Entonces, ¿No tendré misiones fuera de la aldea? _

\- Claro que las tendras, las misiones se seguirán aceptando y los Ninjas seguirán cumpliendolas. No será algo obvio. Eso sí, acercándose la fecha tus misiones se verán reducidas. Eso sí no eres maestro pero eso solo lo hará más conveniente _

\- En fin, ¡Es verdad! Quería preguntarle, ¿Recuerda los perros de Kakashi? _

\- Como no, unos Ninken muy poderosos. Aunque Pakkun siempre se me hizo perturbador _

\- Pakkun es uno, pero no recuerdo al resto... ¿Sabe a que edad Kakashi comenzo a formar su camada? ¿Dónde o cómo obtuvo los otros perros? _

\- Mm... Si, al inicio solo era Pakkun y después se unieron los otros si mal no recuerdo... Aunque no estoy segura cuando o como... Esas cosas no me eran de interés y tampoco solía pasar tanto tiempo en la aldea como para enterarme de esas cosas... _

Ligeros golpes provenientes de la puerta captaron la atención de ambos antes de que esta se abriera dejando ver a una joven Shizune.

\- Disculpen la intromisión Lady Tsunade, la buscan. Necesitan su presencia en Terapia intensiva _

\- Voy en camino _

\- Yo igual ya me retiro, gracias por su tiempo Lady Tsunade, hasta luego Shizune-Chan _

Se despidió Obito antes de abrir una ventana y salir del edificio.

\- Por Dios quita esa cara, ya estoy caminando... Ahora si Shizune, dime quien metió la pata * _Esos novatos_...* _

\- En realidad no la buscan en terapia intensiva, el Tercero me pidió que la buscará y que le dijera eso solo sino estaba sola _

Tsunade detuvo todo pensamiento.

\- ¿Que mas te dijo? _

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
**_En el Apartamento de Kakashi..._ **

Obito entró por la puerta antes de cerrarla, si por él fuera entrarían por la ventana pero eso significaría dejarla abierta antes de salir lo cual le crearía conflictos con Kakashi... Y hablando de él... Paso por la Academia y no se detuvo ni a mirarla, no sabía con qué cara vería a Kakashi una vez que llegara y le preguntara como le fue...

Prácticamente perdió todo una mañana... Una mañana que se supone utilizaría para ir a la Academia a pedir información...

-¡ _Ruaff! ¡Ruaff_! _

Al bajar la mirada se encontró con la cara triste del Chucho, se agachó para acariciarlo solo para que el perro corriera a la cocina y se posara al lado de su vacío plato de comida. Obito esbozó una sonrisa mientras buscaba la comida del perro.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, podía sentir la presencia de Kakashi. Normalmente usaba la pierna a no ser que tuviera misión y necesitará cambiarse rápido.

Con suerte no saldría en tema pero de no ser así le diría a Kakashi que se encontró con alguien camino a la Academia y el tiempo se fue volando. No es que haya evitado deliberadamente la Academia, no. Solo fue un mal calculo del tiempo.

Se convenció mientras ponía comida en el plato de Chucho. No recordaba si le había dejado comida en la mañana pero era obvio que el perro tenía hambre.

\- ¡Le había servido comida hace una hora! _

Kakashi apareció en la entrada de la cocina, llevaba su traje ANBU a medio poner.

\- Cuando regresé estaba llorando junto a su plato vacío, creí que no le habías servido y llene su plato _

Obito voltio a ver al Chucho solo para encontrar el plato vacío y la ausencia del Chihuahua. Rápido comenzó a buscarlo por la casa.

\- ¡Chucho! ¡Chucho mañoso! ¡Te pondrás como pelota! ¡Glotón! _

El perro pasaba más tiempo en el Apartamento que Kakashi y Obito, si alguien conocía el lugar era él y sino quería ser encontrado no lo sería.

La risa de Kakashi lleno el lugar antes de regresar a su habitación.

\- Tu no te rías, que no es gracioso. El Perro ya está grande, si nos descuidamos podría enfermar _

\- Tiene 7 años, no 14. Aún tiene mucho por recorrer, además ahora que lo descubrimos será difícil que caigamos de nuevo, o al menos yo _

Obito estaba listo para contra-atacar cuando se percató que Kakashi empacaba en la mochila grande. Es verdad, fue llamado temprano para una misión. 

\- ¿Misión larga? _

\- Esperemos que no, sin embargo es algo lejos y es en parte búsqueda y recuperación así que el tiempo es algo difícil de estimar _

\- Asegúrate de no olvidar nada, y no bajes la guardia _

Sabía que en realidad era innecesario decirlo, Kakashi no era Capitán ANBU por nada. Pero cuando le recordaba esos detalles le daba un aire de seguridad, y el hecho de que Kakashi sonriera cada que se lo recuerda le daba a entender que a él también le gustaba ese gesto.

\- ¿Y como te fue? ¿Había vacantes? _

\- Sobre eso... Saliendo me encontré con Niwa-Oba-Chan que había perdido su ojo de cristal camino al Mercado, así que le ayude a terminar sus compras y luego resultó que un gato estaba jugando con su ojo y lo seguí hasta la entrada donde lo recupere pero unos niños estaban siendo atacados por unos cuervos... No me mires así, ¡En verdad pasó! _

\- Conociendo tu suerte no lo dudo, terminé de empacar. Te veo en unas semanas _

Compartieron un corto beso antes de que Kakashi se pusiera se máscara y desapareciera de la habitación.

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
**_En la Oficina del Hokage..._ **

Se encontraba el director de la Academia Ninja, Sarutobi Hiruzen el Tercer Hokage y Minato Namikaze el Cuarto Hokage, este último sentado y los dos primeros de pie a sus lados.

En ese momento aparecieron sin hacer ruido 6 ANBUs en su despacho. Estaban listos para recibir una misión nivel S.

\- Gracias a todos por venir. Como sabrán varias villas y ciudades se vieron muy afectadas por la última guerra. Entre ellas está el pueblo de Rōran, sus tierras quedaron devastadas pero parte de su pueblo sobrevivió, se han estado moviendo a una ubicación más segura, lo habían estado haciendo sin imprevistos hasta que comenzaron a trasladar las reliquias que habían estado seguras en las bóvedas del palacio bajo los escombros, durante su último trajecto fueron atacados por caza-recompenzas y hubo heridos junto con la pérdida de algunas reliquias _

Pauso mientras el Director de la Academia entregó unas carpetas con información a los ANBUs presentes antes de continuar.

\- Rōran y Konoha han tenido buena relación desde años antes de la última guerra, algunos ya han estado ahí antes otros no. Una de las razones por la cual Rōran se vio tan afectada durante la guerra es porque sus nativos tienen una habilidad especial para los Jutsus Espacio-Tiempo y entre sus reliquias hay instrumentos históricos que pueden usarse en rituales los cuales en las manos equivocadas pueden volverse muy peligrosos. Su misión es ir a Rōran, localizar y recuperar las reliquias robadas y asegurarse de que el traslado de lo faltante se lleve a cabo sin más preámbulos _

Tras algunos minutos de dudas y respuestas por la misión y después de ver que ver qué ya no parecen haber dudas el Tercero agregó algo más antes de que se retiraran a su misión.

\- Algo más, en caso de que detecten que las reliquias están siendo usadas o lo serán pronto deberan de mandar aviso inmediatamente a la Villa. Su uso imprudente puede traer consecuencias muy negativas _

\- ¡Entendido! Sin más que agregar no retiramos, los mantendremos al tanto _

El grupo desapareció tan pronto el líder terminó de hablar.

El Director de la Academia se despidió cortésmente antes de retirarse, el Tercero tomó haciendo en la pequeña sala que tenía el despacho.

\- Rōran tiene instrumentos peligrosos, se dice que su gente logró viajar en el tiempo a través de ellos _

\- Yo también he leído sobre ello, en los archivos de la Aldea. Si esta anotado quiere decir que no han de ser solo rumores, por eso envié a esos ANBU en especifico para la misión Sarutobi-Sama _

\- Debe ser por la edad, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Según los registros hay ninjas que han estado ahí y al salir tienen lagunas mentales... Eres una de las pruebas vivientes de ello _

\- Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. La Princesa Sara de Rōran ha demostrado ser una buena y justa soberana... Pero hay algo sobre ese Reino, solo creo que entre mas pronto se complete la misión y dejen las ruinas mejor _

\- Estoy de acuerdo _

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Fin del Capítulo 11**

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninken: Literalmente es "Perro ninja".
> 
> =+=+=+=+=+=+=
> 
> Esta Cuarentena da tiempo para escribir \\_( ^_^°)_/ ya hice avances de los próximos capítulos, parecen más borradores pero ya tengo las ideas organizadas, solo necesito paciencia y amor (?) y sobre actualizaciones planeo que sea un capitulo casa semana/semana y media. Igual la ventaja es que WattPad notifica todo jajajaja excelente dia/tarde/madrugada y estamos en contacto <3


	12. 12: Rōran

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
\- Al escoltar y proteger a mi pueblo en el trayecto a tierras seguras, yo Sāra legítima Gobernante de Rōran, en nombre de mi pueblo les doy las gracias _

Su misión finalizó con existo. Al término de una guerra siempre hay grandes pérdidas, y la segunda Gran Guerra Ninja no fue la excepción en especial para el Reino de Rōran; la pérdida de la mayor parte de su ejército, las heridas físicas y emocionales del pueblo... sin contar la pérdida de las tierras debido a la devastación obligó al pueblo a dejar su hogar debido a lo riesgoso que era quedarse.

Solicitaron ayuda a la Aldea de la Hoja, anteriormente habían pedido ayuda a la Villa por lo que tenían la confianza de que ellos les ayudarían y protegerán en su trayecto. No se equivocaron.

Para Kakashi esta misión no era una misión más de clasificación "S", años atrás tuvo una misión en el Reino de Rōran, esa había sido una de sus primeras misiones sino es que la primer misión que tuvo como ANBU... Sus recuerdos de ese entonces eran escasos y confusos, entre más piensa en ello más confuso y borroso se vuelve, a pesar de que el reporte fue corto y faltó de información la misión fue calificada como "exitosa".

Al parecer Minato-Sensei borro los recuerdos de su equipo de misión y de la Princesa a través de un jutsu y el uso de la fuente... Posó de Chakra o lo que sea, se podía revertir pero por alguna razón ninguno quería recordar, era como si el no recordar fuera importante y como no afectaba en nada a la Aldea de la Hoja ni al Reino de Rōran se decidió que las cosas se quedarían así.

El transcurso de la misión fue rápido, como era de esperarse la caravana fue atacada durante el transcurso. Los caza-recompensas y ninjas traidores no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de robar joyería e inclusive secuestrar a una princesa, pero no fue nada que los ANBU no pudieran manejar.

Una vez finalizado el agradecimiento decidieron pasar la noche en un hotel del La Aldea para descansar y así a la primer hora de la mañana regresar a Konoha.

Del equipo de 5 miembros sin duda el más entusiasmado con el regreso era el chico nuevo: Maito Gai.

\- Mi primer misión ANBU ¡Y fue exitosa! Tan pronto regresemos hay que celebrarlo _

\- Mm... _

En estos momento solo quería dormir un poco y para lograr un buen descanso necesitaba cumplir con su ritual: una buena lectora en la cama.

\- ¿Ya te vas a acostar? ¡Mejor únete a mi! No hay nada más relajante que hacer ejercicio antes de dormir _

\- Conozco métodos más tranquilos y menos cansados para relajarme _

\- ¿Que lees?... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ¡No tienes edad para.. Para... ! _

\- Me provocas jaqueca, además si tengo la edad para asesinar también la tengo para leer _

\- Su-... Pongo... Sigue tus métodos si quieres pero yo seguiré los míos _

\- Mm... _

Al ser cuatro hombres y 2 mujeres decidieron rentar tres habitaciones, dos para grupos de dos hombres y una tercera para las mujeres. A Kakashi y Gai les toco compartir habitación, conforme pasaron los minutos el silencio lleno la habitación. Pará romper ese silencio Gai decidió deshacerse de una duda que rondaba su mente desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Obito aún quiere ser Ninja? No es por nada pero ya tiene meses que sus misiones son sólo dentro de la Aldea y hay rumores de que va a dejar de ser Ninja y abrirá una tienda de Okonomiyakis _

\- No va a dejar de ser Ninja _

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Obito no es así! _

\- ...Quiere volverse maestro en la Academia _

\- ... _

Por alguna razón le resulta difícil imaginarse a Obito como Sensei de aula... De escuadrón si se lo imagina ¿Pero de aula? 

**=+=+=+=+=+=+**

  
El sol se veía salir del horizonte, un nuevo día había llegado y Obito fue de los afortunados en verlo llegar, hoy le había tocado patrullar en la noche. Una de las desventajas de vivir en una villa oculta era eso, siempre va a haber enemigos.

Un ruido atrajo su atención, al parecer provenía de atrás de las cabezas de los Kages. Como buen ninja se movio rápido pero silencioso en dirección al ruido con cuidado de no revelar su ubicación.

El ruido se incrementaba de forma constante, como si siguiera un ritmo. Ahora era obvio que los ruidos eran por entrenamiento.

Oculto entre las copas de los árboles divisó a Asuma entrenando usando a los viejos troncos como adversarios. Sin pensarlo mucho dejo de ocultar su Chakra y sólo un segundo después salió de su escondite atacando a Asuma, este respondio rápidamente bloqueando y regresando el ataque.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí? _

\- Me tocó la patrulla nocturna, ¿Que hay de ti? _

\- No hay nada como un buen entrenamiento al amanecer, lastima que mi contrincante se compare a esos troncos_

\- Y yo que quería ser suave. Pero tu te lo buscaste _

Y lo que se suponía iba a ser un rápido saludo se convirtió en un feroz encuentro que se extendió hasta que otro Ninja que también estaba haciendo patrulla nocturna le recordó a Obito que debía entregar su reporte.

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Después de una, ahora si, rápida despedida y futuros planes para un segundo y mejor entrenamiento tomó rumbo hacia la Torre del Hokage, lo de la Patrulla era verdad y aún tenía que entregar su reporte. 

Llegó a tiempo para ver salir a Kurenai de la Oficina del Hokage. 

\- ¿Que te paso? ¿Algo interesante? _

Su rápido encuentro con Asuma no pasó inadvertido, su ropa no estaba rasgada ni algo similar pero si tenía rastros de tierra y se podía ver algunas marcas de golpes en su rostro. 

\- Solo la aburrida Patrulla Nocturna... Y me encontré con Asuma entrenando poco después de que amaneciera, me uní un rato _

\- Eso lo explica, en fin. Me voy tengo hambre, sueño y ganas de una larga ducha _

Se despidió de Kurenai y prosiguió a tocar la puerta, tan pronto le dieron permiso de pasar entro y saludo a su antiguo Sensei y actual Hokage: Minato Namikaze. 

\- ¿Te caíste de algún árbol o qué? _

Una vez aclarado el porqué de su actual estado y entregado su reporte una platica casual se llevó a cabo, Minato siempre fue accesible en especial con sus cercanos, al convertirse en Hokage su tiempo libre se vio reducido por lo que si tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con sus antiguos alumnos la tomaba. 

\- Se acerca tu cumpleaños Obito, ya 16... Recuerdo cuando solo eras un Genin ¡Ah! Como pasa el tiempo... _

\- Si yo igual, son cosas que difícilmente olvidas _

\- Y hablando del pasado, recuerdo cuánto decías que te convertirás algún día en Hokage. Tiene tiempo que no lo mencionas _

\- Si, sobre eso he estado pensando y creo que voy a meter solicitud a la Academia, escuche que en este ciclo hubo más inscripciones que en años pasados _

\- ¿Cómo Sensei de Escuadrón? _

\- Tenía en mente un puesto diferente, desde joven he tenido buena memoria y el área de Historia siempre a sido mi fuerte. Ya sabe, para los de nuevo ingreso _

Minato no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, era un trabajo noble. Todos sabían que el ser maestro no sólo era un trabajo más, debías tener vocación y amor al arte para poder no sólo destacar sino enseñar bien y correctente. Y tampoco era poco conocido que un buen maestro (Al menos en las Academias Ninja) tendía a estancarse debido a que le era difícil dejar a sus alumnos sin contar que tendían a tener una extraña satisfacción al ver a sus alumnos graduarse. 

\- Es una increíble opción temporal, pero si quieres volverte Hokage ¿No sería mejor hacerte de un nombre? El trabajo de maestro en la Academia es algo noble y reconocido por los egresados y sus familiares, pero si quieres que los Sabios y altos mandos de Konoha te voltee a ver lo mejor sería ser un ANBU, despues de todo ya estas calificado para ese puesto pero si quieres intentar entrenar la mejor opción sería ser Maestro de Campo como maestro de Chunin's _

Minato no lo decía por desprecio a los maestros o algo similar todo lo contrario el tenía la experiencia pues fue maestro, de Campo pero al fin y al cabo maestro sin contar que actualmente trataba con ellos a diario y sabía cuál cerrada y conservadora mentalidad tenía la mayoría, aunque hubieras entrenado a los actuales Kages del mundo Ninja sino habían reportes de misiones clasificación "SS" exitosas en tu archivo a ellos no les interesabas, Obito tenía mucho potencial y Minato tiene confianza en la capacidad de Obito para volver Hokage, lamentablemente él a ser el Actual Kage de Konoha no podía recomendar como sucesor a a alguien que los sabios con suerte un par de veces habrán oído hablar. 

\- En realidad Sensei, la idea de ser Hokage es algo que quizás no sea para mi. Quiero decir, quiero servir y proteger a mi Aldea pero ya no me imagino siendo Hokage _

\- Ya veo, pero el ser maestro no es tan fácil como suena y menos en la Academia Ninja. Pará ser maestro no sólo necesitas tener conocimiento también saber transmitirlo ¿Estás de acuerdo? _

\- Si Sensei, para ser sincero no sé si es lo que quiero hacer toda mi vida pero quiero intentarlo antes de descartarlo _

\- Me parece excelente, te recomiendo hablar con Rumiko-San. Ella fue mi maestra en la Academia y actualmente es la Sub-directora. Es muy buena maestra y estoy seguro que te puede ayudar con la capacitación _

\- Eso haré. Gracias por el consejo Sensei _

\- Es un placer ayudarte, y si necesitas hablar con alguien recuerda que siempre estoy disponible _

\- Y lo agradezco, me retiro. Cualquier cosa estoy a su servicio Lord Hokage _

\- Te veré para tu próxima Misión, y descansa. Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que te dieron una paliza _

Dejó escapar una leve risa ante el comentario de Minato-Sensei ¿En verdad se ve tan mal? Lo mejor será que imite el hacer de Kurenai y vaya a casa... Por otro lado Kakashi esta de misión y si todo sale según lo previsto regresará pasado mañana. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

A mitad de la noche Obito fue levantado por Pesadillas.

  
En sus casi cuatro años de estar en el pasado nunca había tenido Pesadillas, ni siquiera cuando estuvo drogado en el hospital. 

Se levantó a abrir la ventana, necesitaba aire fresco. Y fue ahí con la mirada hacia los edificios de Konoha que despertó por completo y se dio cuenta de la realidad. Esas no fueron Pesadillas, sino recuerdos... 

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Fin del Capítulo 12**

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos y buenas tardes a todos~ es corto lo se, pero si lo dejaba anexado iba a ser demasiado largo.
> 
> El siguiente capitulo se acerca rápidamente. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ¡Que tengan un excelente fin de semana!


	13. 13: Maestro

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Resignado a que no podrá volver a dormir Obito opta por ir a la sala a ver la televisión. A esta hora deben haber puros infomerciales, con suerte encontrará uno lo suficientemente aburrido como para quedarse dormido en el sofá.

Evita prender la luz para no despertar a Chucho, así al menos uno podrá tener un buen descanso.

Al salir al pasillo cierra la puerta y recuerda las cajas que sacó del ático de su abuela.

Cuando Oba-Chab falleció tuvo que buscar por toda la casa su documentación y fue un horror. Ella siempre decía que las cosas importantes deben guardarse en un lugar seguro ¡Y mira sino! Tardo horas en encontrar la papelería, hasta invoco 3 clones para buscar más rápido y nada... de no ser por Pakkun seguro hubiera tardado días si es que los hubiera encontrado. Estaban en una bolsa aislante dentro de una carpeta de piel de sabe quien que animal entre dos falsos concretos en el techo del ático ¡¿Porque?! Solo su abuela sabría.

Mientras sacaba la carpeta Pakkun dijo que había dos cajas que no pertenecían ahí.

Preocupados Kakashi pidió que explicara para ambos.

Pakkun dijo que había dos cajas que desde dentro emanaba un olor diferente al del resto de las cosas en el ático.

Después de una buena revisada no detectaron sellos ni concentraciones de Chakra. Al parecer esas dos cajas fueron traídas desde otro lugar y desde que llegaron al ático de su abuela nadie las abrió.

Cuando finalmente las Abrieron no había más que viejos álbumes con viejas fotos y viejos documentos del Clan que por la fecha y estado en el que se encontraban era obvio que debieron ser de algún ancestro y que ahora no son más acumulaciones.

Obito tomó la desición de llevar ambas cajas a la casa de Kakashi y revisarlas después, en ese momento tenía otras prioridades.

Pasaron los meses y había olvidado esas cajas, ahora era un buen momento para curiosear.

Apenas abrió la caja se arrepintió de no traer algún trapo, estaba todo lleno de polvo. Optó por comenzar a revisar los pergaminos, entre ellos encontró un viejo mapa.

\- " _Son los planos de una aldea_ " _

Conforme más pergaminos abrió encontró más cosas interesantes que van desde informes de la tierra, gráficas de la vegetación por estación, típicos documentos de un pequeño pueblo en crecimiento.

\- "... _deben ser de antes de la alianza_ " _

La Primer Gran Guerra Ninja fue hace mucho, durante y después de ella hubo varias aldeas y países que fueron destruidos pero también varios que nacieron como fue el caso de Konoha, para disgusto de Madara. Si por él fuera la Primer Gran Guerra Ninja no hubiera terminado hasta que el último Senju o Uchiha cayera. Por suerte el resto de los Uchiha no tenían la cabeza tan podrida.

Tras aceptar la propuesta de Paz los clanes Senju y Uchiha se unieron y formaron Konoha.

No hace falta decir que Madara usaba cualquier escusa para victimizar al Clan y convencerlo de revelarse. Pero el Clan no lo hacía, estaban cansados de tantas muertes sin sentido. Cuando se decidió que Hashirama sería el primer Hokage los malos sentimientos de Madara sólo aumentaron al punto que prefirió abandonar la aldea y su clan a pesar de ser el entonces lider, decía él que fue una desición arreglada y bla, bla, bla... Pero en lo personal Obito creía que fue una votación sincera, si hubiera sido él el primer Hokage Konoha no hubiera durado más que unos meses.

Quizás debería ir guardando documentos sobre la actual Konoha, recuerda que después del ataque por el Nueve Colas el Clan fue arrinconado a las afueras de la Villa y sólo unos pocos años después masacrado.

No han hablado de eso, pero las posibilidades de que pase lo mismo son bajas. En ese momento el había participado en el ataque y a través del Kyūbi mató a decenas de civiles. Infundado miedo a todos los habitantes de Konoha y provocando la reubicación de todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha.

A simple vista lo único que realmente cambió fue el terreno, desde que tiene memoria los Uchiha habían vivido a las cercanías el uno al otro, habían algunos miembros viviendo en partes más alejadas dentro de la villa pero la mayoría vivía en el mismo sector.

La reubicación no fue lo que causó el masacre, después del ataque comenzaron a temer al Clan Uchiha por su poderosa línea de sangre, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la villa se levantará en batalla y los sacaran, si iban a atacar ¿Porque no atacar primero? Esta tierra era tanto de ellos como suya, si los iban a sacar no iba a ser sin pelear.

Pero los altos mandos prefirieron ahorrarse la batalla e ir directamente a la Yugular, metafórica y literalmente.

Claro que eso no pasaría... Porque ningún Uchiha participaría en el intento de liberación del Nueve Colas... Mandara no está en condiciones así que no puede ir él... Y Tobi no existe.

Pequeños pero certeros golpes llaman su atención, sin guardar nada se levanta y baja del ático siguiendo el ruido a la cocina donde hay un pajaro mensajero en la ventana.

Se acerca a abrir la ventana, notando que ya había amanecido, y recibir el mensaje que trae el ave antes de que está salga volando y vuelva a cerrar la ventana.

Era del Clan Uchiha, el líder solicitaba su presencia.

Volvió a subir al ático para guardar lo mejor que pudo, tal parece que al sacar las cosas estas se multiplicaron ¡¿Que rayos?! ¡Hace nada de tiempo todo estaba dentro! Tuvo que sacar y volver a acomodar todo cuatro veces antes lograr que cupieran dentro.

Quizás debería llevar las cajas al Líder ya que va para haya, después de todo son documentos antiguos en perfectas condiciones del Clan... Quizás incluso los pongan en un museo... ¡Nah! Si fueran tan valiosos no estarían acumulando polvo en un ático.

Volvió a salir del ático esta vez cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Necesitaba una ducha y ropa limpia.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Los guardias lo dejaron pasando las indicaciones de que fuera a la oficina privada de Fugaku.

Camino a su ritmo hasta la habitación, la mansión era de estilo tradicional japonés y siempre era un deleite para la vista.

Estando ya frente a la puerta la voz de Fugaku fue clara y firme: " _Entra_ ".

Sin necesitar mas entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

\- Disculpe la intromisión. Buenos días Fugaku-Sama, ¿Me mando a llamar? _

Fugaku activo su Sharingan antes de lanzar un Jutsu, Obito sintió una oleada familiar recorrer la habitación. Sello la habitación para evitar que alguien entre o escuche desde afuera.

Una técnica que no era rara cuando se asignaban misiones de mayor rango o se trataban asuntos delicados.

\- Te mande a llamar porque quiero hablar contigo, toma asiento _

Ambos se arrodillaron sobre los cojines frente a la mesita, la oficina de Fugaku era igual de tradicional que el resto de la casa.

\- Como sabrás mi primogénito activo su Sharingan no hace mucho y ya tiene seis años, también se graduara de la Academia Ninja el próximo año _ Cerro un momento los ojos _ Itachi es un niño curioso y sino se le guía correctamente buscará la forma de entender las cosas que no comprende... _

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a un mueble que se encontraba al lado de la ventana. Abrió el mueble y saco una charola seguida de una Tetera, un par de tazas de barro y un recipiente de especias.

_ Este mes ya van dos veces que se le intercepta tratando de replicar las técnicas que ve en Televisión. Aprendió a leer a una edad muy temprana y a imitar lo que veía a una edad aún más temprana, tenía dos años cuando su madre lo encontró en un tronco a medio camino hacia la copa. Fue en el viejo Roble que está en el parque, concentró Chakra en sus pies y subió sin problema, estaba imitando a un Genin que practicaba en ese mismo árbol _

Lleno con agua la tetera y regresó a la mesita con charola en mano.

\- A ese incidentes siguieron otros más, por lo mismo: Imitaba todo lo que veía sin importar cuantas veces se le advirtiera, fue cuando tomamos la decisión de adelantarnos a él y enseñarle correctamente las cosas antes de que quisiera aprender por su cuenta y exponerse a algún riesgo _

De debajo de la mesa sacó un quemador compacto y puso a hervir el agua de la tetera antes de agregarle hiervas de Té.

\- Y funcionó, al menos por un tiempo pero estos últimos meses ha vuelto a experimentar. Admito que no le hemos podido poner tanta atención como antes, entre el vandalismo en aumento de la Villa y el embarazo de Mikoto hemos estado algo saturados. Una vez que entre a la Academia vera más cosas que imitar y si no tiene la guía correcta puede meterse en problemas _

\- ¿Quiere que sea su niñera? _

\- Quiero que seas su guía, escucha. Lo que hablaremos aquí se quedará aquí ¿Entendido? Mi hijo es un prodigio, hay personas tanto del Clan como fuera de él que se están interesando en Itachi y la mayoría de esas personas no lo hacen por razones nobles _

Obito se mantuvo serio escuchando las palabras del Capitán de la Policía Militar, pero por dentro le daba la razón " _al menos tiene una idea"._

_-_ Como padre, me preocupa que quieran volverlo un arma o peor, una marioneta para fines egoístas. Conozco a Minato, le tengo confianza. Pero hasta yo sé que el Hokage no es más que una figura de peso con gente detrás. Y si los de atrás coinciden en algo la voz del Hokage puede verse opacada. Una vez se gradué de la Academia tendré menos control sobre la gente con la que convive. Por la Guerra todos nos vimos forzados a participar, adultos mayores y niños por igual... Quiero que crezca, que experimente se meta en problemas y aprenda de sus errores pero también quiero evitar que le llenen la cabeza de ideas inapropiadas para su edad, con lo que vivió por la guerra ya es más que suficiente. Puede que sea un genio pero sigue siendo un niño _

\- ¿No sería mejor elegir como maestro a alguien más cercano a la línea principal de Sangre? _

\- Del Clan Uchiha tu eres el miembro más habilidoso que se ha encontrado en años, y de los pocos que no giran entorno a su orgullo... _

\- " _¿Gracias?_ " _

\- ...por eso quiero pedirte que seas el maestro particular de Itachi _

La tetera hirvio y sirvió Té en las dos tazas, uno se la acercó a Obito y la otra la tomó él.

\- Solo he podido enseñarle lo básico sobre el Sharingan y aclararle algunas de sus dudas. Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que trate de usarlo por su cuenta _ le dio un sorbo a su Té _ Quiero que le enseñes todo lo debe saber sobre el Sharingan y que él aprenda a usar sus ojos correctamente _

\- Entiendo, pero esa respuesta no contesta mi duda: ¿Porque yo? _

\- ¿Porqué? Eso es obvio, quieres experimentar como maestro y yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de desarrollarte en el área _ Tomo otro sorbo de Té.

\- ¿Como supo...? _

\- Minato lo menciono el otro día _

\- Me siento alagado, pero no tengo experiencia en el área... No he tomado ningun curso todavia _

\- No hay nada como la experiencia de campo, puedes tomar cursos en las mañanas que Itachi esta en la Academia y en las tardes poner en práctica lo que aprendiste con él, y por supuesto se te dará una bonificación económica_

" _Si bien sabe que así no es como funciona ¡Y el dinero es lo menos importante aquí!"_ Quería contestarle, pero las palabras no salían.

\- Quiero que quede claro que no lo estoy ordenando, lo estoy solicitando. Pero también te recuerdo que el Clan a aceptado hasta la fecha todos tus caprichos respecto a tus responsabilidades con el Clan _ Lo cual era verdad _ Y que si rechazas lo entenderé mientras me des una explicación razonable del porqué _ Y adiós esperanzas de librarse.

La posibilidad de involucrarse con Itachi era algo que en definitiva no había contemplado. ¡Simplemente no!

Entonces recuerda cómo fue usado así como el dijo" _como marioneta_ " y no sólo por los ancianos del consejo sino también por su propio Clan al punto que terminó masacrado a toda su familia y hacerse ver como un traidor asesino por una orden seguramente para " _no manchar el nombre de Konoha_ " si como no, en el pasado no le importo... o futuro o como sea pero ahora es diferente.

Si es una fachada o no eso no importa, de mas joven nunca se involucró realmente con el Clan por lo que no tiene una referencia clara para comparar pero si los planes de rebelión del Clan Uchiha fueron antes o después del nacimiento del mocoso solo podra comprobarlo involucrándose, ¿Y que mejor que involucrarse con el líder del Clan?

No es porque le importa el Clan, la única persona del clan que le importaba ya no está. Si lo masacran da igual, solo tiene que asegurarse de no estar en la aldea la fecha en que los matarán.

Pero para eso todavía falta, y sería muy problemático inventar una escusa razonable al Capitán de la Policía Militar y Líder del Clan... Que aunque odie admitirlo realmente les debe ya que aceptaron sin más que un Usuario poderoso del Sharingan se mantuviera lejos de los asuntos del Clan por tanto tiempo... Capaz y Fugaku ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo...

\- Bien, ¿Cuando comienzo? _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 13**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**


	14. 14: Genios

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Después de las misiones fuera de la villa se les suele dar de dos a cuatro días de descanso antes de la siguiente misión dependiendo del estado en que regresarán y de la demanda de ninjas. 

Había regresado hace unas horas, se suponía llegaría antes pero debido al clima tormentoso tuvieron que esperar en una zona segura hasta que las condiciones fueran seguras para continuar con su regreso a casa. Avisaron mandando un mensaje a la villa a través de un ave mensajera tan pronto la lluvia aligero su peso. 

Quería saber si Obito finalmente fue a la academia o si se arrepintió de esa idea. No es que no creyera que no podría, además siempre ha tenido suerte con la gente mayor y con los niños... Pero una cosa es poder relacionarse o otra es ser figura de autoridad... 

De ambos: Obito siempre ha sido el accesible y él el autoritario, y si, quizás Obito a liderado equipos en misiones (Incluso a liderado en Misiones con Kakashi como subordinado) pero no hay punto de comparación entre tres o cuatro ninjas Élite y un grupo de veinte a treinta mocosos hiperactivos. 

Pero de que ya tomó una decisión, ya la tomó. Tiene una corazonada ya que cuando llegaron con Hokage-Sama y le dieron el reporte éste actuó raro, no el raro normal. Sino un raro parecido a cuando se entero de que Kushina-San estaba embarazada y les guardo el secreto para decirles ambos juntos durante un Picnic que organizaron días después. Lo más seguro es que se habrá perdido de algo grande, y conociendo a Obito no le sorprendería. 

Pero en fin, no queda más que esperar. Obito le había dejado una nota diciendo que estaría ocupado hasta el atardecer y que cuando regresará irían a cenar afuera. 

Aún faltaban un par de horas y él ya se sentía morir de hambre, pensó en esperar pero no creía poder aguantar más así que se preparo un par de huevos y algo de arroz. 

Chucho se acercó por un lado y se acostó cerca de sus pies, también lo extraño. Terminando de comer le presta atención... Si tan solo el Chucho fuera hembra podría cruzarlo con Pakkun y se olvidaría de los problemas de formar una camada Ninja.

Hace unos años, espués de rescatar a Obito éste cayó en coma y durante ese tiempo él no pudo quedarse a su lado por la guerra. Habían muchas cosas que hacer, documentos que llevar, información que recibir, personas que escoltar, suministros que proteger... En una de sus misiones le tocó junto a otros Jōnin debían escoltar suministros médicos a pequeñas aldeas granjeras que les pagarían con alimentos los cuales escoltarian a la Villa. 

Todo marchaba bien, los suministros se repartirán entre cuatro pequeñas aldeas (que parecían más fincas) y ya estaban en la tercera sin señales de enemigos ni bandidos, decidieron tomar un descanso y comer antes de continuar cuando una pequeña sombra salió corriendo de la bodega donde los agricultores estaban acomodando los suministros médicos que les habían entregado. 

Sin pensarlo comenzo a perseguirla seguido de otro Jōnin mientras le gritaba al resto que se quedaran ahí y que revisen que no hubieran mas intrusos. 

Fue una carrera corta pero cansada, no era muy rápido pero era ágil y muy inteligente. 

Al inicio pensó que se trataba de un ninja enano o de algún niño-ninja bandido. Pero cuando lograron dejarlo sin salida ambos ninjas se llenaron de sorpresa, pues se trataba de un perro, un cachorro para ser más precisos.... Un pequeño y rechoncho cachorrito. 

_\- ¿A quien llamas "cachorro rechoncho"? Soy un Ninken no un cachorro y no soy rechoncho, soy suavecito. Si te disculpas ahora te dejaré tocar mis almohadillas __

Si el que un cachorro pudiera burlar a granjeros experimentados y robarles medicina no los dejó en Shock el escuchar al cachorro hablar con voz gruesa y ronca de forma tan confianzuda lo hizo. 

Al parecer su madre perteneció a un ninja renegado el cual la uso para sus fechorías hasta que ella lo tuvo y el quizo hacer lo mismo con él, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso (hasta ahí llegó) y con ayuda de otro Ninken logró escapar de él, durante esa huida se separaron del otro Ninken y ella salió lastimada. 

Él la ha estado cuidando pero recientemente su estado empeoró y necesitaba desinfectar la herida antes de que la infección avanzará más, por eso fue por los suministros. 

_\- ¿Porque no pediste ayuda? Estoy seguro que alguien los hubiera auxiliado __

_\- Lo intente siete veces en cinco lugares de humanos diferentes. Pero tan pronto hable me atacaron mientras me llamaban Akuma (Demonio) __

Lo cual, por más loco que parezca, no sonaba tan descabellado. Las aldeas que estuvieron visitando eran algo conservadoras y no había ninjas locales, sólo ninjas de alto grado y con gran habilidad son capaces de tener mascotas ninjas, ya que estas eligen a su dueño no al revés. Claro que hay excepciones como cuando adquieres mascotas con habilidades cuando son bebés pero esa es otra historia. 

Cómo era el Líder de Misión nadie se opuso a qué llevara ambos Ninken a la villa. En el camino (y con ayuda del ninja médico) trató las heridas de la perra. La estuvieron cuidando un par de días en la clínica veterinaria de la familia Inuzuka hasta que un ninja errante junto a su Ninken llegaron a la villa preguntando por ella y su cachorro. Ambos Ninken reconocieron al canino como el perro que los ayudó. 

Su mamá decidió que iría con ellos cuando estuviera mejor pero su pequeño Pakkun quizo quedarse con Kakashi, al inicio lo iba a rechazar cuando la dueña de la veterinaria, Tsume Inuzuka, le explicó sobre los Ninken y no muy convencido aceptó cuidar de Pakkun. 

Una gran decisión, el cachorro era muy buen rastreador, también era observador y un líder nato entre más. Con decir que tenía mejores cualidades que varios Jōnin con los que ha trabajado. 

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y un rojo y algo tiezo Obito entró al departamento.

\- Bienvenido... A casa... _ La voz de Obito sonaba algo ronca. 

\- Estoy en casa... Estas todo rojo ¿Acaso tenias fantasías conmigo sobre como me darías la bienvenida camino a aquí ? _

\- No es sonrojo... Son quemaduras... de primer grado... _

\- ¿Estabas entrenando y te distrajo alguna ancianita? _

\- No me hagas reír, estaba entrenando con Itachi cerca de la cascada... Estamos viendo Jutsus de fuego... Apenas saca algunas llamas pero tiene talento... Todo iba bien... Hasta que se lanzó al río y comenzaron a salir burbujas ¡Creí que se estaba ahogando! Pero no... Quería ver si se podían hacer Jutsus de fuego bajo el agua... _

Kakashi contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo y preguntó:

\- Entonces... ¿Te cocciste para mi? _ Entonces recordó por qué Obito se lanzó _ ¿El mocoso...? _

\- Salió ileso el pequeño... Si cuando lo saque le dije y el muy ingrato todavía me dice... _

_\- No soy tonto, pensé en eso por eso hice lo mismo que cuando camino en agua solo que el lugar de concentrar el Chakra en mis pies lo hice en todo y cuerpo cuando ya estaba bajo el agua. Así no me lastimarla la alta temperatura en caso de que fallará. Solo un idiota se lanzaría sin pensar al agua hirviendo __

\- Y tu que querías estar a cargo de un salón de treinta mocosos cuando apenas y sobrevives a uno _

\- ¡OH! ¡CALLATE! _

Fue una noche agitada, Obito no podía ni quitarse la ropa sin sentir dolor. Kakashi le ayudó para ponerse ropa más olgada pero no ayudo mucho. 

Al final Kakashi fue a la farmacia 24h al otro lado de la villa donde le dieron crema de sábila. Kakashi hubiera preferido ir al hospital para que lo sanarán rápido y terminar con todo el Show pero Obito se negó alegando que iría mañana. Lo más seguro es que no quiera que se enteren del origen de sus quemaduras, especialmente su ex-compañera de equipo que actualmente estaba en el turno nocturno. 

La crema fue muy buena, aunque Kakashi no pudo tener su deseada "bienvenida" disfruto untar la crema en todo el cuerpo de Obito, especialmente con lo sensible que estaba hasta que casi lo mandan a dormir al sillón. Un Obito irritado es un Obito mata pasiones. 

~~~~~~

Kakashi fue el primero en levantarse, hizo comida para el Chucho y para Pakkun. Y terminando empezó con la comida para él y Obito, cuando ambos estaban en casa se dividían las actividades y quehaceres del hogar por ejemplo: Kakashi cocinaba y Obito limpiaba los trastes. 

Lo mejor será algo fresco, arroz y algo de Sashimi acompañados con una ensalada y Té será perfecto para el desayuno, especialmente porque si hace algo frito o hervido seguro se lo lanzan en la cara. 

Ya había terminado de cocinar y estaba por empezar a servir los platos cuando casualmente Obito entró a la cocina. 

\- Buenos ahh... díahhhs _ Obito se sentó entre bostesos. 

\- Buenas, ya amaneciste mejor _

\- Aún siento malestar pero nada que no pueda manejar _

\- Entonces ¿Vas a estar de tutor privado del mocoso Uchiha por...? _

\- Tiempo indefinido, tiene potencial y es muy inteligente. Solo le falta... Ya bien, el mocoso es impulsivo pero precavido al menos con su persona. Necesita aprender a controlar esa curiosidad sino va a terminar provocando una tragedia... ¡Tengo una idea! Mas tarde que salga de la Academia te uniras a nuestro entrenamiento _

\- ¿Porque tengo un extraño presentimiento? _

Terminó de acomodar la comida y ambos juntaron las manos agradeciendo la comida, Kakashi se bajó la máscara y empezaron a comer. 

\- Apuesto a que se llevarían bien, tu te graduaste de la Academia a los cinco, el tiene seis pero está a menos de un año de graduarse. Eres como su Sempai o algo así _

\- Tu también te graduaste de la misma academia _

\- Pero no soy un genio, además podría enseñarte un par de cosas sobre los Jutsus de Fuego, recuerdo que te vi usar algunos hace tiempo _

\- Tengo habilidad para varios elementos pero mi afinidad es el Rayo _ Guardo silencio un momento antes de que una extraña sonrisa se formará en su rostro _ ¿Sabes que? Mejor si voy, así podré ver a Obito-Sensei en acción _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Uchiha, ya tenía asegurada la asistencia de Bakakashi así que prefirió seguir comiendo. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Itachi no pareció importarle que Obito lo recogiera acompañado de Kakashi, no hizo comentario tampoco cuando llegaron a la cascada detrás de las rocas de los Hokages. 

Pero cuando comenzó a entrenar y Kakashi no hacía nada más que ver sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol sacando de vez en cuando un extraño libro se terminó por irritar... Obito igual. 

\- ¿No dijiste que querías ver a "Obito-Sensei en acción"? _ Una vena palpitante se alcanzaba a ver en la frente del Uchiha mayor. 

\- Si... cuando me imagina como sería olvide la presencia y edad del mocoso... _

Itachi puso una cara confusa antes de que cambiará a una ligera sorpresa y después a una clara irritación acompañada del Sharingan. 

Obito al ver sus reacciones quemo neuronas buscando la forma de darle contexto no +18 al comentario del Hatake. 

\- Si tan básico te parece el programa que Obito-Nii-Chan hizo para mi ¿Porque no te unes Ojii-San*? _

Ahora Kakashi se unió al club de los irritados, guardo el libro que creyó haber ocultado de la vista de ambos Uchihas y camino hasta quedar al lado del menor. 

\- Bien, veamos que tal lo hace este... "Ojii-San"... Kodomo*-Chan _

\- Kodomo-San para ti _

Ambos genios estaban teniendo un encuentro de miradas muy feroz para desconcierto de Obito. ¿Encerio Kakashi se estaba poniendo al tu por tu con un mocoso al que le triplica la edad? 

Lo bueno es que se supone son genios... 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>Aclaraciones<<
> 
> Ojii-San / Ojiisan: Abuelo en japonés.  
> Kodomo: Palabra usada para referirse a los niños de preescolar (3 a 5 años aprox.). También se usa como género de series, anime, manga, etc. siendo "Kodomo" el género para referirse a series para niños caracterizadas por no contener fanservice ni contenido que puede resultar inadecuado o confuso para los menores.
> 
> =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=
> 
> ¡Buenas! Estaré actualizando este proyecto de cada semana a dos (osea, entre una semana y dos semanas) ya que estoy volviendo a ver el anime y revisando algunos capítulos del Manga por lo que tardó un poco, por ejemplo: no encontré gran información sobre Pakkun ni los otros perros de Kakashi hasta después de sus debuts en el anime (Como los consiguió/encontró o adquirió no lo especifica) así que estuve revisando y no encuentro información.
> 
> Si alguno sabe o recuerda haber escuchado algo sobre ellos les agradecería mucho que me pasarán la información, si pueden ser temporadas o sino se acuerdan con que me den el contexto y ya yo investigó 🙏
> 
> Que tengan una excelente tarde / noche / mañana <3


	15. 15: Divertido

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Había olvidado que Kakashi era habilidoso con los Jutsus de Fuego, no tarda en aprender... Un recuerdo fugaz sobre el Kakashi adulto que conoció lo atraviesa, es verdad...

\- Tomaremos un descanso, ya hace hambre _ sostuvo el antebrazo de Kakashi _ Itachi ve sacando tu Obento, hay algo que quiero revisar con Kakashi _

Itachi hizo lo que le pidieron pero su atención seguía puesta en ellos, Obito no le tomó importancia.

\- Quiero probar algo, Kakashi mira lo que voy a hacer y haz lo mismo _

Obito hizo posiciones a una velocidad un tanto baja, Kakashi hizo la mayoría igual teniendo un pequeño error en la penúltima.

\- Nada mal... Si prácticas diferentes posiciones tomaras agilidad y podrías hacerlo en el campo de batalla _

\- Eso es muy difícil Obito, los únicos que he visto hacerlo son a aquellos con técnicas oculares _

\- Suele ser así más suelen estar limitados al tipo de Jutsu, ya que la mayoría no tiene habilidad con más de tres Elementos, incluso hay quienes no pueden usar Jutsus fuera de su Afinidad pero tu tienes habilidad con los cinco elementos, estoy seguro que si prácticas podrías llegar incluso a usar los Jutsus de elementos avanzados _

Podía hacerlo, no tenía duda. Por algo Kakashi fue conocido como "El Ninja Copia", y si, puede que su Sharingan estuviera involucrado pero sólo lo ayudaba a copiar los movimientos, el talento era de Kakashi.

\- Suena descabellado, pero posible... _

\- ¡Hay que intentarlo! Aprovechando que no tienes misiones puedes acompañarnos; mientras Itachi y yo practicamos tu puedes imitar nuestros movimientos para practicar _

Kakashi guardo silencio ¡Realmente lo estaba considerando! Regresó con Itachi, sabía que aceptaría pero debía dejarlo hacerlo a su paso. Si lo presiona lo sentirá como obligación y lo verá de esa manera... eso no es lo que quiere provocar.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Como Obito supuso Kakashi aceptó y comenzó a acompañarlos al entrenamiento cuando no estaba de misión. Rápidamente pasaron los meses y con ello la graduación de Itachi de la Academia y el nacimiento de su hermanito al cual llamaron Sasuke.

El comportamiento imprudente de Itachi se redujo considerablemente, Itachi siempre había adorado a su hermanito a pesar de todo y eso se demostraba. Maduro más desde que se estreno como hermano mayor que cuando curso la Academia Ninja.

Tras su graduación su tiempo de entrenamiento se vio reducido por las misiones del menor y Obito aprovecho para entrenar él mismo y tomas algunas misiones, Necesitaba estar a forma óptima para el nacimiento del hijo de Minato-Sensei y Kushina-San que ya estaba próximo.

Kakashi había sido asignado junto a Gai a vigilar a Kushina.

Según les dijo Sarutobi: Habían sido asignados otros dos ninjas al inicio de su embarazo ya que ambos ya habían sido elegidos para otra misión en ese entonces. Por lo que optaron por asignarlos los últimos meses del embarazo que son los más críticos para el sello.

Kakashi vigilaba a Kushina la mitad del día y Gai la otra mitad mientras que Minato-Sensei cuidaba de ella en la noche que ambos estaban en casa.

Claro que se supone que él no sabe nada de esto. Según lo que él debe saber es que "Kakashi esta entrenando a los nuevos ingresos de su escuadrón ANBU".

Por eso mismo Tsunade estaba en su casa, solo faltaba medirse el uniforme y tomarse la foto. El Uniforme a pesar de ser eso en realidad eran personalizados y hechos a medida para facilitar el acceso a las herramientas propias del Ninja, diferenciar la identificación entre cada ANBU y camuflar la presencia de sus Chakras. Ya habían hecho la papelería e iba a ser miembro temporal de los ANBU para el nacimiento de Naruto. 

\- ¿Esta será mi máscara? _

Normalmente se hacía esto en la Torre del Hokage pero las últimas semanas ahí había estado hecho un caos por obvias razones, así que prefirieron que la última parte del papeleo para su ingreso al Cuerpo ANBU se llevará a cabo en su casa supervisado por alguien de confianza. Que casualmente fue Tsunade:

\- No sólo es la máscara, también el uniforme. Ahora cambiate, te tomaré la foto para mandarla a Sarutobi y Minato para que la anexén a tu archivo _

Contrario a otro tiempo Sarutobi seguía altamente activo en los asuntos de la Aldea. En el pasado se dedico la mayor parte del tiempo a su hijo tras su descenso de la Torre del Hokage pero en esta ocasión dividió su tiempo entre ambas cosas, lo cual Minato-Sensei agradecía abierta pero sutilmente, al menos en público.

Obito miró fijamente a Tsunade hasta que está captó el mensaje.

\- Soy Médico, soy TU Médico de cabecera. He visto partes de tu cuerpo que tu jamás verás _

\- De alguna manera eso no me hace sentir más comodo _

Con una vena palpitante en la frente Tsunade se dio media vuelta dando la espalda a Obito.

Ya un poco mejor Obito se desvistio y volvió a vestir en tiempo récord. Al finalizar se dirigió a Tsunade.

\- ¡Ya quedó! Aunque... La máscara es muy... Gatuna, no tendrán algo más... ¿Anaranjado? _

\- Obito _ Tsunade solto un suspiro volteando hacia el mencionado _ La idea es que te mezcles, no que resaltes _

\- Ya se, ya se... Pero me hace sentir raro Nya~ ¡Ya se! _ Una nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo de Obito antes de desvanecerse y dejar al Descubierto al mismísimo Tobi _ ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! _

\- ¡¿QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA?! ¡DESHAZ ESO! _

\- ¡Calmis tranquis! ¡Akatsuki no existe! ¡O existirá!... ¡O... como sea! Además, este traje resalta mis pantorrillas ¡Mire! _ Levalta una pierna a la altura de su rostro _ ¡Definidas cual novia en despedidahg! _

Al estar en una pierna perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo de sentonazo sobre su trasero.

\- Solo... Ah, quita eso y dejate tomar la mugre foto _

Obito deshizo el Jutsu y Tsunade le tomó la foto con su uniforme de ANBU.

\- Estamos a días del nacimiento, cuando llegue el día y te convoquen recuerda llevar ese traje y mantener perfil bajo _

\- ¡Pero cambieme el nombre! ¡Quiero ser Tobi! _

\- No, Nekon esta bien _

\- ¡Es horrible! ¡Aburrido! ¡Y soso! ¡Que me lo cambie!~ ¡Que me lo cambie!~ _

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo atravesar su sala de estar hasta la cocina, cucho salió de quien sabe donde y corrió a los escombros buscando con desesperación hasta que encontró su tazón de comida. Lo agarro con su osico y salió del área de escombros no sin antes dirigirle un gruñido a Tsunade.

\- ¡Chucho malo! ¡¿Defiendes tu tazón pero no a la persona que le pone comida?! _ Aun estando bajo los escombros par de lagrimones se derraman a través de la máscara de gato.

\- ¡NO ACTÚES ASÍ! ¡ES IRRITANTE! _

\- ¡Es divertido! _ Se levantó atravesando los restos de la pared _ Además jajajaja no lo puedo evitar... Me pongo una máscara y mi imaginación vuela. Debería intentarlo es inspirador Nya~ _

\- No hagas eso durante la misión y menos en público, te recuerdo que estamos inseguros sobre lo que pasará. No sabemos si Madara aparecerá, recuerda algo o si se consiguió otro títere _

\- Ya lo se, ya lo sé.... Mantener la imagen y bla, bla, bla... Ya lo sé... Ya me había dicho. De veras que la edad ya le empieza a afectar _

\- 💢 _

\- ^^ _

Un presencia a la distancia los hace olvidar todo por un momento, se trataba de Kakashi.

Obito volteo a todos lados buscando su ropa.

\- El ya sabe que estarás en el cuerpo ANBU por una misión de alto rango. Puede que no este directamente en la misión pero si las cosas se salen de control su prioridad será la protección de los Aldeanos _

\- Ya lo sabia... _

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi entró vistiendo su habitual chaleco verde. Saludo a ambos.

\- Debo irme, tengo trabajo. Nos vemos Obito, Kakashi _

\- Vaya con cuidado Tsunade-Sama _

\- ¡Recuerde checar lo de mi nombre! _

\- ¡Ya te dije que no se cambiará! _

\- ¡Pero "Nekon" apesta! _ Kakashi ahoga una risita _ ¡Ve! ¡Andele~! ¡Cambielo a Tobi~! ¡Queremos a Tobi! ¡Queremos a Tobi~! _

Tsunade palidecio al escuchar ese nombre frente a Kakashi, ¡Este Idiota!

\- No _ dijo Kakashi con firmeza _ Aunque sea temporal no puedes usar ese nombre con nadie más _

\- ¿? _

Ante la cara de confusión de Tsunade Kakashi se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente y con una sonrisita aclaró:

\- A veces jugamos y usamos otros nombres. Yo soy Sukea y Obito: Tobi, ya sabe... Para mas diversión <3 _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tsunade, en silencio salió del Hogar Hatake... No necesitaba esa información.

\- ¡Vamos Kakashi! ¡Nekon es horrible! _

\- En primero "Tobi" es muy parecido a "Obito", así que a menos que sea una burla hacia el enemigo es una pésima identidad secreta. Y en segunda... _Se percató de la destrucción _ ¿Que le paso a la cocina? _

\- jejeje _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yei! Este tardó mucho menos que el anterior~ y ya se viene lo bueno ahora si, ¿Que les pareció la pequeña aparición de Tobi? Si Obito también tiene su lado conchambroso pero solo lo saca en privado para su Bakakashi 🙈
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo, excelente día / tarde / noche <3
> 
> Nota: Edite el resumen, me di cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle... Los One-Shots tienen la clasificación en el resumen al igual que "Camino Desvío" pero no se la puse en esta historia >//< pero ya quedó. Y si tenían duda es +15 por las futuras escenas de lucha y claro, por el encanto Hatake (?) Una historia de pareja con Kakashi sin sacar a relucir esa baúl de marañas que llama cabeza no es posible <3


	16. 16: Naruto

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Algunos aldeanos paseaban, otros salían en grupos, algunos otros tenían tardes familiares, estaban de compras, disfrutaban del área recreativa, etc. Nada llamativo ni fuera de lugar se podía percibir en el exterior de Konoha.

Pero a sombra de todos uno de los acontecimientos más grandes que puede haber estaba por pasar. El hijo del Cuarto Hokage estaba por nacer y con ello el sello de la Jinchūriki se debilitaria dándole oportunidad a la bestia con cola de escapar sino se intervenía correctamente.

Por eso era fundamental que todo marchará según lo planeado, no debían haber imprevistos. A causa de ello las misiones en los últimos días se había visto reducidas al igual que el intercambio de vienés con otras Villas. Entre menos movimiento más control y más seguridad.

Tsunade se mantendría aislada pero constantemente informada al igual que otros seis médicos seleccionados, no podían arriesgarse a que los médicos mejor preparados estuvieran juntos en un solo punto y que salieran heridos en caso de que pasara algo malo.

Por eso fueron reubicados en dos equipos de tres en ubicaciones secretas de la aldea, más aparte los que participarían en el parto cuya ubicación era aún más secreta.

Sarutobi, al igual que los otros ancianos, estarían monitoriando todo desde una habitación secreta en la Torre del Hokage.

En caso de pasar algo Sarutobi haría lo posible por intervenir, pero no podria cubrir la luna con un dedo por lo que Obito debía de tener mucho cuidado y mantener su imagen.

**~~~~~~**

  
Obito ya estaba vestido, llevaba su traje ANBU el cual se sentía raro... Nunca le ha gustado la ropa ajustada, le es incomoda. Se supone que el traje está hecho a la medida ¡Incluso se lo puso hace unos días para verificar que le ajustará bien! Y sin embargo ahora se siente asfixiante...

Mira su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Ayer fue tan fácil dejarse llevar y divertirse... Pero ahora su Tobi interior se negaba a hacer acto de aparición...

Sacudio su cabeza todo saldrá bien. Madara no tiene la fuerza para aparecer y es imposible para Zetsu Capturar al Jinchūriki, liberarlo y controlarlo por su cuenta.

Tampoco han habido desapariciones ni movimientos sospechosos de ningún Uchiha, si de alguna manera Madara tratara de llevar a cabo el plan de aquel entonces involucraría al Clan Uchiha si o si.

En los años que estuvo en esa cueva con Madara y Zetsu aprendió mucha cosas de ellos en especial de Madar. Desde un Inicio buscaba un "aliado" del Clan Uchiha, era la cereza sobre su pastel. Tuvo la "suerte" de ser él, Madara realmente vio su potencial despues de seleccionarlo. Incluso llegó a admitir que era un talento en bruto con gran potencial y que había hecho bien en elegirlo.

\- No gastes energía en vano _ Kakashi entró al baño vistiendo su traje ANBU pero sin la máscara _ Hasta parece que tu fueras a dar a Luz, solo miralo como una patrulla mas _

Kakashi tenía razón, necesitaba relajarse. Todavía no pasa nada y ni sabe si pasara y ya esta dejando que le afecte. Respiro ondo y se percató que había activado su Sharingan, rápido lo desactivo, no podía desperdiciar Chakra.

\- Son los nervios, es mi primer misión ANBU _

Lo cual era correcto, la primera vez que se imagino la opción de ingresar al cuerpo ANBU desistió no por el tipo de misiones que hacían, sino por el uniforme por más raro que suene.

Además ya tenía un ANBU en casa ¿Pará que otro? El asunto llegó hasta allí y ya no pensó en el tema después.

Al menos no hasta que supuestamente se emborracho (no recordaba ni creía hasta la fecha haber aceptado beber con Tsunade por su cumpleaños) y llegando a casa se puso uno de los uniformes de Kakashi y pinto una de sus mascaras de naranja... No sabe que fue peor si el que Kakashi lo descubriera vistiendo su ropa o que supuestamente se hiciera llamar "Tobi" y coqueteara con él o que había dicho que estaba en una misión para salvar el futuro... No ha vuelto a beber y jamás lo hará de nuevo.

Al menos Kakashi lo tomó como lo que era "un borracho confundido" y el muy desgraciado hasta se creó un nombre falso y le siguió el juego toda la noche.

\- Que caras... Comienzo a pensar que en verdad estas entrando a trabajo de parto _

No pudo evitar reír ante los comentarios del Baka.

\- Solo recordaba la primera vez que me encontraste en el baño con un Uniforme ANBU _

\- Como olvidarlo, lastima que no has vuelto a beber. Pero al menos aún podemos ju- _ El rollo del papel de baño impacto directo a su rostro.

\- ¡QUE BUENO QUE ME RECUERDAS! Ahora dime ¡¿Como se te ocurre contarle de eso a Tsunade?! _

**~~~~~~**

  
Después de corta pelea y reconciliación irrelevante para la trama ambos se terminaron de alistar para ir a sus correspondientes posiciones.

Era temprano todavía, pero Obito quería asegurar su puntualidad y Kakashi llevaría a Chucho a la casa de los papás de Rin los cuales cuidaría del perro en sus ausencias.

Normalmente Chucho se quedaría solo cuidando la casa pero Obito se negó esta vez, aunque logró convencer a Kakashi para buscar quien lo cuide sin revelar sus preocupaciones para Kakashi fue obvio que el moreno tenía que pasara el peor escenario.

\- ¿No olvidas nada? _ Preguntó Obito en la entrada del departamento.

\- Creo que no, ¿Que hay de ti? _

\- Algo, pero quiero decirlo antes de salir _

\- Obito, no puedo prometer que no pasara nada porque no puedo ver el futuro. Pero si llegase a pasar algo me aseguraré de llegar a tu lado y afrontarlo juntos _ Obito le dedico una triste sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

\- Tienes deberes Kakashi, eres Capitán. Si dejas tu deber por algo así me enojare mucho _

Sin dejarlo hablar se aventó a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

\- Kakashi, la aldea es la prioridad. Si pasa algo debes ayudar a evacuar las zonas de mayor riesgo. Es importante _ se separó solo lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara _ Mi prioridad es no dejar que nadie intervenga al igual que la de otras cuantas decenas de ANBU, se que estaré bien. Solo son nervios así que si pasa algo no olvides que estas en una misión y tienes prioridades _

Kakashi no respondió y Obito tampoco lo forzó.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Pasaban cuatro minutos de la hora programada para que Kushina-San diera a luz.

No han avisado nada y tampoco se han visto señales de que alguien intervino. Naruto ya debió haber nacido.

Unos minutos más, sólo unos minutos para que refuercen el sello y den la señal de que todo salió bien.

El sonido de una cadena llama si atención, se pone en alerta y busca en cada rincón del área pero no ve nada, desde que llegó ha tenido activo el Sharingan... Si hubiera alguien ya lo hubiera detectado.

El sonido de las cadenas se hace más claro y una serie casi simultánea de Explociones lo hace girar hacia las cabezas de los Kages... Es imposible.

**~~~~~~**

  
Naruto había nacido sano y fuerte, fue entregado a Minato y este se acercó a Kushina dejando a su pequeño hijo cerca de ella pero sin soltarlo. El fruto de su amor finalmente había llegado a este mundo.

La Médico que le entregó a Naruto regresó su atención al sello, había que reforzarlo y todo habrá terminado.

Una cadena atraviesa el pecho de la señora mayor y la aleja brutalmente de la camilla.

Un hombre de ropa extraña y máscara de un ojo con marcas como garras había logrado entrar a la aldea y llegar hasta allí sin ser detectado.

La lucha empezó y en algún momento tomó de reen al recién nacido haciendo que la prioridad del Hokage fuera su hijo dejando vulnerable a la Jinchūriki la cual tras una explosión, que uso el tipo de la máscara como distracción, fue tomada por él y sacada.

Pero apenas cruzó la salida fue intervenido por ANBUS los cuales tuvieron gran dificultad, el tipo enmascarado era tan bueno en la lucha que casi parecía conocer todos sus movimientos.

Obito al verlo quedó momentáneamente en Shock... ¡Vestía la misma ropa que vistió él en ese entonces! Pero su cuerpo, era diferente, conocía bien sus medidas... Ese tipo no era él y no parecía para nada ser una copia hecha por Zetsu ¿Quién es?

Se apresuró a apoyar a los otros ANBU, Kushina-San estaba en peligro.

Se dio cuenta que no lograba mantenerse a la par con él como con los otros ANBU. Uso eso a su favor y logró hacerlo soltar a Kushina la cual fue tomada por Minato él cual venía regresando de llevar a Naruto a un lugar seguro.

Sin necesidad de que le dijeran: Minato desapareció en un segundo. Sabía que él la llevaría a un lugar seguro.

Ahora debía alejarlo de la aldea, no sabía si era un Uchiha o si tenía el Sharingan pero si ese fuera el caso y los aldeanos de enterarán la historia seguramente se repetiría.

El miedo al poder de la línea de Sangre Uchiha fue la que hizo que fueran reubicados a la parte más lejada dentro del territorio de la aldea, lo que hizo que en lugar de tranquilizar a los aldeanos sólo los hizo más paranoicos y que esté miedo infundado afectará al Clan destruyendo la confianza y cariño que alguna vez tuvieron por la Aldea dándoles razones para querer un golpe de estado y sellando su aniquilación logrando la venganza que Madara comenzó a desear el día en que su sangre no lo apoyo para revelarse la gente que siempre los había oprimido desde su fundación con falsas promesas de alianza y el oculto propósito de ejercer control sobre ellos.

No está esta vez, puede que los del pasado hayan hecho cosas imperdonables pero eso no quiere decir que las nuevas generaciones deban cargar con ello. Por eso se creó la Alianza y se fundó Konoha, para darles a los jóvenes la oportunidad de tener una vida y no cargar con la imagen de monstruos sedientos de sangre que la guerra les dejó.

Poco a poco lo alejo del área de la aldea, el tipo no se dio cuenta de eso al parecer. Pronto llegó Minato-Sensei y con la presencia de su Hokage los aliados presentes se llenaron de renovadas energías.

El tipo puede que sepa sus estilos de lucha de alguna manera pero no puede con tantos a la vez.

Finalmente logran acorralarlo y Minato aprovecha para darle con el Rassengan en la máscara, el tipo apenas logra esquivar pero por la energía de esa técnica su máscara termina siendo arrancada dejando al descubierto su rostro...

Poseía el Sharingan en el ojo derecho... Un Sharingan implantado... Ese tipo... Imposible...

¡No debería tener implantado el Sharingan! ¡Esa asquerosa Kimera no se obsesionaria con la técnica ocular del Clan Uchiha hasta...hasta...!

Por eso conocía tan bien los movimientos de los ANBU...

Por eso pudo colarse hasta la habitación donde nacería Naruto...

No sospecho de él, tampoco Sarutobi ni Tsunade...

Se supone que era Aliado... Se supone que... Que quería proteger a su aldea y ser hokage... En ese entonces Madara uso la perspectiva a su favor y logro que el amor que Obito tenía por su aldea se convirtiera en sentimientos de traición, odio y amargura...

Ahora hizo lo mismo, uso la perspectiva para corromper a este tipo, igual se iba a corromper por dejarse cegar por sus celos y envidia. Pero eso se supone no pasaría en varios años todavía y aunque se hubiera adelantado jamás se habría hecho aliado de Madara... Obito odiaba a ese enfermo y Madara igual lo llegó a odiar por sus acciones en aquel entonces y sin embargo...

La historia cambió, cambió mucho... Madara tiene un nuevo aliado, uno realmente enfermo...

\- Danzō... _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan! Ando inspirada y llena de energía, ayer encontré mi vieja cuenta en Fanfiction ¡Ya ni me acordaba de ella! Recordaba haber escrito hace muchos años pero no le había tomado importancia hasta que la encontré y los re leí... En verdad mi Gramática y Ortografía eran malas en secundaria >//<
> 
> Pero no nos desviemos todavía ¿Se revela un aliado de Madara? Y falló miserablemente... Madara no va a estar feliz, menos cuando sepa que descubrieron su identidad :x
> 
> Esperen el siguiente capítulo~ me trabe con algo de la cronología y quizás tarde un poco más dependiendo de qué tan rápido salga de mi duda, pero como este ya estaba prácticamente listo y tenía ganas de seguir editando me lo heche en un rato 🤯 quizás al rato no aguante la migraña por pasar tanto tiempo en el teléfono y en la computadora pero vale la pena 🤣
> 
> Y regresando a la desviación: no podía dejarlo así, por lo que tomé la decisión de editarlas y corregirlas pero no me dio acceso a Fanfiction D: entonces recordé que subía simultáneamente mis historias SasuNaru en Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi y traté de entrar allí y me dio acceso a la primera 👏👏👏 pero no entiendo porque no me dejó en Fanfiction si era el mismo correo u.u y es lo que me dice, que mi correo no esta registrado 😱 he tenido tres correos en toda mi vida, el primero (ya saben el de peor nombre 🤣) el que uso para mis cuentas de juegos y redes sociales y el tercero que es el profesional (el que tiene nombre decente) y me dice que ninguno está registrado :c
> 
> Así que edite las notas en Amor Yaoi y agregué que una a resubir algunos de los Fanfic's que tenía allí aquí.
> 
> Ya subí mi segundo Fanfic SasuNaru: "Un Dobe Para Navidad" por si quieren darle una oportunidad <3 el primero que escribí era One Shot y tenía tanto SasuNaru como NejiLee. Fue de mucho antes que me mataran al ojos de huevo duro y me hicieran papá luchón a Lee 


	17. 17: Mostrar

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Todo se veía bien. Por la hora Kushina ya debería estar en trabajo de parto.

Kakashi y Gai se habían reunido. Ellos estarían vigilando las calles de forma disimulada como cualquier otro peatón.

Debido a ello Gai optó por usar su ropa de Jōnin, Kakashi por otro lado llevaba su traje ANBU pero sin la máscara para pasar lo más inadvertido posible.

Inicialmente pensó en ir con su típico pero poco usado atuendo de Jōnin, pero el comportamiento de Obito le hizo dudar. Por eso optó por su traje ANBU, era más adecuada para el combate y estaría mejor preparado si en verdad llegase a pasar algo.

\- Ya estamos en la época de festivales, estaba pensando en comenzar a asistir en pareja. Solo necesito una pareja _

\- ... _

\- ¿Kakashi? _

\- ¿Sientes eso? _ Una antinatural brisa fresca atraviesa la Aldea.

Una fuerte explosión proveniente del área de las Cabezas de los Kages hace retumbar la villa entera. Estaban bajo ataque.

Los aldeanos empezaron a dispersarse en diferentes direcciones.

\- ¡Mantengan la calma y diriganse al punto suroeste de la Villa! Gai sígueme, hay que verificar que nadie se quede atrás ¡El resto! ¡Ya sabe que hacer! _

Sombras que habían estado ocultas salen disparadas llevándose a niños, madres embarazadas y personas de la tercera edad o con dificultades para moverse rápido al área segura.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Minato llevo a Naruto a una de las habitaciones seguras y secretas dentro de la villa, en esa en particular habían tres de los mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea refugiados.

\- ¡Minato! ¡¿Donde esta Kushina?! _

Minato se acercó a Tsunade y le entregó con cuidado al recién nacido.

\- Estoy en eso, no dejaré que le pase nada. Iré por ella y regresó. Cuide de Naruto _

Desapareció en un parpadeo, Tsunade apenas tuvo tiempo de asegurar al bebé antes de que esté comenzará a llorar. Se apresuró a la otra Ninja médico de la habitación la cual tenía más experiencia con recién nacidos mientras que el único Médico de sexo masculino en la habitación se mantenía alerta por cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez que trajeran a Kushina no la dejaría abandonar la habitación, era imposible detener el Hokage pero Kushina acababa de dar a luz, no estaba en condiciones de entrar al campo de batalla y se agarraria de eso para evitar exponerla.

Tan pronto terminaron de revisar al pequeño y se aseguraron que estaba bien llegó Minato cargando a una semi-consciente Kushina, la acomodo en la cama al final de la habitación y Tsunade tomó al bebé y se lo entregó a Minato el cual con cuidado acomodo cerca de Kushina.

Ella se acercó al pequeño abrzandolo entre lágrimas, la adrenalina ya había bajado y el cansancio, dolor del parto y los hechos que le siguieron comenzaron a pasarle factura.

Minato fue al armario del otro lado de la habitación y sacó su túnica de Hokage.

Se fue no sin antes prometerle a Kushina que regresaría.

Tsunade se acercó y comenzó a revisarla, sus heridas eran casi inexistentes pero debía descansar. El parto la había dejado exhausta.

Cuando retiro sus manos trató de levantarse pero Tsunade no la dejó, le recordó las palabras de Minato y ella finalmente cedió quedándose con su hijo.

Si Sarutobi y Obito hacen tambien los movimientos correctos la historia cambiaría para bien.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Danzō... Danzō se había aliado con Madara y conseguido un Sharingan ¿Pero de dónde? Si algún Uchiha había desaparecido o perdido la vista se abría entendido.

Tampoco era de Madara, reconocería su Sharingan sin duda y ese no era.

Todo se había congelado, literalmente. Nadie se movía, ni siquiera las hojas de los árboles que habían estado cayendo por la pelea que habían estado teniendo... Se recriminó mentalmente, por el Shock había fijado su vista en el Sharingan de Danzō cayendo en un Genjutsu.

\- Obito Uchiha, debo admitir que estaba ansioso por enfrentarme a ti desde que Madara me habló... No, me mostró sobre ti _

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el Sharingan? _

\- No te sorprende escuchar de él, entonces lo que creyó fue correcto. El dijo que quizás recordabas todo... _

Obito guardo silencio, en verdad se estaba dejando afectar. No sólo había hablado demás sino que terminó por revelar su conocimiento a alguien problemático.

\- ...y que si así era los planes cambiaban. Sino podía liberar al Zorro entonces debía llevar- _

\- ¡Jamás me unire a Madara! *¡ _Dos veces_!* _

\- Oh... No, no, no... El no está interesado en tenerte como aliado, lo que quiere es tu Sharingan, mejor dicho: Mi Sharingan _

Obito junto sus manos y deshizo el Genjutsu. Danzō corría directo a él, en un rápido movimiento se hizo hacia atrás levantando ambas piernas frenandolo, hizo girar su Sharingan y levantó la vista. Danzō no era el único con técnicas oculares.

Pero antes de lograr afectarlo fue bruscamente alejado de él: Kakashi había llegado, llevaba su mascara puesta y con un Kurenai había cortado la cara de Danzō alejandolo de Obito lo cual el Hokage aprovecho para terminar de mandarlo lejos con un Rassengan.

Obito se apresuró a levantarse y correr hacia él:

\- ¡No lo dejen escapar! _

Minato, al ser más rápido, llegó al punto donde lo arrojó pero ya no estaba. De alguna manera había desaparecido para frustración de Obito, Madara se entraría sin duda.

\- Obito, ¿Estas bien? _ Kakashi llevaba su máscara puesta.

\- Si, ¿La aldea? _

\- Evacuada, la Policía Militar se encarga del resto _

\- Obito _ Se acercó el Hokage _ Estuviste bajo el Genjutsu de Danzō por varios segundos ¿Que pasó? _

\- Fui descuidado Hokage-Sama, me deje sorprender por el enemigo _

\- Admito que yo también, y estoy seguro que varios más pero... No me refería a eso ¿Estas bien? _

\- Creo... Creo que debería saber lo que vi, pero no aquí _

Kakashi guardo silencio al igual que su sensei. Quería preguntar pero estaba de acuerdo con Obito: No es el lugar ni el momento.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Los daños habían sido mínimos, sólo las construcciones cercanas al monumento a los Kages habían sido dañadas, pero no era nada que con trabajo y algunos días no se pudiera arreglar.

La Policía Militar de Konoha había hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo bajo control a los alterados aldeanos y protegiendolos.

De momento la principal defensa de Konoha era la Policía Militar ya que uno de los ninjas más importantes dentro del ANBU había traicionado a la aldea.

Aunque no se planeaba revelar todavía pero al cabo de unas horas toda la aldea había escuchado el rumor de que Danzō, la cabeza de Raíz y uno de los altos mandos dentro de ANBU había traicionado a la aldea, su ausencia no ayudó a apasiguar los rumores. Así que el Hokage tuvo que ser sincero y claro al dar el comunicado revelando lo que sabían hasta el momento.

Fueron casi tres días de estrés hasta que ANBU se pudo recuperar y reorganizar, Raíz terminó por ser disuelta y la Policía Militar de Konoha estuvo más activa y en mayor sincronía con el Hokage que en mucho tiempo.

Ahora con todo más tranquilo había llegado la hora de hablar con Minato y con Kushina, lo harían en su casa después de que el Hokage saliera de la Torre.

Al encuentro llego Tsubade, Sarutobi y Obito puntualmente para sorpresa de los padres nuevos.

Naruto estaba durmiendo en la sala bajo vigilancia de Tsunade mientras Obito y Sarutobi hablaban con Kushina y Minato.

La casa Namikaze estaba en constante vigilancia por lo ocurrido hace unos días y Kushina no dejaba solo a Naruto a pesar de ello, así que Tsunade se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras ellos hablaban en la mesa.

\- Prepare Té, iré por él _ Hizo afán de levantarse pero las palabras de Obito la detuvieron.

\- No es necesario Kushina-San, lo mejor será terminar con esto pronto _

\- Está bien _Minato puso una mano en Kushina haciendo que esta se relaje _ Te escucharemos _

\- En realidad, si me permite. Es una historia muy larga y complicada... Seria mejor mostrársela ¡Si me lo permiten claro! _

Kushina y Minato se miraron uno al otro antes de asentir.

\- Hazlo _

Ambos miraron a los ojos a Obito el cual activo su Sharingan y lo hizo girar antes de activar en Genjutsu.

Al cabo de unos segundos ambos padres se incomodaron y llevaron sus manos a los ojos.

\- ¿Que tanto les mostraste? _ Pregunta Sarutobi.

\- Todo... Desde la misión del puente Hanabi hasta... Hasta lo último que recuerdo _

Kushina se puso de pie y se levantó caminando hacia Obito al cual le dio una cachetada.

Éste se dejó hacer, sabía las formas en que podían tomarse la información pero se negaba a sólo mostrar una parte...

La misma mano que lo golpeó lo tomó del chaleco y lo levantó para envolverlo en sus brazos y comenzar a llorar.

Minato se levantó y se unió, los tres terminaron en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas ya que Obito no pudo reprimitir las suyas...

No sabía que pasaria o lo que harían cuando pasara el momento emotivo, pero quería disfrutar el tiempo que durará.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El siguiente capítulo no está lejos! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me llenan de energía <3
> 
> También el siguiente capítulo tendrá más protagonismo Kakashi 👀
> 
> Espero hayan, estén y sigan disfrutando de mis escritos. Que tengan una excelente tarde / noche / día ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ^^


	18. 18: Aquí

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Después de que Obito les mostró todo preguntaron por algunos hechos como lo que pasó después de su muerte, el como habían tratado a Naruto, el masacre al Clan Uchiha, las acciones de Danzō, los errores de Orochimaru, la mentalidad de los Sabios de la Villa, preguntaron de todo.

Pará sorpresa de Obito y Tsunade; Sarutobi fue el que explicó y aclaró la mayoría de las dudas.

En algún momento Naruto se despertó y no dejó de llorar hasta que estuvo en brazos de Kushina, la platica se translado a la sala y Obito se "escapó" para ir a calentar el té que había mencionado Kushina y relajar su cabeza... Eso y que quería algo frío para su mejilla, había olvidado la fuerza de esa mujer violenta... Sonrió, ¿Como pudo olvidar la forma tan personalizada en que Kushina mostraba su preocupación? La imagen de su muerte y de Minato llegó a su mente... Seguido suspiro, demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo no eran saludable para nadie.

Él fue quien tomo la decisión de mostrarles todo, no podía hecharse para atrás, no ahora que ya lo sabían.

Al menos al haberles mostrado todo lo que sabía no necesitaba explicar muchas cosas.

Las horas pasaron rápido y el sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte.

Las preguntas eventualmente terminaron, quizás ya no tenían dudas o quizás estaban procesando la nueva información. Pero de momento ahí quedaría todo. Ahora que sabían que Madara recordaba también aquella línea de tiempo no sabían que más podría pasar.

Habían cosas que no se pudieron evitar cambiar pero lo más relevante lo mantuvieron intacto. Lo último que querían era crear un futuro peor que la guerra.

Pero Madara por otro lado lo vio como una segunda oportunidad para sus planes, de momento era imposible saber que tanto había modificado por lo que su ventaja del conocimiento sobre los hechos ya no era tan ventajosa.

Todo cayó en silencio... El ambiente se sentía raro, no era pesado pero tampoco era cómodo. Habían muchas emociones entremezcladas en la habitación.

Obito fue el primero en romper ese silencio.

\- Será mejor que me retire, Kakashi debe estar preocupado. Y quede de verme con Fugaku sobre el entrenamiento de Itachi... Disculpen las molestias y gracias por recibirme esta noche _ Hizo quizás la reverencia más sincera de su vida antes de enderezarse y caminar a la puerta.

Se puso su calzado, abrió la puerta y salió. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta vio a Minato en la entrada, al parecer lo había seguido.

\- Obito, tú estas aquí, nosotros estamos aquí... Somos tu familia y la familia siempre está cuando se necesita. Siempre estaremos aquí _

Obito dio otra reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta y salir rápido del lugar...

Esas palabras le dolieron, ese no era su propósito lo sabía. Le estaba dando apoyo, le estaba aclarando que lo que vio no importa, su yo actual es el que está aquí y ahora no aquella imagen...

Pero esa imagen era él, no lo volvería a hacer ¡Eso jamás!... ¿Como podrían perdonarlo tan fácilmente?... Es tan irrealista...

\- Obito _

Kakashi... No estaba poniendo atención y no sintió su presencia... ¿Hace cuanto llegó? ¿O lo había estado siguiendo? No llegó a dormir así que no sería raro que lo fuera a bus...car...

Los brazos de Kakashi lo rodearon en un protector abrazo.

\- No se que está pasando, pero estoy aquí Obito. Eres mi pareja, mi compañero de vida _ Se aleja para verlo a los ojos _ Confío en ti, si hay algo que pueda hacer dímelo. No necesito explicaciones en este momento solo... No olvides que aquí estoy _

Ya había tomado una decisión respecto a Kakashi, sin decir una palabra se separó de Kakashi y lo tomo de la muñeca, emprendió la carrera a su departamento con Kakashi siguiendo su ritmo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca soltó su mano pero Kakashi atrapó la suya antes de alejarse negándose a soltarlo, Obito lo dejó sostenerlo.

Una vez en la casa: Obito activo su Mangekyō Sharingan y los llevó a ambos al Kamui.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, aún sin soltar su mano le preguntó si era un Genjutsu a lo que Obito negó.

\- Hay mas técnicas que conozco y domino de las que sabe mi Clan. Esta es una de ellas _

Se separo de Kakashi y se sentó en uno de los bordes dejando sus piernas colgadas. Kakashi se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

\- Fue de las primeras técnicas que domine por mí cuenta. Cuando vi morir a... A alguien importante para mí active el Mangekyō. Esa es una condición para activarlo, ver morir a alguien importante para ti _

Obito se recostó dejando sus piernas aún colgadas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Kakashi se acomodo para no perder contacto visual con el pero no se movió mucho.

\- Pasaron los días y fue tanto mi deseo de desaparecer que ¡Puff! _ Levantó ambos brazos _ ¡Aparecí aquí! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Debiste verme! ¡Parecía gallina descabezada corriendo por todos lados sin saber dónde estaba! _ Su risa resonó e hizo eco en el espacioso lugar mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a ambos lados.

Kakashi no dijo nada, puede que Obito se esté riendo pero su rostro es de alguien a punto de llorar.

\- Kakashi, no soy bueno con las palabras. Nunca han sido mi fuerte _ Levanto su mano derecha, el recuerdo del último apretón de Rin, la última mirada de Kakashi a él en el puente y la última mirada de Kakashi a él después de morir en los brazos de Naruto... Las tres imágenes entre-puestas le hicieron sentir agua recorrer sus mejillas.

Esa misma mano la dirigió a Kakashi y él le ayudó a enderezarse.

\- Por eso te lo voy a mostrar _

En un segundo miles y miles de horas pasaron en instantes por la mente de Kakashi.

Obito abrazo a Kakashi lo más fuerte que pudo. Sabía que Kakashi lo perdonaría, lo hizo cuando le dejó vivir el tiempo que le quedaba y lo demostró cuando aceptó usar su Sharingan una última vez...

Kakashi levantó los brazos y correspondió el abrazo.

Esto era real, realmente estaba Obito aquí. Esas imágenes... No eran producto de un Jutsu, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero Obito estaba aquí, no le había fallado ¡Lo tenía en sus brazos!

\- Después de darte mi Sharingan me resigne a la muerte, creí que ascendería y estaría con Rin viéndote sobrevivir para después poder verte vivir... Pero en su lugar terminé en el pasado _

\- Me alegra que estés aquí _

\- Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí. Solo espero que mi presencia no oscurezca tu brillante futuro. En verdad harás grandes cosas Kakashi y estoy seguro que harás más _

\- No lo hace, todo lo contrario. Me haz hecho muy feliz _

\- Hablo enserio Bakakashi _ Se separó y le dio un empujón alejando lo ligeramente de él.

\- Yo igual, estuviste al pendiente de mi. Tu mismo lo viste, si. Admito que sentí atracción por algunas mujeres después de todo tengo gustos pero nunca tuve relaciones _

\- ¡Era para conocer al enemigo! _

\- ¿Desde cuando el saber si el enemigo compra o no condones es relevante para la victoria? _ Un fuerte sonrojo lleno la cara de Obito.

\- ¡Estabas en una misión rango S! ¡¿Quién va a medio trabajo a comprar condones?! Además, es obvio que para algo los necesitabas _ La vergüenza se mezcló con molestia.

\- En realidad su uso es muy conveniente ¿Sabes cuantas lavadoras nos hemos ahorrado por usarlos? _ Obito sacude su cabeza.

\- ¡No cambies el tema! ¡No estábamos hablando de eso! _

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de comenzar a reír. Obito se sintió aliviado, no temia el enojo de Kakashi. Él no era así, pero no sabría que hacer si volvía a ver esa mirada de sufrimiento e impotencia en su rostro de nuevo.

\- Ese yo, no parecía muy feliz. Sus ojos se veían... Cansados. Incluso iba a hablar contigo a la piedra. Creo que nunca superó del todo tu muerte _ Obito iba a hablar pero Kakashi se apresuró a continuar _ ¡Parecía que la había aceptado! Pero nunca te sacó de su vida, para él tu estabas tan presente como si nunca te hubieras marchado _

Kakashi se dejó caer su frente lentamente hasta quedar recargado en el hombro de Obito.

\- Yo creo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ese Kakashi, antes de darme cuenta te habías vuelto parte de mi vida. Nunca pensé en un futuro sin ti ni Oba-San, cuando pasaba algo y alguno salía herido siempre creí que saldríamos de esa y al final del día estaríamos juntos en casa. Cuando ella falleció sentí lo mismo que cuando perdí a mi Padre. No conocí a mi madre pero creo que la imagen más parecida a una fue su Abuela _

\- Kakash-... _

\- Aún no terminó, aún cuando ella partió no pensé en perderte a ti también. Ahora que lo vi no me quedaré de brazos cruzados _

\- Lo sé, Minato-Sensei y Kushina-San también lo saben ahora. No han opinado ni se han involucrado con nada al respecto pero eventualmente lo harán _

\- Al igual que yo, no creas que te dejaré actuar solo. Esto me involucra tanto como a ti _

\- Lo sé _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo listo y publicado. Minato, Kushina y Kakashi ahora saben todo y para este momento Madara ya a de saber que Obito también recuerda y que el inútil de Danzo fue descubierto en su primer misión 🤣 me preguntó cuál será el siguiente movimiento que hará o si hará algo 🤔
> 
> Pero para eso hay que esperar, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Que tengan un bello día / tarde / noche y nos estamos leyendo <3


	19. 19: Investigación

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Cuando Obito se fue Minato y Kushina preguntaron sobre lo que habían descubierto durante su estadía aquí.

Obito les mostró sus recuerdos que abarcan desde la misión del puente hasta que cayó inconsciente después de Transmigrar (El término que optaron por usar los tres), por lo que no sabían cuanto habían descubierto.

Solo minutos después de terminar de hablar, y que no parecían haber más dudas, Tsunade y Sarutobi se levantaron para retirarse.

\- Nosotros también nos retiramos _ Informó Sarutobi _ creo que todos necesitamos descansar _

\- ¡Espere Tsunade-Sama! _

\- ¿Que ocurre Minato? _

\- El está aquí, prometió venir a conocer a Naruto meses atrás. No le pudimos dar una fecha por seguridad pero estará en la aldea en cualquier momento _

\- Lo sé _ Soltó un suspiro _ me he estado preparando para éste momento _

\- Se que no me corresponde, pero para Jiraiya-Sensei usted también es importante _

No recibió respuesta y ambos se retiraron por la puerta principal.

Kushina llevó a Naruto a la cuna que habían puesto en la sala y lo acomodo mientras que Minato se llevó las tazas y demás utensilios a la cocina para lavarlos.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo asegurado fue a la cocina, Kushina fue a sentarse a la mesa mientras que Minato estaba lavando los trastes.

Ella comenzó a jugar con las tazas y algunos utensilios sucios que quedaron en la mesa en espera de ser lavados.

Al verla Minato hizo pausa a su labor y salió de la cocina, regresó poco después con una manta y cubrió los hombros de Kushina.

\- Mande un mensaje a la Torre, no iré hoy así que puedes ir a dormir un rato _

\- ¿Seguro de eso? Luego se te acumula el papeleo y andas llorando _

\- Tendré que soportarlo, en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para nada. Tengo muchas cosas que procesar... Al igual que tu _

Minato quito los platos con los que estaba jugando Kushina y los llevó al lavabo para encargarse de ellos y terminar de limpiar la cocina.

\- Pensar que todo eso pasó _

\- No pasó, ni pasará. No si trabajamos todos juntos _

\- Si, en verdad quiero darle a Naruto todo el amor y cariño que me fue negado y ser la madre que me hubiera gustado tener _

\- Ya lo eres, le estas dando mucho cariño y amor y se que seguirás haciéndolo _

Kushina se puso de pie y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Minato mientras escondía su rostro en la espalda de su esposo.

\- Se lo estamos dando, juntos. Y lo seguiremos haciendo no importa que _

Minato pauso por segunda vez su labor y se seco las manos para voltearse y corresponder el abrazo de Kushina juntando sus labios en el proceso.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Como era de esperarse: Minato y Kushina se terminaron involucrando.

Eso les facilitaría muchas cosas como el salir de la aldea para investigar y el encontrarse con los demás que saben de esa otra línea del tiempo.

Por eso no es raro que solo un par de días después Obito fue llamado a ir nuevamente a la casa de Minato y Kushina, está vez fue con Kakashi al cual ya había revelado todo para sorpresa y alivio de los presentes. En especial porque su participación podría ser de mucha utilidad para lo que tenían planeado hacer.

\- ¿Ir a Rōran? _

\- Si, hace tiempo tuve sospechas de ese lugar. Las descarte no mucho después pero Minato cree que si revisamos las habitaciones bajo el castillo podríamos encontrar algo _ Explico Sarutobi.

\- Hace años tuvimos una misión allí ¿Recuerdas Kakashi? _

\- Si, esa misión no la recuerdo pero jamás la olvidaré _

\- jajajaja yo tampoco, en especial porque nosotros nos provocamos la amnesia _

La sorpresa pinto el rostro de todos.

\- ¿Amnesia? Creí que no sabían la razón. Incluso lo pusieron así en el reporte de esa misión _ Cuestionó Sarutobi.

\- Y no fue del todo falso, recordamos cuando llegamos al lugar y luego aparecimos bajo el Castillo, la evidencia física indica que yo realice el Jutsu de Eliminación de Memorias _

Ese Jutsu fue desarrollado por la familia Yamanaka y lo que hace es literalmente borrar recuerdos, no los bloquea como suele ser la amnesia convencional. Este Jutsu elimina los recuerdos de forma permanente haciendo imposible recuperarlos.

\- Lo que pasó durante esa misión debe ser algo grande si al terminar optaron por olvidar _

\- Así parece ser, por eso sugiero ir a revisar las ruinas. No por lo que pasó en esa misión sino por sí encontramos algo de utilidad. Tengo un buen presentimiento _ nuevamente Kakashi habla:

\- Ahora que lo menciona Sensei, yo igual. Creo que ir allí podría ser una buena opción, puede que encontremos algo útil _

\- En ese caso lo mejor será llamar a Killer Bee y a Taiyo*, ya tienen tiempo que quieren verte Obito _ Menciona Tsunade con una extraña sonrisa.

Obito sufre un fuerte escalofrío ante las palabras de Tsunade. Si, puede que no tuvieran un inicio de cuento de hadas pero el recuerda que ya estaban en buenos términos antes de Kaguya... Y aun así tiene un extraño presentimiento...

\- Mandaremos mensajes y nos coordinaremos para que se encuentren en un punto medio antes de ir a Rōran a investigar _

\- ¿"Encuentren"? ¿Tsunade también vendrá? _

\- Él se refiere a Kakashi, lo mejor será que no andes vagando solo al menos por un tiempo _

\- Si Danzō regresa o alguien más en nombre de Madara lo mejor será capturarlo _ Obito hizo ademán de hablar _ y no, botar a las personas en el Kamui no es capturar _

Sarutobi adivino lo que planeaba decir haciendo que Obito se resigne. Pero no evitó que murmurar a un " _si lo hace_..."

\- Hablaré con Killes Bee y Taiyo para crear una cubierta creíble. Obito, será mejor que vayas hablando con Fugaku. No necesitas entrar en detalles solo decirle que fuiste seleccionado para una misión en conjunto con otras Aldeas _

\- Si, igual se están tomando un descanso. Después de lo que pasó han tenido más trabajo e Itachi se niega a dejar a su hermanito y mamá solos _

\- ¡Aww! ¡Invitaré a Mikoto y a los niños! Con algo de suerte le agradará Naruto y tendré niñera asegurada _

\- ¡Kushina! _

\- Estoy jugando Minato _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
En otra parte del mapa, unos ninjas regresaban a su villa tras varios días de búsqueda que finalmente dieron frutos.

\- Mizukage, hemos localizado al Tres Colas. Se esconde en un lago entre el País del Rayo y el del Fuego _

\- ¿Es fácil de localizar? _

\- No lo creo, por poco y no lo miramos cuando revisamos el área. A menos de que sepan dónde buscar es casi imposible que lo localicen _

\- Bien, lo mejor será dejarlo ahí por ahora. Pueden retirarse _

Si el Tres Colas no funcionó como tenían pensado originalmente pueden usarlo de otras formas.

Quizás sea problemático, pero el tener un Jinchūriki es sin duda una carta ganadora que dará peso al poder de su Villa. Ahora sólo necesitan un buen contenedor y un buen sello antes el volver a capturarlo sino solo sería un desperdicio de tiempo y recursos.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>Aclaraciones<<
> 
> Taiyo: Es un personaje no existente en el universo de Naruto. En este Fanfic es el hijo del Tercer Kazekage, el Tercero desapareció antes de la Tercer Gran Guerra Ninja. La Aldea de la Arena lo busco hasta que las condiciones por la guerra los obligaron de pausar la búsqueda y elegir un cuarto Hokage (El papá de Gaara) para poder hacerle frente. Terminando la tercer Guerra reanudaron búsquedas pero jamás fue encontrado. Al menos hasta la segunda parte del Anime donde se explica lo que le pasó. Se supone que no tenía familia pero yo le cree un hijo por razones que explicaré más abajo.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Capítulo listo~ Finalmente veremos a Obito y Kakashi de misión~ juntos~ solos~ al menos hasta que los alcancen y les arruinen la luna de Miel 🤣
> 
> También aparecerán Killer Bee y Taiyo, un personaje original que me ayudará a no reescribir todo lo que tenía avanzado ❤️😭
> 
> Ahora sobre Taiyo: ¿Recuerdan que hace unos capítulos les dije que me trabe con algo sobre la continuidad? Pues en mi cabeza tenía la loca idea de que Kankuro era mayor que Temari por casi diez años y Temari era mayor que Gaara por unos 4 ¿Porque? No lo sé xD así que para no reescribir todo cambie a Kankuro por Taiyo, un personaje que invente pero que tendrá relevancia a futuro. En este Fanfic será hijo del tercer Kazekage (el tercer Kazekage sí existe o existió ya que para el tiempo en que se sitúa el Fanfic ya falleció).


	20. 20: Sensei

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Ese mismo día planificaron la cubierta, participarían en la búsqueda del Tercer Kazekage buscando evidencia en una Isla remota conocida como "Isla de los Monstruos", era un lugar alejado y peligroso por lo que no cualquiera podría ir a investigar. Por eso ¿Que mejor que cuatro ninjas calificados o de confianza para la búsqueda?

\- ¿Una misión en conjunto? _

\- Si, se que suena loco ¡Pero es verdad! Incluso fui seleccionado para participar al igual que Kakashi. La aldea de la Nube y la aldea de la Arena mandaran a un hijo de Kage para esta misión como muestra de confianza, como Hokage-Sama no tiene hijos mayores mandará a dos de sus mejores y más cercanos Alumnos en su lugar _

Tenían meses conviviendo por el entrenamiento de Itachi. Su casi nula relación terminó por concretarse, en especial cuando compartían sus anécdotas sobre las "Travesuras" producto de la curiosidad cortesía del primogénito de Fugaku, en verdad era diferente a la antigua imagen que tenía de él, o quizás siempre fue así pero debido a como era su relación en ese entonces ninguno de los dos se pudo conocer realmente.

\- Eso es bueno, el que eligieran a un Uchiha para un asunto diplomatico ayudará a la reputación y confianza sobre el Clan. Desde que Danzo se reveló como traidor la Aldea le ha comenzado a dar más confianza y reconocimiento a la Policía Militar y con ello al Clan... Quizás suene egoísta pero me alegra que la confianza que hemos puesto en la Villa por generaciones finalmente este dando frutos _

Obito también se alegraba por el Clan. En aquella noche fueron más los inocentes que perdieron la vida que los miembros que planeaban la rebelión, si todo sigue así el masacre del Clan Uchiha se quedará en el olvido.

\- Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo _ El alivio en el rostro de Fugaku fue reemplazado por preocupación.

\- Buenas tardes Obito-Nii-Chan _

La llegada de Itachi interrumpió a Fugaku y su atención y la de Obito cayeron sobre el recién llegado el cual venía acompañado. Itachi estaba en la entrada de la sala, en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto.

Obito se levantó y fue a saludar.

\- Buenas tardes Itachi ¿Es el pequeño Sasuke? Lo recordaba más pequeño _

\- Sasuke es un bebé, los bebés crecen rápido Nii-Chan _

Obito aprovecho la oportunidad para ver al hermano menor de Itachi, lo vio solo una vez antes y fue pocas horas después de que nació... Parecia un mono arrugado.

Ahora que ya pasaron los días ya no parece un mono, al contrario, ahora sí se ve como un bello bebé. Es más, sino supiera de antemano que era varón lo hubiera confundido con una niña, en verdad se parece a Mikoto.

\- Obito me estaba contando que fue seleccionado para ir a una misión fuera de la villa. Su entrenamiento se pausara más tiempo del planeado _

\- Entiendo, en su ausencia seguiré entrenando para no atrasarme _

Obito soltó una ligera, este mocoso ¿Atrasado? Va adelantado al menos diez años a su edad.

\- Itachi, ve con Sasuke a otro lugar. Necesito hablar con Obito a solas antes de que salga de la villa _

Itachi asintió y salió de la sala. Fugaku se encaminó a la parte trasera de la casa y Obito lo siguió.

Entraron a una habitación que en realidad era una pequeña oficina que estaba decorada de forma parecida a la oficina de Fugaku en la estación Militar.

Cuando entró Fugaku deslizó la puerta cerrandola e hizo un par de sellos antes de que la habitación fuera cubierta por una ligera capa de Chakra, un jutsu de privacidad.

\- Además de Mikoto nadie más sabe, ni siquiera Itachi. Hace una semana recibí una invitación donde solicitaban que Itachi tomará el examen ANBU. Al inicio se me hizo raro, la guerra terminó y la aldea estaba en gran plenitud _

¿Trataron de reclutar a Itachi? Es verdad, no mucho después del nacimiento de Naruto Itachi se uniría a las filas ANBU y sólo un año después es cuando el Clan sería reubicado.

\- Cuando comenzó la guerra todos los aptos nos tuvimos que sumar para proteger a nuestras familias y nuestras tierras. Por eso Itachi que es un prodigio se tuvo que unir a pesar de su edad, desde entonces su decisión se ha tomado en cuenta en todo lo que le involucra. Cuando llegó esa invitación decidí dejarla para después, ese tipo de cosas no tiene caducidad e Itachi en verdad está feliz de pasar tiempo con su hermano como para quitarle ese tiempo... Pero después de lo que pasó con Danzo _

\- Comenzó a ser más sospechoso _

\- Así es, si el que ingresará al cuerpo ANBU fuera importante o tuviera una razón sólida podría considerar hablar con él pero... Confío en Minato, lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Quienes me preocupan son los ancianos que están en el consejo, la mayoría han vivido al menos dos guerras y sé que la imagen que tienen de nosotros puede ser la que se vio en alguna de esas guerras... A lo que voy es que debes estar atento y tener mucho cuidado, para nosotros lo mas importante es la seguridad de los habitantes de Konoha, en especial la de nuestro Clan, últimamente has tenido relevancia en la villa y eso puede llamar la atención del Consejo de formas no amigables... _ Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana viendo las casas y calles _ En verdad creemos en las decisiones de nuestros antepasados que crearon esta Villa junto a los Senju... Desde hace años hay algunos miembros del Clan que han propuesto volver a separarnos de Konoha y otros clanes para crear nuestro propio país... Sinceramente es una opción que no me gusta _

Obito mantuvo silencio, en verdad Madara quería asegurar el masacre del Clan... Se necesitaba ese ataque ya que era importante para sellar el destino del clan... Si Danzo no era detenido los habitantes de la villa hubieran "visto" a un miembro del Clan Uchiha controlar a un Bijuu usando su Sharingan y si fallaba y descubrían su identidad los aldeanos hubieran visto "lo que él Sharingan es capaz de hacer"... Y con el Heredero del Clan con invitación a unirse al escuadrón ANBU hubieran aceptado y así tener un espía que en el futuro se volvería un doble espía y el masacre se repetiría...

\- * _El Clan en verdad corre peligro_ * _

\- Por eso no he revelado nada a los demás miembros del Clan, te lo estoy diciendo porque ahora se que eres de confianza. Al inicio no tenía muchas esperanzas en ti y me equivoque _ Regreso a sentarse frente a Obito _ el que te dejara la mayor parte del tiempo a cargo de Itachi es muestra de ello y por eso te lo estoy advirtiendo. No para que elijas un mando, sino para que tengas cuidado _

Obito bajo ligeramente la cabeza en modo de reverencia.

\- Gracias por su preocupación, sus palabras no caerán en oídos sordos _

Fugaku retiro el sello de privacidad e intercambiaron jn aor de palabras más antes de que Obito se retirara.

Mandó un clon de sombra a Kakashi para avisarle que llegaría más tarde de lo planeado y otro a Tsunade para pedirle reunirse con él y Sarutobi en casa de éste.

Casi media hora después llegó Tsunade y les contó sobre lo que Fugaku les habló. Sarutobi fue el más sorprendido puesto que no sabía de esa invitación. Ellos estarían al pendiente de lo que se rumoreaba, en especial Sarutobi que era el que más contacto tenía con él Consejo.

Cuando dejó la casa de Sarutobi se topo con Asuma al cual saludo rápido antes de alejarse.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su departamento se relajo, camino a su puerta de entrada y cuando la abrió apenas logró divisar al Chucho correr entre sus piernas y sentir a Pakkun usar su cabeza como trampolín. Al parecer estaban en medio de una persecución.

Sin entender bien que pasó entró cerrando la puerta, ese par ya después regresará.

\- Bienvenido a casa _

\- Estoy en casa... ¿Se estaban persiguiendo Chucho y Pakkun? ¿Que fue lo que pasó? _

\- Cómo no especificaste cuanto ibas a tardar les preparé de comer a ellos primero. Quise consentirlos así que les hice Bistec _

Obito ya se daba una idea de lo que pasó pero dejó que Kakashi terminará de contar.

\- Mientras comían fui a preparar mi maleta, lo mas seguro es que salgamos pronto así que me empecé a preparar pero no encontraba mi segunda mascarilla de repuesto _

\- ¿La que llevas puesta? _

\- No, esta es "mi mascarilla", yo me refiero a mi "segunda mascarilla" la gris _

\- Ahh la que siempre te pones debajo... Sigo sin entender porqué usas dos _

\- Por el efecto cómico, te sorprenderias cuantas personas me preguntan "qué llevo bajo la máscara" _

Obito le dio la razón, eso solo resaltaba la importancia de formular correctamente antes de hablar.

\- Como te decía, no la encontraba así que le pedí a Pakkun que me ayudara y como estaba de buen humor por su carne me ayudó y la encontró en pocos segundos... Los suficientes para que Chucho se acabará su comida y la de Pakkun... _

\- Y ahora Pakkun fue a tomar venganza como siempre _

\- Ya sabes como es: lo perseguirá por toda la Villa hasta que se marine en su propio miedo y después cuando esté exhausto lo traerá de vuelta a casa a rastras como un costal de papas _

Obito se ofreció a cocinar para que Kakashi terminará de hacer su maleta, él haría la suya más tarde.

Ambos cenaron en silencio para sorpresa de Kakashi... Cuando terminaron de comer Obito se apresuro a lavar los trastes... Era obvio que algo lo tenía inquieto.

En la primera oportunidad que vio giro a Obito quedando ambos de frente con Obito acorralado frente al lavabo.

Obito tuvo un ligero sonrojo antes d epensar... Están solos en casa... Sin Pakkun ni chucho... Solos... Una sonrisa travieza se posa en sus labios antes de abrazar por los hombros a Kakashi y preguntar en tono coqueto:

\- ¿Que haces? _

Kakashi, sin responder estiró una de sus manos y cerró el grifo. En un rápido movimiento levantó a Obito y fue a sentarse con Obito, aún cara a cara, en la sala.

\- ¡Hasta que no te lastimes vas a entender! _

\- Soy joven, además si hiciera todo lo que se me ocurre tu seria el que menos movilidad tendría _

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Obito, pero no respondió nada. En su lugar se acurrucó en el hombro de Kakashi.

\- No entiendo como puedes andar tan campante con tales pensamientos rondando en tu cabeza _

\- Nunca te quejas, además te sorprendería cuanto me ayudaron en mi juventud _

\- Aún eres joven Baka... Espera, ¿Hace cuanto lees ese tipo de libros? _

\- Creo que... Unos meses después de la misión del Puente Hanabi _

\- ¡¿A los doce?! _

\- Acababa de cumplir trece _

\- ¡Y parecías de diez! ¡Siempre has sido un enano! ¡¿Como pudiste comprar Icha Icha así?! _

\- No era tan bajo. Ahora tenemos casi la misma altura y sobre lo otro te diré lo mismo que mi Sensei me dijo en ese entonces... "Un Sensei de buen corazón se apiado de mi y me dio mi primer libro". Aunque recordar esa experiencia es vergonzoso... era precoz e inocente _

Obito levantó una ceja... Lo de precoz le cree pero inocente...

\- Creía que Hokage-Sama era el único al que reconocias como Sensei _

\- En el sentido convencional así es, pero en- _ Sus palabras fueron detenidas por los labios de Obito.

No quería saber quién era el dichoso Sensei (Aunque ya tenía una idea) y menos en qué sentido, prefirió callarlo ¿Y que forma más segura de cerrarle la boca a Bakakashi que está?

El beso fue subiendo de tono y con ello también el calor en la habitación, estaban solos en casa y no había duda que iban a aprovechar.

De eso estaba seguro Pakkun el cual llegó con Chucho tumbado en su espalda semiconsciente por el cansancio.

Quizás vayan a dormir a la vieja casa de Obito. Un chillido entumecedor de oídos capto su atención, era una ave mensajera del Hokage... Kakashi había dicho que en las próximas horas les darían la información para ir a una misión fuera de la villa.

Pakkun miró una vez más la puerta tentado a interrumpir para avisar del Ave la cual no parecían escuchar ninguno de los dos a pesar del escándalo... Normalmente cuando los llega a interrumpir solo lo ignoran y se van a encerrar en su habitación, por como se escuchaba allí dentro no pareciera que fuera diferente.

Optó por ignorar a la pobre Ave e ir a la vieja casa de Obito aún con Chucho a cuestas, mañana iría Kakashi de misión y si lo llegaba a necesitarlo era mejor que estuviera descansado.

**=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos! Se supone que en este capítulo se vería algo de su viaje al punto de encuentro pero ya estaba quedando muy largo así que lo corte.
> 
> En el próximo Cap. Ahora si irán de viaje si o si, espero les haya gustado~
> 
> Que tengan una excelente tarde / noche / día <3


	21. 21: Shiba

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
_Kakashi y Obito se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage recibiendo los detalles de su futura "misión" por parte de Minato y Sarutobi._

\- _Partirán mañana al punto de encuentro: será el pueblo de Soniwa, es un pequeño pueblo ganadero que se encuentra al sur del País del Fuego y al Sureste del país del viento, una vez allí se encontrarán con Taiyo-Kun y de allí irán a Roran _ Informó Minato _ El día de hoy iran a recibir y a Escoltar a Killer Bee desde el pueblo de Kanoto a unos Kilómetros al norte de Konoha. Puede que hayamos trazado una alianza pero la confianza del pueblo en los ninjas de la Nube tardará en formarse, lo mejor es prevenir y que llegué a la aldea acompañado por Shinobis locales __

_\- Puede que la guerra haya terminado pero aún hay Villas y Ninjas que guardan rencor, así que no bajen la guardia _ Finalizó Sarutobi._

**~~~~~**

  
Killer Bee había salido ayer temprano por lo que vendría llegando a Kanoto en la tarde/noche. Como es un viaje de casi tres horas de Kanoto a Konoha van a pasar la noche en el pueblo y al amanecer partirán a Konoha y de allí irán a Soniwa al encuentro con Taiyo y finalmente a Roran.

Se acercan días agitados, al menos tendrá oportunidad de relajarse en un terreno tranquilo. Por eso partieron a Kanoto tan pronto salieron de la oficina del Kage, faltaban como cinco horas para que llegara Killer Bee e iban a aprovechar ese tiempo.

Ahora se encuentran paseando, como es típico en este tipo de pueblo el área comercial contaba con una calle llena de restaurantes, juegos y atracciones lo que aprovecharían sin duda.

Habían juegos que daban premios aburridos y clásicos pero también otros que daban unos muy buenos.

Obito comenzó a vibrar y su Tobi interior hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¡¿Ya viste los premios?! ¡Elije uno, lo conseguiré para ti! ¡De verás! _

\- ... _

\- ¿Kakashi? _

\- ¿Eh? _ Obito le didico una mirada seria _

\- ¿ _Hay riesgo_? _ Susurro y se regaño mentalmente por bajar la guardia.

\- No, no nada de eso. O al menos no he sentido nada... Solo, todo esto creí haberlo entendido pero ahora que realmente me estoy involucrando y comienzo a ver todo con la mente despejada... Es algo irrealista _

Obito se relajo un poco y con una opaca sonrisa dijo:

\- Se que es difícil al inicio, solo dale tiempo _

\- ¿Así lo sentiste? _

\- Si, más al inicio pero luego eso cambia: o te acostumbras, aceptas, procesas y continuas como Tsunade y Sarutobi o solo te dejas llevar y haces lo mejor que puedes como yo... _ Terminó con una gran sonrisa _ Aunque para ser sincero a veces lo olvidaba y solo me dejaba llevar, aun a veces lo hago _

Kakashi hizo ademán de responder cuando un ruido estrepitoso seguido de regaños y maldiciones se escucha desde el interior de un restaurante.

Una nube de humo muy familiar inunda el restaurante y los comensales salen corriendo del lugar mientras tosian por el humo.

Kakashi y Obito se apresuran al lugar, cuando el humo comienza a disiparse se puede apreciar todo relativamente normal, el lugar está vacío pero el mostrador y área de cobro está intacta.

\- ¡Coff! ¡Coff! ¡Juro que lo eliminare! _ Un hombre enojado y tosiendo salía de debajo de una mesa _ ¡¿Que se llevó ahora?! _

\- Se llevó las órdenes ¡Coff! para llevar que teníamos listas jefe ¡Coff! ¡Coff! _

Este humo... No era producto de una bomba de humo como tenían pensado sino de un jutsu ¿Fue un ladrón? ¿Porque alguien con habilidades ninja roba comida? La mayoría de los ninjas traidores o "independientes" robaban cosas más valiosas que simple comida...

\- Si ya se fue no tenemos nada que hacer aquí _ Razonó Kakashi y tenía razón.

Si un ninja renegado o un ladrón atacará y alguno de ellos están cerca y disponibles por principios intervendrán, pero si ya pasó lo mejor era dejarle el asunto a las autoridades correspondientes.

\- Si... Vamos a aquel juego, apuesto a que puedo romper el récord local _

\- Quiero verlo, y después rompere tu récord _

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! _

Y si, Obito rompió el récord local en el juego de canicas... Y después Kakashi rompió su récord.

Cuando Obito rompió el récord primero tuvo la oportunidad de elegir cualquier premio del juego. Le preguntó a Kakashi y este eligió un peluche de casi un metro con forma de Bulldog.

\- Ya me imagino la cara de Pakkun cuando lo vea _

\- Es el único perro que tienen. Ahora ve eligiendo el tuyo _

Cuando Kakashi rompió el récord de Obito le dieron la misma opción y Obito eligió un extraño peluche que parecía espantapájaros... Y tenía casualmente el cabello blanco.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Jajajaja regresando le conseguiré un chaleco Shinobi y una mascarilla _

\- ¿De dónde salió eso? No estaba ahí cuando llegamos _ Obito le quito el peluche de perro a Kakashi y en un segundo absorbió ambos juguetes bajo la mirada atónita del dueño del juego _ Eso es práctico _

\- ¡Vamos al siguiente! ¡Rápido! ¡Muevase! ¡Vamos! _

Como si un niño fuera: Obito arrastró a Kakashi por la ruidosa calle.

\- ¡No corras! _

Eso lo heredó de Uchiha-Oba-San... Un sentimiento complicado inundó a Kakashi. Ahora con el conocimiento de lo que alguna vez fue la vida de Obito puede ver algunas cosas que antes no tuvo en cuenta... Cuando Uchiha-Oba-San hablaba de su infancia y de sus misiones siempre menciono como sacaba de quicio a sus compañeros por su gran energía y ocurrencias, incluso de mayor seguían teniendo esa personalidad ocurrente, enérgica y espontánea que él siempre disfruto al igual que Obito a pesar de que muchas veces era el mismo Obito quien terminaba por salirse de quicio...

A pesar de su edad y servicio al Clan Uchiha las entonces cabezas la apartaban y Obito al heredar eso terminó por ser apartado también...

Lo que aquellos no notaron o más bien prefirieron ignorar es que tanto Uchiha-Oba-San como Obito actuaban según la situación les permitía, un Obito "así" nunca a visto en Misiones o asuntos importantes, pero en salidas con amigos, citas e intimidad es al que más conoce... Pero para ellos primero era la imagen que los demás recibían de ellos que otra cosa...

Desde que el anterior líder falleció y Fugaku-San fue nombrado cabeza de su Clan el trató negativo de los demás Uchihas hacia ellos frenó y poco a poco comenzaron a integrarlos de nuevo. 

\- ¿Habías dicho algo? ¿Que era? _

\- ¿Hay juegos con cartas? _

\- ¡Hay uno! Pero queda en otra dirección... _ Señaló el puesto al que llegaron _ ¡Compitamos! ¡El que gane elige el siguiente juego! ¿Sale vale? _

\- Si quieres quedarte sin voz ni voto por mi esta bien _

Por un momento Kakashi se sintió observado pero la sensación pronto desapareció y optó por mejor ignorarla, siempre y cuando no regresará lo cual fue así.

Y lo que inicialmente era una competencia terminó siendo una empalagosa cita, por la actitud y reacciones de ambos (en especial de Obito) algunos peatones pensaron que eran un par de hermanos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo mientras que otros pensaban que se traban de un par de amigos que habían perdido una apuesta.

Más la gente mayor que pasaba y algunos jóvenes (en su mayoría mujeres) pensaban que eran una pareja en plena cita.

No era raro que los Shinobis se emparejaran con otros varones, en su peligrosa línea de trabajo era preferible tener una pareja fuerte y de confianza que pudiera cuidar de sí misma cuando el otro no estaba, claro que también habían féminas muy fuertes y habilidosas en el mundo Ninja pero contrario de los Shinobis la cantidad de Kunoichis solteras era escasa por lo que poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más normal.

Después de casi dos horas corriendo de un lado al otro les dio hambre, Obito se ofreció a comprar la comida.

\- ¡Quiero dos Dangos por favor amable señor! _

\- Los Dangos no son comida _

\- Ya se, pero me muero de hambre. Además la idea es comerlos mientras hacemos fila para el restaurante _ señaló las notables filas que se formaban fuera de los restaurantes.

Al parecer nadie en el pueblo quería cocinar...

\- Buena idea, yo voy a querer dos _ La misma sensación de antes regreso, pero no lograba captar de dónde venía.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Quiero uno mas y que sea para llevar porfis-! _ Obito guardo silencio, alguien lo vigilaba podía sentirlo.

\- Aquí están, serían- ¡Oye! _

La caja con los Dangos fue tomada por... ¿Un mapache? El cual se alejaba a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Regresa aquí! _ Obito fue corriendo tras el animal y Kakashi lo siguió.

\- ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿QUIÉN VA A PAGAR ESOS DANGOS?! _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Kakashi le dio alcance y se emparejó con Obito dándole una señal silenciosa de que bajara la velocidad.

\- _Mira sus movimientos, no está huyendo_ _ Susurro Kakashi

\- _Justo estaba pensando eso ¿Quien crees que nos este tendiendo una trampa?_ _

\- _No creó que sea una trampa, no se que este pasando pero no bajes la guardia_ _

\- _Ya lo sé_ _ Refunfuño Obito.

El animal se detuvo abruptamente, Kakahsi y Obito se detuvieron igualmente a unos metros de él.

No fue hasta que lo vieron de frente que se dieron cuenta que no era un mapache, era un perro... Un perro con mucho y muy largo cabello ¿Y Ojos redondos?

\- *¡¿ _Shiba_?!* _ Pensaron ambos atónitos.

¡Era uno de los perros de la camada de Kakashi! ¿Antes era un perro ladrón? ¿Kakashi lo reclutaria aquí?

El perrito que no aparenta más de un par de años humanos comenzó a ladrar, parecía estarles diciendo algo.

\- ¿No vas a traducir o que? _

\- No se hablar perro, pero conozco a un perro que si habla humano _ Realizó algunos sellos y tras un golpe al suelo apareció Pakkun.

\- ¿Que necesita Jefe? _

\- Un traductor _ Pakkun puso cara extrañada, Kakashi señaló con la cabeza al otro perro tras Pakkun. Al ver otro perro el Ninken dio un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¡No pude sentirte! ¿También eres un Ninken? _

\- ¡Ruaff! _

\- Talento nato, eh _

\- Pakkun _Habló Hatake _ el peludo nos dijo algo hace un rato pero ni Obito ni yo lo entendimos _

\- Dejemelo a mi _ Se aclara la garganta y camina unos pasos hacia el otro Can _ ¿Cuál es tu negocio? _

\- ¡Ruaff! ¡Waff! ¡Waff! ¡Rr! ¡Ruaff! _

\- Dice que hay una joven que necesita ayuda, hay unos tipos extraños que llegaron al pueblo hace unos días y capturaron a esa joven señorita para tenerla atrapada en una fosa y que teme que le quieran hacer algo malo. También dice que no la han tocado ni alimentado pero que la vigilan constantemente, él a estado robando y a logrado llevarle comida a escondidas pero no ha conseguido que nadie lo siga para ayudarla hasta ahora. Que cuando los vio en el pueblo se dio cuenta de que eran Shinobis y cree que le pueden ayudar, pero no sabía cómo hacer que lo siguieran así que hizo lo que no le había funcionado: robar, y que se alegra de eso porque funcionó _

\- ¿Dijo todo eso? _ Preguntó Obito con cara de "no seas ridículo".

\- ¿Dudas de mi palabra? _

\- No dudo de tu palabra * _dudo de tu entendimiento_ * _ Completo mentalmente el Uchiha.

\- Normalmente no nos involucramos en esto, pero viendo la situación... Pakkun haz que nos guíe _

\- ¡Ya escuchaste al Jefe! ¡Muevale! _

\- ¡Ruaff! _

Siguieron al ladrón de Dangos por casi diez minutos hasta que llegaron a una parte alejada rumbo a las montañas, el Sol comenzaba a bajar. Debían darse prisa Killer Bee no ha de tardar en llegar.

Cuando llegaron habían lo que parecían ser tres Ninjas uniformados de Kemurigakure: "La Aldea Oculta del Humo" jugando cartas cerca de una fosa.

La Villa del Humo es conocida por sus habilidades de sigilo e intercepción. También fue una de las villas que estuvo del lado contrario al de Konoha en la última guerra, realmente no parecía que estos tipos estuvieran relacionados con esa villa ya que para empezar no los han detectado a pesar de no estar muy lejos de ellos.

Optaron por usar Jutsus para cambiar sus apariencias, si resultaban realmente ser Ninjas de Kemurigakure podría afectar el trato de paz y eso causaría problemas.

Rápidamente los sacaron de combate, los amarraron y los arrojaron a la fosa mientras acompañaban a la Chica a la Villa.

En el camino la chica les explico que los tipos "Iban a tenerla encerrada hasta que se enamorara de su líder y aceptará casarse con él".

\- Creo que aprendieron la lección _

\- ¡Yo también lo creo señor! _

Todo el camino a la villa la señorita se mantuvo abrazada del brazo izquierdo de Kakashi, originalmente iba a abrazar su brazo derecho pero Obito le ganó, ella no le tomó importancia y se abrazo del otro...

Eso irritó a Kakashi pero la chica no parecía hacer nada más que eso, abrazar el brazo de Kakashi y ya. Así que teniendo en cuenta por lo que había pasado la joven: Obito prefirió ignorar eso y, sin soltar el brazo derecho de Kakashi, dirigió su mirada al frente donde se podían ver a Pakkun y a Shiba ladrando entre ellos, se parecían llevar bien.

\- ¿Lo reconocíste? _

\- Solo diré que se vería bien con un corte de pelo, una buena cresta y un chaleco azul _

Eso calmaba un poco a Obito, Pakkun llegó a Kakashi en una misión y Shiba ahora llega a él en una salida. Al parecer el que Kakashi tuviera su Camada era algo inevitable y eso le calmaba.

Recuerda el esfuerzo que puso Kakashi en cuidar y entrenar a esos perros, era obvio que les tenía un cariño y respeto especial.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo se separaron de la joven y fueron a las afueras del lugar donde se supone encontrarían a Killer Bee.

Durante el camino Obito se dio cuenta de que aún sostenida del brazo a Kakashi y lo soltó rápidamente.

\- ¿Ya tan pronto? _ La decepción era palpable en la voz de Hatake.

\- No te hagas el inocente, si bien que te dejaste manosear _

\- La chica solo lo hizo porque la hacía sentir segura, además. Te tuve colgado de mi en público así que valió la pena _ Por alguna razón sus palabras solo molestaron aún más a Obito.

\- También puedo hacerte otras cosas en público ¿Sabes? _

\- Prefiero que esas las hagas en privado <3 _

\- ¡No cambies la orientación de mis palabras! _

\- Me la dejas tan fácil que es inevitable _

\- ¡Yoh! ¡Al fin los encontré~! ¡No saben cuanto esperé~! _

\- * _Había olvidado las rimas_...* Buenas noches Killer Bee _ Obito hizo una reverencia, al levantar la vista vio el puño de Killer Bee frente a él.

Sin entender muy bien levantó la mano esperando a que le diera lo que sea que le fuera a dar.

Tanto Killer Bee como Kakashi comenzaron a reír, Killer Bee siendo el más escandaloso de los dos.

\- ¡Regalos en mi mano no verás~! ¡Levanta el puño y entenderás~! _

Levantó el puño y lo golpeó con el de Killer Bee, este le dedico una sonrisa y procedió a darle el puño a Kakashi.

\- ¡Ahora juntos a una misión saldremos~!¡los recuerdos te han mostrado~! ¡Y el pasado olvidaremos~! ¡Antes tengo que estar descansado~! ¿Dónde dormiremos~? ¿Que comeremos~? _

\- ¡MIS DANGOS! _

**~~~~~~**

En una parte lejana del bosque un Macaco Japonés disfrutaba de dos dulces manjares mientras veía como sus crías se peleaban por el tercero. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya estamos al corriente! Me había entrado flojera y no había resubido todos mis proyectos a esta plataforma. Me falta aún un par que subiré más tarde o mañana.
> 
> Pero a partir de aquí las actualizaciones serán a la par en WattPad y en Ao3 ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HolaHola! ¿Que les parece? Actualizaré a la primera oportunida, por favor dejen sus comentarios ¡Besos, abrazos y arriba el KakaObi!


End file.
